The Day His Heart Stopped
by Kia-B
Summary: It was the touch of his skin that burned her and needless to say - it was his eyes that made her want to do it all over again.
1. A Love So Sweet

The Day His Heart Stopped

.

Chapter 1 – A Love So Sweet

.

**Prologue**

**1776 Konohagakure**

**.**

_If breathtaking was the word that could describe ones beauty then surely there had to be another word that meant much more when trying to describe her._

.

The old tavren reeked of liquor, vomit, smoke, musk and wet wood. The broken floors were stained with God knows what and the walls were made of ash red brick. It was fairly large but not quite large enough for the number of people that occupied the space now. Music from the band was only a background noise to the mass of drunken fighters.

Some already over their limits, while others trying to reach theirs. The bartender gave a toothy grin at the men and women that kept his dump running. The intoxicated men laughed and threw a few friendly punches because they were all just happy to be alive.

Dark eyes scanned over the bar slowly, taking in everything around him, from the two men in the corner that were about to break into a fight to the far end of the bar where a woman was preparing to sell her body to the highest bidder. He tapped his slender fingers on the wooden table to the light melody of the band playing on stage. The dim lamps flickered over the dirty club casting a cloud of smoke making the bar seem even darker than before.

He suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder. With a slight turn, he saw an older male. His eyes were low and red; his mouth was hanging open letting the thick smell of cheap liquor escape. "Aye," He slurred with a sloppy grin. "Whatcha' doin' here young blood?" He sat down at the younger males table.

The younger male glanced at the sorry excuse for a man sitting down. He didn't feel a need to reply and the drunken man didn't pressure him especially after seeing the gleam of his knife resting under his right hand. There was a loud clapping noise that captured everyone's attention. There was a thin woman saying the next act was about to play. There were cat calls and howling as the already dim lights went off. The lights shifted to the stage in one spot.

The curtains didn't move for a long time and the young man was about ready to leave. There was soft, brain soothing music and that's when a long, creamy leg peeped out of the curtain. He was more interested by the music than the performer. His eyes closed hearing the piano taking him out of this dingy reality. That's when her voice came down and silenced the loud men. Dark eyes opened revealing a curvaceous woman with a black corset dress on. It was a long turtle neck with a collar of lace and the bottom pooled around her. There was a very long slit on the side of her dress showing off everything from her thigh to her high red heels

His eyes traveled from her body to the smooth, ivory color of her face. He watched how her full lips birthed every word that she sung. Her long, thick eye lashes fanned then opened letting the crowd see her ghostly white eyes. There were a few gasped but nobody moved. The way her navy hair fell over her shoulders was like a waterfall of blues.

He felt his throat tighten after taking in her presence. If breathtaking was the word that could describe ones beauty then surely there had to be another word that meant much more when trying to describe her.

He leaned forward in his seat watching her hips sway softly to the rhythm of the calming melody. Then his heart skipped, almost painfully when they made eye contact. Her blood stained red lips curved into a knowingly smile before moving into the last verse. He stood, having enough of this type of torment and began to walk out.

He braced himself as the cold wind greeted him at the door. Moon was high in the sky casting a comfortable blanket of peace over Konohagakure. He pulled his coat closer and heading home. Her face was burned in the back of his mind. Those ebony eyes of his only saw her and still it put a dangerous feeling into his soul.

The feeling of being watched found him on a lonely road back to his house. He paid it no mind. There was no need to worry. No man was brave enough to travel up the dark path leading back to his home. He was a trained killer and the town respected and feared him.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest captain of the Konohagakure Army.

He opened the door to his home and closed the door but the feeling of someone watching him didn't cease, it only increased. It felt like someone was standing behind him barely giving the man any room to breathe. He gritted his teeth. "Show yourself!" He whipped around to nothing. He narrowed his eyes and clutched his knife.

What felt like a cold breeze flew pass him. He closed his eyes. "How dare you make yourself paranoid?" He scolded himself. When he opened his eyes there was that woman standing by his opened window. Her eyes were glowing in the pale moon light. "You…" It barely came out.

She smiled at him. "Ah, it is me." She put a dainty hand over her chest. She stepped towards him. "It is you that interest me." He pointed the knife at her and stepped back.

"How did you get into my home?" He hissed.

She turned slightly. "I walked in with you." She reached out and grabbed his wrist. His onyx eyes landed on her pale, freezing skin. She yanked his arm and the knife fell. "Tell me," She placed his hand on her chest. "Who are you?"

His eyes widened when he realized she had no heartbeat. He looked up into her milky eyes. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." Her eyes closed as he said it. She squeezed his hand before opening her eyes again. "What are you?" He couldn't move his body.

She grabbed his other hand before moving both to her hips. "You are very strong, Sasuke…" She whispered into the night. "You are talented and beautiful…" She caressed his face. "And you are perfect for me."

He frowned and moved away. "I do not know you, woman."

She brought her hands behind her head. "Knowing me isn't important," She pulled the lace down exposing her collar. "Do you want me?" She smiled. "I only saw desire in your eyes tonight and even now."

His frowned but didn't move. "You are a demon of the night, a seducer that preys on strong men." He stepped back. "You have no dwelling place here, monster."

Her eyes widened. "I am no monster!" She hissed out.

"You are no human." He pointed to her body. "My eyes have never seen another woman with your beauty and she be human." He pulled out another knife that rest on hisy hip. "Leave my house before I kill you, witch."

She shook her head. "No witch is in me. Am I not beautiful as you thought in that bar? Am I not to your liking?" She clenched her growing canine teeth. "I am offering myself to you and you – you reject me!" She clutched the fabric of her dress as her eyes darkened to an amethyst.

His eyes widened. "Vampire…" He got into fighting stance. "I will kill you."

She frowned and threw up her arms. "Kill me!" She unlaced her corset exposing smooth, porcelain skin. "Peirce me in the heart!" She put an 'x' over her chest. "I am not of the living but I am not of the dead! My heart does not beat but do what you must, oh great man!"

Silence and the icy air of the season filled the room harshly. He felt chill bumps travelling over his body though he wasn't sure if it was this woman or the air. Her eyes only mirrored him in them. He watched her chest –it did not heave or move. He licked his suddenly dry lips. "Why have you come for me?"

"You will hit your primes soon," She walked pass him, fixing her dress. "You will get old and get sick…" She sat on a chair while crossing her legs making sure the slit exposed as much skin as possible. "You will die and your legacy will fade into nothing."

He clenched his fist. "I will be great."

"You will be forgotten just like everyone else," She ran a hand through her hair. He watched her teeth peak under her full lips. "Would you like to live forever?" She glanced at him.

"Like you," He pointed. He didn't know why he was entertaining this woman but she refused to leave and he very much enjoyed looking at her. "Why would I want to watch everyone I care about die around me?"

She smiled. "Do not act as if you have anyone. Your family is long gone and you know it," She watched him frown. "We will be together and once a vampire loves another there is no way to move on." She stood up. "This is why I chose you."

He looked at his hands. "I will be damned."

"Are you not now? You killed countless people but in my eyes you have a chance to be rebirthed…" She took his trembling hands. "Will you let me love you?"

He turned around. "What use is love?" She appeared behind him. She pressed her head to his back. "I have forgotten her because she forsakes me…"

She hummed against the vibrations of his voice. "She forsakes you not – it is you who has turned your back on her. Open your eyes to her, Sasuke."

"Should I?" He whispered.

She nodded. "With her – and with I. I promise you a very long, youthful life… I can give that to you." He turned around to her. "Will you let me?" He watched her for a long time before nodding.

She smiled and sat him down on the chair she was on. She ripped the bottom of her dress off until it reached her mid-thigh. He watched her straddle his lap. She closed her eyes and he saw her eyelashes get thicker and wild, the area around her eyes tightened and veins protruded out. Even now she was still beautiful to him. He looked at full moon out the corner of his eye before she tilted his head over. "Wait…" And she let not a strained grunt.

"Yes?" She whispered kissing his neck.

He swallowed a moan. "What is your name?"

She giggled. "Hiriko." Before he could nod, fangs were being plunged into his thin skin. His teeth gritted and he grabbed her hips. She bit down further listening to his groans. As she enjoyed the sweet taste that he was giving her; he didn't know if he was in pleasure or pain. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart and pulling it out of his body. Soon, darkness was knocking at his mind and he welcomed it.

.

.

**1860 Otogakure **

**.**

Eighty-one long years past since that night – the night he welcomed the darkness, and he never felt any older or younger but that was fine. He sat on roof letting the clammy air of Otogakure rush by his waist length raven hair. He adapted as the world around them grew. He really hated this century. Smoke was everywhere, filling the atmosphere with its toxins.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" She sat beside him.

He looked over his shoulder. "Just watching the moonlight, Hiriko," He intertwined their hands. "It's a magnificent night, no?" His dark eyes turned back to the full moon in the sky.

She nodded. "When is the last time you have feed?" She looked at the transparency of his pale skin.

"Four moons ago…" He muttered.

She frowned. "You must feed! Do you wish to leave me – to die?"

He turned to her. "Of course not, I am respecting your wishes."

She ran a hand down his long tresses. "What were my wishes?"

"You said that you love these people. I cannot bring myself to hurt those that hold a place in your heart."

She smiled at him before looking down on the town. "I love all people not just for their blood but because their naïve way of living." She stood up. "We are not monsters but they claim us to be and make mockery of our kind." She threw her arms in the air. "But they know not of what they are feeding each other." She turned to him.

"That doesn't sound like love." He closed his eyes to the breeze.

She giggled. "I have only taught you love for humans, we were once humans too."

"Even then I hated them." He muttered.

She sat beside him. "But you don't kill in vengeance only survival and they do the same."

"You're right," He stood. "I will go feed. Will you be joining me?" He tightened his coat. She shook her head telling him that she would watch the moon for a few more hours. He nodded and leapt down into the town.

Honestly, he was starving and the animals around here were too fatty for his liking. He crept along the shadow letting his eyes take on their crimson form. There was a woman walking alone. He watched her. She smelt to be in her early twenties like he appeared to be. Fear of the night was visibly floating around her like a cloud.

"Hey, woman!" He turned to see a group of guys come out the corner. "Hey, come here we just want to talk to ya!" One yelled. The woman turned to see who it was before quickening her sped. One of the guys said he would take care of it and ran after the frightened woman.

A pain pressed at Sasuke's stomach. How could Hiriko find love in these awful creatures? He ran over the roves without a sound as the woman was running for her life. The guy was laughing wickedly yelling rude things at her. As she screamed for help – nobody even peeped out their homes.

Not a light came on.

They ignored her. He narrowed his eyes as she ran into an alleyway. Sasuke sighed. "Foolish woman…" The man came in chuckling saying he was going to teach her a lesson. Sasuke's cold hand clenched reflecting on how Hiriko even became how she was because of a group of men.

They beat and raped her for not obeying them. Then her master came from the shadows and bit her. Even after that she had nothing but love for the creatures.

The woman yelled only to be slapped. Sasuke swooped down in the shadows behind the man. He could smell the evil on him. He reached back to hit her again and Sasuke grabbed his arm. "W-What?" The raven haired man slammed the guy in the stone wall beside the crying woman.

He looked over at her. "Run from here." He muttered.

She covered her mouth. "T-Thank you…" She whispered but couldn't move. Sasuke tilted the man's head over before drinking his thick, rich blood. He loved taking from evil-doers. Their blood was bitter just like he liked. He paid no mind the frozen woman as he finished off the man.

His lifeless body fell to the floor. He wiped his mouth feeling the blood spread throughout his body. "Where do you live?"

She clutched her heart. "A v-vampire."

He tightened his coat. "I will ensure you arrive at home safely." She looked like she was about to speak until he gave her body a gentle push. "I will not hurt you." His fangs went back to normal and eyes faded back to onyx.

She nodded quickly and grabbed her bags. He kept his promise and watched her from the roves until she got home. She looked up at the church roof where he landed. She gave a small wave before going inside. He sighed. "You do have a soft spot for humans."

He didn't need to turn to see Hiriko standing behind him. He looked over. "The helpless ones." With that he disappeared in the night. She smiled as followed him.

.

They had been together for eighty-one years and each year it seemed like they fell more in love with each other. She taught him everything he knows today. She was patient when he refused to drink human blood, for the first three years he only drank blood from animals until he fell sick and she forced it to him.

He adjusted to the sleeping patterns but never really followed them. He learned that a lot of the myths of vampires were made up by humans. Such as the sun, if exposed to a large amount of heat then their skin will burn twenty-times faster than a human. Garlic was only a weakness because of the strong scent then there were the cross and holy water – that had no effect on them. The wooden stake… all hoaxes.

But there was one instant killer that he didn't know about until forty years later…

.

**1900 Kumogakure **

**.**

"Sasuke!" Hiriko walked through the house. He was sitting in the living room drinking a glass of the murder that he killed and drained a night ago. His ebony eyes looked up at opal eyes. "I have great news!" She giggled and kissed his forehead.

He nodded. "Well, tell me." A smirk found itself way to his lips.

She plopped down on the couch and pressed her head to his shoulder. "It happened!" She squeaked and covered her face. He ran a hand through her hair as she was crying. "I am so happy!" She looked up at him. "I'm having a baby!"

He put his cup down. "I didn't know that was possible?"

She nodded. "Well, only once every hundred years and guess who just turned two hundred this year." She pointed to herself.

He hugged her. "I know I was there." She kissed him lightly as he smirked against her lips. "How many months along?" She put up three months. He smiled. "I didn't think I would be one-hundred and forty-seven when I have my first child."

She laughed. "Well I had to make sure it was this century," She stood. "If I would have waited to three hundred… I could have a wrinkle!"

He rolled his eyes. "I find that impossible, Hiriko."

She shrugged. "I am too happy! We should go to that motion picture thing tonight!" She smiled.

"Anything…" He stood.

.

She held his hand as they walked down the dark street. "We will have to move soon." He muttered. She nodded knowingly. He hated moving but the people would start to realize that they weren't aging. "I hear that Shimogakure has a very vampire friendly area." He chuckled.

She smiled. "You know, my master lives there. We can pay her a visit." He nodded until they heard a group of footsteps behind them. He pulled her closer to her. "Sasuke…" She whispered. He glanced down seeing the veins around her eyes. "It's almost twenty of them following us."

He felt their evil spirits and it only made him hungry. "We'll be fine." He muttered and told her to walk faster.

"Demons!" There was a group of men in front of them.

Sasuke sighed. "Excuse us…"

A very tall man stepped through the crowd of angry towns' people. "You have polluted our town with your filthiness, you monsters."

Hiriko winced at the venom that he used. "W-We haven't hurt anyone!" She tried. Sasuke grabbed her arm pulling her behind him. "Sasuke…" She touched his arms. "You can't hurt them."

He turned to her. "If they hurt you or…" He glanced down at her covered stomach. "I will hurt them."

"Die!" The taller man yelled as he ran towards them.

Sasuke hissed and punched the man so hard he flew into the next building. Women started screaming. Hiriko was yelling. "Sasuke stop it!"

"Don't you see they have no control?" A pudgy man walked to the front calmly. "This is madness," He turned to the people. "If we let them stay here then they will multiple and kill us all."

Hiriko shook her head. "No, No… we don't kill and if we have it only the evil."

Sasuke kissed her forehead. "Run away from here, they will not listen to us." She shook her head. "If they hurt you I will kill them so run, I will find you." He smiled.

She glanced at the angry people. "Sas-" He grabbed her face. "Promise to find me?"

"If it takes a lifetime, I love you." He heard them run towards. "Go!" She nodded and jumped on the roof. They watched her jump off. Sasuke growled. "It's not her you want," His nails grew. "I am the only one that kills you pathetic humans." He lied.

Half of the group chased her while some came toward him. He dodged and started ripping people apart. He took out his knife and started slicing people up. He heard a high pitched scream. He turned to the noise. "Hi-" He was shot in the stomach. He looked at the trembling boy before pulling out the bullet and running to his wife.

He pushed the mob out the way and saw her in a net knitted with garlic and barb wire. His eyes widened. "Hir-" A net fell on him. His nose and brain felt like it caught fire. His eyes watered at the smell. "Hiriko!" He yelled trying to rip the net but his vision was burring.

"Sasuke!" She cried.

He growled and ripped a hole in it. He saw her big opal eyes. "Here I-"

"DIE!" He saw the pudgy man throw a torch on the gas infused rope. Onyx eyes watched his wife go up in flames. Her screams echoed throughout his head. He finally got out the rope and ran to her but even getting close to the flames were burning his skin.

It was too late she was nothing but ashes… in under thirty seconds. He dropped to his knees. "Hiri…" He placed trembling hands in her ashes. He knew his heart was dead but something in his chest was hurting. He couldn't save her from these… blood bags.

"You are ne-" Before the fat man could get another word out Sasuke rip out his throat. His eyes were glowing crimson and fangs were bare. The towns people screamed while others were trying to set him on flames.

"You will all die tonight!" He yelled before disappearing in the darkness.

The people got quiet. The taller man appeared again. "We killed one and we can do it again! No one sleeps tonight. We will rid this place of those creatures." He yelled until his head rolled off.

People started running only to see people start dying in a blink of eye. Sasuke was using his speed to kill everybody that was outside. It took two minutes to kill the mob. He huffed letting the hate he had pour out and fill his body. "If its fire you want," He sat on the roof of a house. "Fire you will have."

Later that night the whole town of Kumogakure was set to flames. The stoic man looked at the gates of his home. Things were different now. The town was just called Konoha. He closed his eyes. "Hiriko, humans don't deserve to live." He growled. "They didn't deserve your mercy and sure as hell won't have mine." He clutched his heart. He had to start over again… without his heart. Not his organ but his wife. It had been one-hundred and twenty four years since he felt his heart stop but now he really felt it.

Today was the day that his heart stopped.

.

.

.

**Author Note: So much for going on vacation, huh? I hope you liked it! We'll be in the present day next chapter but you needed this to get that! We will meet Hinata in chapter two! Review and tell me how I did. Kisses from Kia! *muah***


	2. A Similar Smile

The Day His Heart Stopped

**Author Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed or just even read the last chapter! I know people were upset that Hiriko wasn't Hinata. I don't want anyone to think this is your average Vampire Love story. **

**.**

Chapter 2 – A Similar Smile

.

**Present Day Konoha**

.

_I never seen him before in my life but the way he looked at me… well, it made me feel like I should have._

_._

Opal eyes watched as thick, gray storm clouds rolled over the once bright blue sky causing it to change into a dark navy color. Without a second moment to spare the clouds opened up and started to drizzle covering the town in a light shower. Letting out a dreading sigh, she turned back to her desk stacked with unorganized files.

Taking in a calming breath she went back to filing by name. Her dainty fingers grabbed the next one as the thunder rolled throughout the building. She was a Personal Assistant for her snobby boss, Mr. Hitsugaya. He was a horrible man but the job paid enough for her to get by with a little more to spare. She bit her lip trying not to focus on the fact that she decided to walk to work today and left her umbrella at home.

She could have sworn the forecast was supposed to be sunny all week.

Tucking a strand of navy hair behind her ear, she grabbed the next file and absently listening to the pouring rain. After finishing the files and organizing them on the cart to be taken to the mail room, she grabbed her blazer and purse. She went to tell her boss she was finish and was leaving for the day only to find out that he already left.

She really didn't like him.

Listening to the sound of her lone heels click along the tile, the view of the storm from the glass window made her feel even worse than she already did. It was already well pass ten o'clock and she couldn't muster the energy to call anyone to pick her up. From where she was standing, there were no cars or taxi cabs outside. She pressed her heated palm to the cold glass door.

She turned hearing footsteps only for them to belong to the old janitor. He walked up to her with his old headset on. "Boy," He pulled them off and chuckled. "It's sure raining cats and elephants, eh?"

She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before looking over at the old man with a smile. "You mean dogs?"

He smacked his teeth. "Now, Ms. Hyuuga, why would dogs rain?"

She opened her mouth but didn't have a real reason. "I… I suppose you're right." She smiled at him. He nodded before bobbing his head to the music and finishing his cleaning. She looked out in the storm once more before opening the door.

The wind almost blew her back towards the door but she stood her ground. She took off her shoes and put her jacket over her head. She decided it was better to walk than to run and risk falling out in the street and there was nobody to help. She reflected on her very suckish Monday.

Her boss called her in an hour earlier, her favorite sweater had a hole in it, she spilled coffee on her blouse on the way to work, the copier machine stopped working causing her to get an unfair lecture from her boss and because of that she had to manually organize everything. Top it all off the storm started to get worse the further she walked.

Completely soaked and still not even half way home she stopped under the roof of the bakery shop. She took a shaking breath, she was shivering so hard it was a struggle trying to keep herself moving and her bare feet were becoming numb making it difficult to walk. Out of nowhere she started to sob, luckily the rain and thunder were so loud she couldn't even hear her hysterical cry.

She clutched her chest with one hand and tried covering her mouth with the other one. She put her bag down to fish out her phone – that was on less than one percent then shut off in her hand. The next payphone was ten minutes away and even if she got there she had no money because she had to personally buy Mr. Hitsugaya's coffee this morning.

She wiped her wet face and stood getting ready to start again until headlights came down the road. Something in her wanted it to be Naruto in his little red car. Instead it was a white Honda with a dark haired man poking his head out of the car. "Hey!" He called.

Her large, probably bloodshot lilac eyes widened at him and clutched her purse. "U-Uh…" She stumbled over her words.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" He offered.

She shook her head. "Um…" She gave a small smile. "M-My b-b-boyfriend said he'll be here in an m-minute." She lied. "B-But thank y-you an-"

"I can take you home, miss." He said quickly.

She stepped back. "N-No, I'm fine."

He shook his head and turned off the car. "Oh, come on! You're soaking wet."

She looked down at herself and blushed instantly regretting wearing a white blouse today. "I'm fine!" She said again. "H-He will be here soon!" Ignoring her, he got out with an umbrella.

"Just come with me!" He walked up to her. She clutched her bag ready to strike. "I'm not going to hurt you." He grinned revealing his beady brown eyes.

"No, I-" He grabbed her wrist and she hit him with her large purse. He stumbled back with a growl. "L-Leave me alone!"

He dropped his umbrella. "You ungrateful-" He snatched her purse out of her hand. She balled up her fist. She really wished she would have taken Naruto up on that self-protection class. He launched himself at her. "Come here!" She tried hitting him but he grabbed her hand.

"Let me go!" She yelled as the thunder rolled. "S-stop it!" He grabbed her other hand. "H-Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He chuckled not fearing anything. The storm was covering her screams anyway, he counted his luck and pulled her towards the car. She tried putting her weight down but the soaked ground only made it easier for him.

She struggled wildly until she fell on her butt hard. She sobbed and tried wiping her eyes trying to see what was going on. The lone street light came on for a few moments glittering over the empty street.

The man was gone.

She scrambled backwards because the heels of her feet were bloody from being pulled along the cement. She tried standing until something fell on the roof of the man's car.

The light flickered again and she covered her mouth seeing the man's distorted body dented in the car. His throat was torn open and eyes wide as if he saw the devil. She felt vomit coming up and she crawled backwards until she hit something hard. Terrified she didn't turn around hoping she made it to the store's door.

She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that whatever killed that man wasn't coming for her. "Get up," A deep, raspy voice commanded. Her eyes shot opened and body went into shivers. "Pathetic humans," He growled grabbing her shoulder. She winced and stood, turning to him.

Trembling opal eyes looked into fading crimson eyes. His grip on her shoulder was snatched away like she was poison. Her arm went to her sore shoulder. "D-Did… y-y-you…" She glanced over at the dead man.

His eyes were now onyx and shaking. His skin was so pale that she could almost see his veins and his thin lips were parted even in the rain he looked…. Pretty. She stepped away from him only for his arm to come up slightly. "Hiriko…"

She shook her head. "I…" She clutched her bag and ran down the road. She kept running and refused to stop. She didn't care about the rain anymore it was the least of her worries. The man's dead face was burned into her head and that man who saved her…

She shook her head and kept running. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage. When her house came into view she got out her keys and looked around. All she could see was falling rain so she opened the door and locked everything. She dropped her things and stripped out of her clothes. "He's dead…" She whispered in the mirror looking at her soaking form. "Dead…" She swallowed her heart. "I need…" She shook her head. "Just sleep…"

.

.

"What the hell?! This is why you need your own car Hinata!" Naruto stood up from the island. "Dammit, at least call me! What were you thinking? That creep could have kidnapped you!" Hinata shrunk in her seat. "Hin-"

Hinata shook her head. "B-But Naruto… I don't want to bother you, it was late an-"

He sat down. "But nothing! I would have come to pick you up! It was pouring down! What if…?" He threw his arms in the air. Naruto was like an overly protective brother sometimes.

"A man saved me!" She squeaked feeling a deep blush brush her cheeks.

He placed his hand on his forehead trying to calm down then caught onto what she said. "What?" His eyes seemed to suck in everything around them.

She wrung her hands. "Um… it wa-" She trailed off as the blonde looked at the TV. There was a reporter standing outside of a store in front of a dented car. "Naruto," She grabbed his arm in fear. "That was the guy's car." She whispered. The blonde jumped over the couch and turned the TV up.

"_-how is it possible that he dropped from his car and there was nothing for him to jump from to make a dent that deep?" She pointed the microphone at an investigator._

"_It's not the drop that killed the guy," He paused. "His throat was gashed out," He made a killing gesture. "He died from blood lost but that's not crazy thing-"_

_The report scoffed. "There is something crazier than this?"_

_He chuckled. "This guy has been described many times in kidnap cases but the police could never find him. So however this guy died is a gift." He shrugged and started smoking a cigarette. "Good ridden." _

Naruto looked back at Hinata. "You saved Konoha from a crazy man."

She looked away from azure eyes. "I didn't do anything," She rubbed her neck. "That man… he saved me…and killed him." She mumbled_._

"Why do you look so sad? I hope it's not because of that cre-"

She shook her head and put her hands up. "N-No! It's… D-did he have to k-kill him…I m-mean, I am grateful but…" She trailed off.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Well, did you at least know _that_ guy?"

She closed her eyes. "I never seen him before in my life but the way he looked at me… well, it made me feel like I should have."

Naruto shrugged. "You may never see him again-"

Hinata sighed. "I don't think I will," She looked down at her coffee. "He had on black clothes, black hair, black eyes, and really pale skin."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Sounds like another creep," He stood with a long, drawn out sigh. "Well, I have to go but be careful next time, call me if you need _anything,_ please?" Hinata nodded quickly before the blonde left.

She looked out the window before slumping a bit. "Just forget about it…" She nodded. After telling her boss what happened this morning, he surprisingly gave her the day off saying he didn't need her breaking down in the office. She hugged herself and sat at the couch listening to the rest of the News.

.

.

Sasuke sat in on the couch in his studio home with a box sitting next to him. He dusted off the incredibly old photo of his late wife. "Hiriko…" He traced over her face carefully before closing his eyes.

He loathed humans, he hated their very existence. They hurt and killed for no reason, it was sickening. Yes, he was human once and even then he hated himself and those around him. They were careless no matter how Hiriko saw them.

And that girl…

She ran away from him! He saved her life and without any praise. Yet, she was the spitting imagine of his Hiriko. Though Hiriko had pure white eyes that girl's eyes were slightly lilac or lavender and even her hair was the same shade, then there was her face... still soft.

He clenched his fist so hard that his nails started to dig into his skin and blood dripped to the floor. "Have you been rebirthed to me, my love?" He muttered clutching the two rings that dangled from his neck. He scoffed at the idea.

His kind already lived two lives there were no third chances. He wiped his blood off before standing up. "She must be related to her." He paced for a moment. He didn't know that she even had family, not in the one hundred and twenty four years they were married did she ever speak of her family.

It didn't matter because no woman could replace the feelings he had for her – not even a look-a-like. He was almost mad at the girl – Hell, he WAS mad at the girl. His eyes flared red and huffed. "I will kill her then." She was ungrateful and didn't deserve to even share characteristics.

Hiriko was strong and yet gentle, she was fierce but loving. She carried herself so no other man could hurt her. She was a queen in her own right. She loved those who couldn't love themselves.

That girl was weak, submissive and it was as if she had accepted her fate. She gave up easily and she… _wasn't Hiriko._

His nails were digging into the leather couch. "Pathetic…" He hated her. Her spirit wasn't like Hiriko – she was a completely different person. He swallowed down some anger for the girl. He looked outside seeing the moon rise. "I will have to rid myself of her." He faded into the darkness.

.

.

Moonlight from the cracked window spilled over her room slowly getting brighter as the night went on. The small heater in the corner buzzed softly making the room cozy enough. Her body was curled into the fetal position as she slept, completely unaware of anything outside of her subconscious.

Her chest heaved steadily through the night and the room was completely still.

Dark eyes opened scanning the entire room. There wasn't much in the here and it wasn't very large. She would have nowhere to run. He walked soundlessly to her sleeping form with sharpened claws. His usual onyx eyes flickered to deep crimson and fangs grew. He raised his arm until she turned to him yet still completely oblivious that her life was about to end.

He gritted his teeth at her identical features to Hiriko. The way her hair fell carelessly over her seemingly flushed face, the way her full lips slightly open to breathe, and the way her thick eyelashes fanned causing a slight shadow on her cheeks. He stood there waiting for his arm to start working again.

Her lilac eyes jolted opened to the empty room. She sat up and looked around the moon lighten area. She clutched her racing heart and pushed her hair out of her face. "You're okay, Hinata…" She whispered to herself looking out at the high moon in the dark blue sky that was surrounded by shining stars. "Everything is okay…" She repeated before settling down again.

Soon she was asleep again and he walked out the shadows. He glanced down at his trembling fists. Why couldn't he do it! He went up to her sleeping form with intent to kill but it died once seeing her face again. He snatched his hand away and slipped into the shadows again before sun rise came.

.

He started doing this every night since that night. He watched her sleep every night… he watched her toss and turn because of his intense glaze but he disappeared before her eyes could even process what they saw.

He began to obsess over this girl.

He even started to watch her while she was awake, walking throughout her house and while she cooked, watched TV, cleaned and leaving to go to work. He stopped going out in the daylight since Hiriko died. She always hated when he went out in fear of exposing his thin skin or burning but he couldn't help himself now. It was almost winter and the days were darker so he followed her to work and back.

He watched her from afar and rejoiced every time she turned to watch her back.

She was paranoid and had a right to be. He wanted her to be scared, he craved it.

Then there was that fucking blond man she carried with her all the time now. Sasuke hated the creature and he hated how dense she was not to see that the man was in love or very close to being in love with her. In just two weeks he knew everything he needed to know about the little mouse.

He was watching her walk home and happened to glance at his wrist. The veins were showing again which meant he needed to eat. He had a mind to take her but he could only assume that her blood was too pure, too innocent and sweet.

He went into a bar and saw a woman leaning against the wall probably looking like a whore to the normal eye. Sasuke watched her closely. She was a woman who slept with men, killed them and took their money, in other words she would taste amazing.

Then again, he had a thing for the broken hearted and bitter. There was a dark hair woman that was drinking her sorrows away – a very easy target and by the end up the night he drank from her greedily while listening to her erratic heartbeat slow down until it stopped fully.

He wiped his mouth and threw her body down before going to find this woman again. By the time he arrived at her home. She was already asleep. It amazed him how she was even able to sleep with him watching her every night. He slipped in and started his nightly routine.

She sat up slowing staring into the nothingness of her pitch black room, save from the strip of moonlight that shined over the floor. Her opal eyes were as wide as she could make them in order to see if anything was moving. "Please…" She whispered into the darkness. He narrowed his eyes at her attempt to trick him by faking being asleep. "Please come out…" Her voice was barely leaving those lips that reminded him of his love.

There was no reply or movement.

"What do you want?" She clutched the covers around her. Tears started to brim her eyes. "W-What did I do?" She lifted her hand to wipe her escaping tears. "Why do you watch me?"

The room was too quiet and she knew someone was there. He didn't know why she didn't just turn on the lamp, but if she screamed he would have to kill her and maybe she knew that. He could hear her heartbeat in the room, thumping loudly against the wall.

"A-are you going to hurt me?"

He looked down at his normal hands. He opened his eyes to watch her trembling form. Was he? That's why he came, right? To kill her. He didn't think it would take this long. He had killed plenty of humans but she was just…

He gritted his teeth thinking about a familiar memory with Hiriko. She loved to help the underdog, the weaklings and it rubbed off on him. He ran a hand through his hair. He hated her even more now.

"_You do have a soft spot for humans." She smiled at his back._

_With a slight turn, he sighed. "The helpless ones."_

And she was helpless.

She reached for the lamp and turned on the light. The room was empty… again.

.

.

**Author Note: That's chapter two! I revised this so many times because I really want to work on keeping the characters… in character AND detailing… *sigh* Hang in there with me. Anyway, review please!**


	3. The Wallflower Obsession

The Day His Heart Stopped

**Author Note: You know… I enjoy darker fics… ahh nevermind… I'll just let you read it.**

Chapter 3 – The Wallflower Obsession

.

.

_She was sitting alone completely being swallowed by the crowd but even so, he could spot her without trying._

_._

The winter breeze swirled down and danced with the dead leaves and creatures that were lurking in the dark of Konoha. Stars shimmered from their spot in the vast sky along with the moon adding the ever natural glow to the night. The buildings of Konoha stood strong taking the harsh blows from the wind. The streets lay quietly as the night crept along waiting for something to happen.

But it was the first Friday of the month and people were waiting on this time of the night to get out of their house to play in the darkness that awaited them. Pale turquoise eyes gleamed as they stood in front of an extremely loud club. The sign **'Ground Seven' **wasflashing in bright neon colors attracting young adults to come inside.

She had her arms looped with two other bodies. Looking over, to her right emerald eyes were looking back at her with the same excitement. They both looked to the third girl with wide smiles. She managed to give a small one back. Taking notice to her uncertain face the blue eyed beauty smiled at her softly, "Hina-chan," She started having opaque eyes looking back at her. "This is going to be fun, okay?"

She was about to speak but her other friend let go of the blonde's arm to stand beside the meeker girl. "Yeah, you deserve this." She pointed to the flashing sign. "You work too hard!"

As true as that was, she hated being in a crowded place with people she didn't know. She played with the hem of her sheer shirt they made her put on and luckily with a lot of pleading they let her wear a colorful undershirt. "I know…" She whispered feeling more out of place as people rushed pass them.

Ino took her arm and brought her closer. "We know you're stressed out about that stuff that happened," She frowned as if she was thinking of saying something but decided against it. Hinata knew Naruto probably told them himself. They were always so protective. "This is a great way to relieve some of that, right Sakura?"

The light rose haired girl nodded quickly. "Prefect way!"

Hinata bit her lip feeling torn about this but decided that if it made them happy then she would try. She nodded slowly as they cheered. Ino grabbed both girls hand. "We don't leave without letting someone know, okay?"

Hinata felt it was directed at her but nodded anyway.

"If something happens then…" The blonde tapped her chin. "Call us – or Naruto."

So it was directed at her. She nodded and with that they entered the crowded club. Sweaty bodies were already pressing against them. Hinata hated this lifestyle and rather stayed at home but lately her house was feeling more and more uncomfortable especially since last night.

She actually tried talking to whatever was inside of her home.

She managed to maneuver her way to the bar and sat on the stool. The bartender winked at her while serving another customer. She placed her hands on her face trying to recollect her thoughts. It had only been three minutes and she had already lost the girls.

There was a knock in front of her. Opening her eyes and seeing the bartender leaning over the counter. "What can I do for you?"

She sat back giving them some breathing room. "Um… water?"

His pierced eyebrow rose. "Water? You want plain water? What – no ice?"

A blush dusted her cheeks. "That too…"

He watched her for a moment. "You're one of the wallflowers, eh?" He grinned and grabbed a bottle of cold water. "You know, that's dangerous in a place like this." She chewed on her lip at those words instead of replying she went to her small purse. He raised his hand. "No, it's on the house."

She pushed a strand of hair back. "Oh, t-thank you."

He chuckled and shook his head before serving the next customer.

.

Even in his human years he enjoyed clubs, back when he was only twenty-three they were called Taverns not Clubs – as the years changed so then the bar styles but there were a few things that will never change: liquor, drunken people, and sweat. Three things he didn't quite like but dealt with because it was easier to spot the bad apples from the good ones.

He sat on one of the leather couches. There were currently two girls on either of his side, giggling and talking to him as if he cared. His eyes were locked on the girl at the bar. She was sitting alone completely being swallowed by the crowd but even so, he could spot her without trying. The way her back was slumped over and legs crossed at the ankles even the way she was dressed… it was all telling people how much she didn't want to be here.

One girl rubbed his chest while the other one played with his waist length hair. He looked over at the one whose hand was on his chest. He figured that she was noticing that he didn't have much of a pulse there. He grabbed her wrist and brought it to his lips. "You should stop that…" He looked over at her foggy eyes.

She had bad blood. She got dumped because her ex found out that she was cheating on him and two other men. She denied it many times before he caught her in the act. He got all of that from her scent. She gave a seductive grin as his lips brush against the vein on her wrist. "Make me…" She barely whispered.

He stood up with her wrist still in his hold. They made their way outside in the depths of an alley. She could barely walk but that was fine. He mushed her face away before her germ infested lips could touch his. She giggled as he tilted her head to the side. "You're evil." He muttered against the skin of her throat.

She nodded. "Very…" She gasped feeling him kiss the skin. She gripped his shoulder as he got into it. "A-Ah…" His teeth lengthened and plunged into her skin. He pushed her body against the way and covered her mouth with his hand while the other one kept her head tilted. She moaned until he pushed himself deeper. He mentally rejoiced as her bitter blood rushed down his throat. He knew he probably shouldn't have killed her but it was too late and he was very hungry.

He pulled back and watched as the bites faded again. Her cold body fell to the floor. He licked his lips before walking around and seeing his new obsession walking down the dark road without anyone.

He frowned. Didn't the girl tell her not to do that? He slipped into the shadows. He would have to teach her a lesson.

.

She rubbed her arms. She was very much upset with Ino and Sakura. They thought that she had left the bar after they went in so they went on a search party to find her. She knew they had to be drunk off their asses if they called her to see if she had seen herself anywhere.

She told them to wait at their usually café. Opal eyes scanned her surroundings this time. She kept her head down but stayed alert. That feeling came back ten folds stronger than before. She turned to see that the streets were empty.

She turned back to see a man walking in front of her. Her heart started racing like mad. He wasn't there just a few seconds ago. She swallowed her heart just as he stopped walking. She almost instantly stopped too. She chewed on her cheek before crossing the street. Glancing over, he was gone.

Her eyes widened as the air around her got thicker. She started to speed walk having only the flickering streetlights as small havens. She was about to turn the corner and looked back to see the same man standing in the same place again completely still.

Fear had a chokehold on her and it wasn't letting go. She broke out into a sprint around the corner to see the man about three feet away. She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. She pulled out her phone while crossing the street. She quickly typed in Ino's number until she heard footsteps behind her. After he started matching her pace perfectly, she started to run.

She felt tears started to form until she bumped into a body so hard that she stumbled back. A high scream found its way out into the street. She tripped over what seemed like air. The man turned around slowly to her. She felt her body started to shake. This was the same feeling that she felt at home.

This was the… thing.

The wind spun around them making long ebony hair blew behind him. Deep red eyes stared into shaken lilac ones. Hissing through long fangs bared at the girl, he stepped up to her as she crawled backwards. She felt the world slipping away from her. He was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do. Her mind clouded and vision went black.

.

.

The Sun had no mercy on her. It poured into her room filling the medium sized room to full capacity. She rolled over giving the light her back. She groaned slowly before pushing herself up. "My… room?" She rubbed her eyes. Sure enough, it was her home.

She looked at her body and it was still clothed with the outfit she had on last night. She didn't even remember even getting home. All she could remember…

She squeezed her eyes shut only to see those eyes. She called Ino. "How did I get home?"

"**I thought you just went home! We waited on you for two hours, Hinata! You didn't even answer your phone! I have the mi-"**

"Did Naruto come?" She cut her off.

The blonde smacked her teeth. **"No, Sakura being the idiot she is – called him told him that we lost you. He chewed us out so bad I am still recovering. Hell, I am just glad you're home. If you disappeared he would have killed us!"**

"Ino…" She smiled.

"**Seriously, Naruto is like serious when it comes to you."**

She sighed. They all were. "Well, I'm home and safe so could you tell him that… I think I just want to be alone today."

"**But it's Saturday! There's a ne-"**

"Please, I just can't right now." She muttered. Ino sighed and agreed. Hinata hung up and sighed. It had to be a dream and yet it didn't explain that feeling she got. She hugged herself and got up to make breakfast.

She walked out into the living room seeing that the door was still locked the same way she did when she left. She was sure of that because she left her keys over Ino's house thinking they were all supposed to go back over there. How did she in the house without her keys?

She stared at the door for a long time. Maybe that man was in some way her guardian angel, he was just kind of lost when it came to not scaring her until she fainted and that she clearly remembered. Those eyes were hypnotizing in the most dangerous way. She placed a hand to her heart.

.

He should have killed her when he had the chance. She was out of it and he should have just sliced her throat open but instead he brought her back home and disappeared right before she woke up. He watched as that blond fool pulled up at her home. He fixed his mop of blond hair and got out the car.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

He wasn't normal.

Something about him was off. He didn't smell completely human but he sure as hell wasn't anything other than a blood bag. Sasuke fought from baring his teeth. He could have sworn blue eyes caught his but dismissed it and appeared inside the house.

Hinata walked to the door. "N-Naruto-kun!"

He grinned. "I can't stay long and I know you don't want company but you know how Ino and Sakura can be…" He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah… I know." She smiled at her best friend.

He looked behind her for a second. "Hinata," Azure eyes looked back at lighter, paler lilac ones. "Is someone in here?"

She turned for a moment. "N-No…"

His brow furrowed. "What aren't you telling me?"

She chewed on her cheek and started gushing out everything that has been happening for the past three weeks. She told him how paranoid and scared she was. She almost started crying when she described the man to him. He frowned. "Why don't you stay at my place for a few days?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and almost came out of his hiding place. Hinata shook her head. "N-No, I couldn't do that!" And he all but begged her but at the end she declined.

He sighed. "If he hurts you," He shook his head. "If anything hurts you," His frown was something she was seeing more and more each day. "You better tell me, okay?"

She clenched her fist on her lap. "I'm not a child, Naruto."

His eyes widened. "I didn't say that!"

She shook her head. "You're… you're right… I just want to be alone. I'm fine." He stared at her for a long moment before leaving without another word. She winced as the door slammed. She wanted to chase after him but decided against it.

.

Later that night, she was fed up with being scared in her own home. She was going to catch whatever it was that was watching her from afar. She lied down and pulled the covers up to her chin, curling up as normal. She closed her eyes and evened out her breathing.

Nothing happened for a long time and she was about to give up until 2:46am. Faint footsteps came up to the bed slowly. It took everything in her not to panic. She heard the footsteps round her bed. The soft clicks of small heels were the only noise in the room.

She bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. She quickly opened her eyes to opposing onyx ones. Her heart took a stand still laying eyes on the very person she thought it was. She blinked and he was gone. A heavy sob racked her body. "S-Stop it!" She sat on her knees. "P-Please stop hiding!" She clutched the front of her shirt feeling salty tear drops fall on her small fists.

Her shoulders shook violently. "Just show yourself!" She screamed feeling the last shred of her sanity dissolve with her tears. She shook her matted navy hair. "P-Please…" She looked up hearing a footstep.

A gasp was caught in her throat seeing black shoes appear in the moonlight and soon a body followed after them. Finally, he stepped into the light leaving the darkness behind him. She swallowed hard. "Y-You…" Dark onyx eyes watched her emotionlessly.

She licked her suddenly dry lips at him. "W-Who are you…? A-Are you a ghost?" He took a caution step closer to her. His skin was the purest form of porcelain she had the chance of seeing. He had thin pink lips and a strong, pointed nose. His dark eyes seemed to be deep black holes surrounded by long thick eyelashes along with perfectly shaped black eyebrows. His ebony hair fell over his large linen shirt and leather vest before ending at his waist. He had two rings dangling over his sculpted collar bone.

Both of his hands were resting by his side with a few rings on each finger. His nails were long almost like claws. The moon gave him a glow that she never seen another human possess.

Whoever he was… he was beautiful.

He watched trembling opaque eyes as if she was the crazy one. He then brought up two slender fingers and gently grabbed a lock of her navy tresses. He moved it against his skin slowly like he wanted to remember this. "…Hiriko…" He muttered.

His face filled with pain but didn't remove his fingers from her head. She shook her head slowly just in case he went mad. "I… I am Hinata…" She whispered. "Who… a-are you?" She watched his fingers move along her hair shaft. She heard him let out a soft sigh before leaving her head.

He placed his hands in his pockets before turning away. He walked to the window. She didn't feel like he would kill her even if everything about a strange man appearing in her house seemed wrong. "Why have you been watching me?"

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at her. "To kill you…" He muttered watching her recoil back. He brought a hand to his rings. "But I cannot," He frowned. "I do not understand why that is…" He looked at her like she knew the answer.

She didn't know what to say. He wanted to kill her! He couldn't – but he wanted to. Wasn't that enough to run out of the room but if he had been watching her like she felt and if he moved as fast as he could then there would be no point. She was going to be brave for once in her life.

"A-are you going to hurt me?" She whispered hoping he had heard her. He brought his eyes to the moon then back at her quivering form. "W-will you hurt me?" She asked again sitting on the bed.

He looked down at his hands then clenched them. There was a long pause. She couldn't take her eye off of him. Something in her just wanted to touch him to see if it all was real – to see if he was real. She needed to know that she wasn't insane.

He was here in the flesh. If her feeling was right then he was dedicated to watching her every move. He showed up in her mind as a monster. A red eyed monster that was getting ready to pounce on her. He wasn't like anything she could have come up with. He was a man or something otherworldly that had a painful past but never showed it on his face.

Her heart was beating against her skull, waiting on his final answer. She watched him watch her. His eyes didn't change and his lips barely moved but she heard him. It was a whisper before he disappeared again but it was enough.

"No."

.

.

.

**Author Note: First real interaction! Hey, did you see I changed the genre?! I did… and for a lovely reason. This fic is all about me growing and dipping in the darker side of SasuHina. Now, can you do me a favor? Review please!**


	4. A Dangerous Serenity

The Day His Heart Stopped

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really love them. I really am trying to detail and have actual outlines for my stories. I even outlined the very last chapter so now I have a strict plotline to stick to. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 4 – A Dangerous Serenity

.

.

_It was something about him that was… she didn't know… but whatever it was she was becoming more and more accustom to it. _

_._

.

Winter air was crisp and the feeling of the upcoming holidays was heavy. The sky was bright yet gave no heat to the shivering children, friends and couples on the frozen lake. Snow fell gradually, melting as it met the warmth of bodies. Opal eyes took in the scene with a grateful smile. She looked up towards the bridge seeing a dark figure leaning over it with his arms cross. His hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail behind him and his outfit was all black.

She didn't have to look at his eyes to know that he was watching her closely. "Hinata," She ripped her eyes from the man and to her blond friends. Ino skated over and slung an arm over her shoulder. "What cha' looking at!?" She grinned happily.

The timid girl smiled and told her it was nothing. Naruto was pulling Sakura along as her legs wobbled helplessly. "I hate thi-" She panicked almost falling. Naruto laughed and pulled her up. "I want to go home." She clung onto his strong arm.

Azure eyes rolled playfully and looked at Hinata. "I thought you were supposed to be teaching her?"

Hinata giggled, bringing her gloved hands to her mouth. Ino laughed and wrapped her arms around the pinkette's waist. "I'll teach the brat!"

"Ino!" Sakura screamed and fell. The trio laughed at her. "It's – so – cold!" She pouted. Ino skated in front of her with a wicked smile until Sakura snatched her ankle and she joined her friend on the icy floor.

Naruto moved beside Hinata. "Why did we bring them again?"

Hinata shrugged. "I thought it'll be fun."

He adjusted his beanie before taking her hand. "Let's leave these losers before they break the ice."

The girls gasped but couldn't reach him. Hinata laughed and followed the retreating blond. She skated over and glanced at the now crowded bridge but didn't see him. She saw Naruto skate up to her and extend his hands which she took. He laughed when she lost her footing but quickly regained balance. "N-Naruto…"

They decided to go in circles. "Yeah…" He looked up at her. His blond hair looked brilliant in the sun. His cerulean eyes seemed so open and happy.

"I'm sorry about…" She trailed off.

He shook his head. "Nah, it's fine." She peered at him, clearly not in the less bit convinced. He and Sakura were always at each other's throats even he and Ino had their fair share of arguments but they never argued about anything serious before.

She wrung gloved fingers and looked down. "Please," She whispered and looked back up at him. "Please stop treating me like a kid."

He huffed letting out a small ball of white breath. "Hin-" He paused looking at her widened eyes and bitten lip. He closed his eyes for a moment letting the sound of children playing and the girls falling take up the space. With another sigh, "I am sorry." He gave his normal foxy grin.

She couldn't help but smile back – he was contagious.

Without much thought, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his torso. He always smelt of cream and oranges even though she was sure he bathed in ramen. She felt him stiffen but hug her back. "I love you, Naruto." She pressed her head into his chest.

When he didn't respond she pulled back with an uncertain face. "I-"

"WAS THIS A DATE?" Ino pulled Sakura towards them. Hinata laughed that the nearly perfect girl helplessly being drug around. Ino put a hand on her hip. "I will not be a third wheel with Bambi on Ice!" She grabbed Hinata's wrist.

A blush found the girl's already flushed face. "It's n-not!" She looked back at a confused Naruto as Ino pulled her along.

.

.

The flames in the fireplace place flickered from bright oranges to fierce scarlet. His eyes watched the offending element with a mix between hate and fascination. They swayed and burned the wood as they performed their own daring dance. They bend around the next, the scent of their success filled the usually cold room while pushing out the freezing air one move at a time.

He didn't exactly know why he lit the fireplace or why he even bothered with such a dangerous element but it seemed natural.

It was human to want to become warm in the blistering cold. He watched his skin glow from the flames in front of him. His onyx eyes shifted from black to dark gray. He could feel the warmth of the flames but did not need it for comfort like other humans.

He frowned and walked from his place on his leather couch to the fireplace. Crouching, he rolled up a sleeve and held it over the whisking flames. He gritted his teeth from the pain of just being near it. He brought his hand back not being able to take another moment.

"Foolish!" He yelled in his empty home. He seethed angrily storming through the living room into the kitchen. He didn't know if he was talking about himself or the girl. He turned on the stove and went to pick up a butcher knife. "She is foolish!" He concluded placing the knife on the bright red rings.

He didn't like it. He didn't want her comfortable in his presence. He wanted her to fear him, to hate him, to try to run from him. He wanted to see her lilac eyes tremble as he watched himself in them.

Looking like _his_ Hiriko didn't save her from his rage. No, it only fueled him to no end. Yes, he enjoyed their similar features and took refuge in them selfishly some nights but he _hated _Hinata. And so, he decided, he was going to teach her that he wasn't some character out of a romance book, like many people thought of his kind to be. He wasn't going to be gentle with her nor restrain himself for her.

He would never love her.

He picked up the handle of the heated knife and placed his hand flat on the marble table. He gritted his teeth before driving the hot knife into the back of his hand. He refused to scream but instead watched as the metal ate away at his flesh. He felt his blood rushing to heal the wound.

He pulled it out and watched his veins reconnected, flesh regenerate and finally his skin covered it as if nothing was here. Throwing the bloody knife in the sink, he stalked out into the cold night.

.

She relaxed slowly as the heated water showered over her head and body. She stared at the shower wall completely zoning out of reality.

She found some strange sense of security knowing that she had someone to watch her from danger. It was something about him that was… she didn't know… but whatever it was she was becoming more and more accustom to it. She didn't even know his name, who or what he was exactly. He had been the root of her nightmares for the pass weeks and yet without a beat, she forgave him.

Hearing a thump outside of the bathroom she peered out cautiously. "…H-Hello?" Fog had taken over the room. She reached to turn off the water. She froze hearing more chaos. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it securely around her body. Opening the door to her dark bedroom, nothing seemed out of place but her heart wasn't listening to that. She stepped out and saw him standing by the window. "Y-you…"

He didn't bother looking at her but rather at the moon. His arms were cross and face void of any emotions. He brought out one hand, motioning her to come towards him. She did – hesitantly. Her footsteps felt quick but getting to him seem like it was taking forever.

She finally came to the window and saw him point a slender finger at the full moon. She swallowed her heart and opal eyes drifted from his hand to his wrist down to his arm that disappeared under the white cotton shirt he had on. She lifted her eyes to his broad shoulder onto his unmarked neck then to his face.

His lips were pressed into a line, his nose seemed to flare and his eyes – were looking back at her. Her heart skipped a beat as she flinched at his piercing scarlet eyes. Her mouth opened and closed before giving up. "The moon," He spoke. His voice sent chills down her spine. "It is full." He finished.

She gripped the front of her towel. "It is." She agreed softly.

His eyes turned back to the moon. "I hate you." He clarified.

Her eyes stretched at him but then found solace in looking at the ground. He didn't know her so how did – how could he hate her. She chewed on her cheek until she tasted blood. She couldn't stop her gritting teeth. The fear that had tapped her on the shoulder was now clutching her so tightly she couldn't bring herself to breathe.

He glared at her. "Shall I kill you now?"

She stepped back as he turned to her. "N-No!" She squeaked.

He pressed his back against the window before pushing himself off coolly. His footsteps were barely heard when he appeared in front of her. His hand gripped a fist full of her hair. "Do you know what I am?" He brought his thumb to the bottom of her lip.

He rejoiced at her quivering form. "…N-No…"

A perfect brow rose and opened his mouth slightly letting his canines grow and sharpen. "I was made to kill you." He growled.

Without thought she brought her hand up to his offending limb. His eyes widened at her dainty hand clasp around his own wrist. "You said… Y-you said," She whispered. "Y-You wouldn't… hurt me."

He pulled her face closer. "Did you trust that?" She nodded slowly. "Then you are more foolish than I thought." She winced at his tug at her hair. "Do not be mistaken, girl." With his other hand, he gripped her neck. "Just because I won't _hurt_ you physically doesn't mean there aren't other methods." He hissed.

She whimpered and tried getting away from him but it seemed like he was made of stone. "P-Please," She squeezed her eyes closed. "W-Why me?"

He squeezed her throat tighter and pulled at her scalp harder. "Do not tell your friends about me." He ignored her statement. "I am not obligated not to kill them, understood?" She nodded quickly then he dropped his hands.

She brought her hands to her sore throat. "J-Just leave me alone then…" She swallowed. "I-If you hate me b-but w-won't kill me… then l-leave!" Tears sprang up.

He brought his hands up like claws and his nails grew. "Should I kill you?"

She coughed trying to catch her breath. He watched her eyes flicker with anger. "D-Do it," His eyes widened at her. "K-Kill me."

_Hiriko frowned and threw her arms in the air. "Kill me!" She unlaced her corset exposing smooth, porcelain skin. "Peirce me in the heart!"_

He stepped back clutching the two rings hanging from his neck. "…Hiriko…" He whispered.

"My name is Hinata!" She clutched her towel. His eyes drifted down to her clenched hands and just noticed she had on nothing but a piece of cloth. He squeezed the rings. Hiriko had a birthmark on her left breast, it was a small diamond.

He narrowed his eyes at her. If she was Hiriko then she would have the same marking. He walked up to her with moved her hands. Her eyes widened. "Wh-What are you do-" He opened her towel.

There was nothing there.

He wrapped it around her feeling an overwhelming coat of disappointment wash over him harshly. He clenched his fist and walked into the shadows. Her face was burning still even after he left.

.

.

He appeared on the roof of his home. He fell to his knees letting his hair curtain his face. It felt like someone had ripped through his body and taken out his heart all over again. Vampires did have hearts but they were, in a sense, frozen. They pulsed maybe a few times a day. He gripped the top of his head almost until it bled. "I am just as foolish as her…" He whispered.

He clenched his trembling fist. He honestly believed that maybe, something that was above them – something more powerful was watching him and pitied him – had rebirthed his only love. Those eyes weren't hers and that voice wasn't hers.

He wanted to scream, to punch or kill something but above all else he wanted to die. He wanted to just stop this vicious cycle of watching humans die. He didn't have to be alone, there were others like him out there and he had met a few and even Hiriko's maker.

But he rather stay alone.

Then she showed up and ruined everything. He jumped from his roof and ventured out to kill his next prey.

.

.

She sat at her office desk with both hands on her knees trying to keep them at bay. She hadn't slept at all. Her heart was bothered by the slightest noises now. She was paranoid again and it didn't help that she had to report to work an hour early.

There was a knock at her door, her body visibly jumped at the sound. Opaque eyes looked at her boss wearily. He crossed his arms. "Look, get over whatever has you crazy."

She nodded quickly. "Y-Yes sir."

"Have you moved my meetings?" She nodded. "And fixed the agenda?" She nodded again. "But have you sent out those new company memos?"

"I d-did."

He scoffed. "And you rechecked your work?"

"Always sir…"

He closed his eyes. "Come to dinner with me," She looked up to object but he was already gone. She looked at her hands and stood up.

.

They sat at a rather fancy restaurant that was painted in a lovely teal color. Honestly, the new atmosphere calmed her nerves. Her boss was looking at his menu then back at her. He was probably a few years older than her. His burgundy hair brushed his shoulders and vibrant honey eyes took in everything around him. His skin was sun kissed just like Naruto's. She smiled at the thought of the blond.

Her boss looked up with a smirk completely misunderstanding her smile. "Hinata," He started. She refrained from frowning at the usage of her first name. "You are quite the employee." He closed the menu. She played with the frilled ends of her scarf. "That's why I'm firing you."

Her eyes widened at him. "W-What I-"

He raised his hand. "Just listen to me before you start crying," He pushed his hair off his shoulder. She blinked at him trying to stop the urge from leaving. "Are you listening?" He pressed. She nodded. "You know, I only am hard on you because of your father."

She winced at the statement. "O-Oh."

He sighed. "I have given him your monthly check-in," He intertwined his fingers. "He wants you to work for him."

She clenched her fist. "W-Why!? Mr. Hitsugaya I-" She leaned forward.

"I told him that you have been nothing but the best PA," He rubbed his temples. "I even made the work harder on you so you could… stay with us a few more months."

Well, she wasn't scared anymore… now she was terrified. "B-But… I want to work for you!"

He chuckled. "Here I thought you hated me."

"I do." She blurted out.

He shrugged. "Understandable, but it is out of my control. That is all I wanted to talk to you about." He stood. "Come, I will take you home."

"I'll walk." She shook her head.

"Nonsense, have you not been watching the News?" She shook her head quickly. "People have been getting killed left and right. Says the killer drains their blood like some sort of… of-"

"Vampire?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's just crazy." She nodded slowly. "Now, come along." He commanded and this time she followed. "Oh, I suppose you can start calling me Yoshi now since I'm not your boss anymore." She rolled her eyes at the man.

.

.

"And how does that make you feel?" Which earned him a playfully punch. He looked down at the navy haired girl resting her head in his lap. She frowned up at him then closed her eyes. He placed a hand over her eyes. "Okay, what's wrong with working for your dad? Wouldn't you be getting paid a lot more?"

She shrugged and grabbed his hands. "He… he hates me." She whispered.

"I find that hard to believe – he is giving you a job without an interview or anything!" He smiled as she peeked through his hands.

"He j-just wants to have a c-close eye on me if I mess up," She pushed herself up and cuddled next to him. "I'm a disaster waiting in his eyes."

He sighed. "You'll be fine, Hina. I promise." He put out a pinky. She giggled and curled her smaller one around his. "If not then I'll go on a Ramen diet for a month."

She gasped. "Naruto!"

He ruffled her hair. "I know, I take it back I don't care THAT much." She pouted then froze when his hand came up to her scarf. "Are you hurt?" He muttered. She snatched away. "Hinata…"

She swallowed hard. "I have a rash."

He didn't believe her. "Let me see," She stood up. "Hinata…"

"N-No!" She squeaked as he grabbed her shoulder. "Na-Naruto!" He pulled her towards him and unwrapped the scarf. Her eyes glossed over and brought her hands up to her bruised neck.

"What happened?" He growled.

She shook her head. "N-Nothing."

"Did he hurt you?" He grabbed her arm. She couldn't even bring words to her throat. He tugged her closer causing tears to fall. She hated lying to him but… she had to protect him – all of them. She couldn't live with herself if anyone died because she couldn't kill her mouth closed about the man.

She looked into Naruto's eyes preparing herself to lie to her best friend. She could have sworn his usual bright blue eyes had turned red.

"Did he," He growled. She never saw him so upset. "Did Sasuke hurt you?"

Her eyes widened. "W-Who?"

.

.

.

**Author Note: WORD! Note, for those who didn't catch it… Sasuke never told Hinata his name. Naruto is on what I like to call 'O.S.' which stands for 'Other Shit' and we will see that in later chapters and forget all that clichéd Werewolf crap. Sasuke is crazy too! Teehee, anyway, please review it makes me SO happy!**


	5. Once Bitten

The Day His Heart Stopped

**Author Note: So, my idiot brother had my laptop in his backpack and… it rained. It got freaking water damage! There's a huge corner of my laptop whited out! It's really annoying considering I have to minimize Word to see. Brightside, Mom is getting me a new for Christmas… so I don't have to beat his ass.**

**Well… here's chapter five!**

Chapter 5 – Once Bitten

.

.

.

_He didn't see her when he looked into her eyes. He saw someone completely different and she figured that's why he was so angry, not at her but at himself._

_._

_._

_._

Soft humming of the ventilation system came on filling the small living room with artificial yet comforting warmth. The muted television still displayed the reality show they had been watching. A soft linen scarf was thrown on the floor next to its trembling owner.

Her feet felt like they were giving up along with her body if it wasn't for her forearms being clutched tightly. Opal eyes locked onto simmering angry cobalt one. He seemed to be out of it, as if he was in a daydream. The threating air around him diminished and his hold loosened. "Hi-"

He never EVER put his hands her before.

This wasn't her Naruto. Not the one she knew at least.

She couldn't bring herself to speak to him. She looked at her throbbing forearms and saw his markings on her. Fearful, glossed eyes finally blinked and a stream of tears followed after. He clasped his hands together. "I'm s-" He stepped closer only for her to take a quick step back.

Her navy hair sprayed over her shoulders as she shook her head and wrapped her arms around her shuddering body. He took a deep breath and pulled her into a hug only for her to rip out of his grip. "N-Naruto…" She brought a hand to her lips. "W-What happened to you? W-Why…" She tucked her lip in her mouth.

"I got carried away," He started feeling more nervous than ever but still decided to ignore her questions. "Someone – hurt you. You know how I am." He defended himself hopelessly.

"I don't!" She yelled. "I don't know _anything _anymore!" She pulled at her head.

First, she has a stalking vampire then her father wants her to work for him again then to top it all off her best friend damn near attacks her. Nothing is making much sense anymore.

His mouth opened and closed, feeling defeated. "I s-should go."

She turned away from him. _'That's the best thing you've said all night.'_

He grabbed his stuff. "I'm so sorry, Hinata." He touched her shoulder only for her to move away from him. He snatched his hand back and stormed out of the apartment. She heard the door slam before her legs gave out. She pushed herself against the couch and sobbed.

.

.

Later on that night, she robotically applied nude lip gloss in the mirror. She fixed the front of her hair and sat on her bed. "Be a good girl," She coached herself. She put on her black Red Bottom Stilettos, strapping them; she patted her dark long sleeved plum dress until all the wrinkles were gone. She looked in the mirror again at her opal eyes and saw nothing special.

She put on a simple gold necklace before a horn blared throughout her home. With a shaky sigh, she grabbed a jacket and headed out the door to the limo that was waiting on her. The chauffeur opened the door and bowed deeply. "Good evening, Ms. Hyuuga."

She gave him a warm smile before sliding into the car. Her father and cousin were sitting on the opposing side. She first looked at her cousin. "Neji," He gave a curt nod and went back to reading something on his phone. Lilac tinted eyes met hard milky ones. "Father…"

He let his normal impassive face crack into a deep frown. "Hinata, you're late."

'_By two minutes.' _She thought sourly.

"My apologizes father," She whispered and looked out the window. "It is good to see you both." She lied letting her eyes rest on her clenched hands.

"If only better terms," He responded. She looked up at him. She thought this was the best terms they've had in three years. She decided not to respond but rather listen to the limo against the street.

.

They pulled up to the restaurant without a word. She allowed her father to lead the way. Neji put his phone up. "Try not to stutter," He whispered placing a comforting hand on her back, motioning her to quicken her pace. "He will only be harder on you."

She looked up at her older cousin. She should hate him for all that he had done to her in the past but she couldn't bring herself to do so. He was vexatious, calculating and manipulating. For all she knew her father could be fond of her stutter – she doubted it but Neji was never the "supportive" sibling.

"Yes, Neji." She took her seat carefully.

Her father whispered something to the waiter, the young man dashed off. The eldest Hyuuga moved his hair out of the way. "Starting where you did I could have only assumed that Hitsugaya would have fired you," He closed his menu to look at her. "You _are_ quite the…" He rotated his wrist. "Screw-up?"

She looked down. "Yes father."

"To my honest surprise, he says you are the best he was ever had, assuming that he must have had the worst."

She fought back the tears in her eyes and busied herself with the menu. She chewed on her cheeks until Neji coughed. She glanced up at her uppity cousin. "I will be taking you under my wings for the next upcoming weeks."

Her father nodded. "If you don't meet my expectations," He frowned. "Expect to be disowned."

"F-Fa-"

"It will be the first time Byakugan Corp. will not have a rightful heir," He glanced up as three glasses of red wine were placed on the table. "But sometimes traditions were meant to be broken."

"F-Father, I w-will not disappoint you."

He clenched his fist. "Fix that damn stuttering."

She swallowed a squeak and looked at her glass feeling Neji's smirk. When the light shimmered off the chandelier it hit the glass giving the liquid a beautiful crimson color. Just like his eyes…

'_Sasuke…'_

She brought a hand to her heart. The name sounded nice for someone like him. She would call him Sasuke. She looked up feeling eye burning into her forehead. Her father was watching her closely and she, at that moment, was more terrified of her father than a vampire.

.

.

After telling her family that she would find her way home, they didn't think twice about leaving. She walked through the park onto the bridge. It was completely vacant. Cupping her bare hands to her lips, in hopes of staying warm she watched the moon. It was sitting in the sky looking beautiful and giving Konoha its special glow.

The cold winter wind whipped around the area, she rubbed her arms as they were quickly losing heat. It would have been wise to go home. She couldn't bring herself to move from this spot. She felt tears burn her eyes again thinking about Naruto.

What was he hiding? Her lavender eyes squeezed. "Stop crying," She whispered to herself. "You cry too much." She looked at the colorful city lights in the distant and wished to just leave it all.

She let out a white puff of air before feeling eyes on her. She turned to her left slowly hearing clicking of men shoes. Once the new presence arrived, she turned to see him in a nice slimming black suit. His hair was weird, she noticed, it hung over either side of his face but the back spiked a bit before they fell down his back. She absently touched her own head.

'_His hair is better than mine.'_

His hands clutched cold metal without a goose bump in sight. She brought her eyes to his flawless face. "H-Hey…" She whispered.

He didn't respond, of course. She watched the silent moon while chewing on her cheeks hard until they bled. "Stop." He commanded.

Lilac eyes carefully moved to his form. There was a long pause. "W-What?"

"I can smell your blood." He glanced over.

Her heart dropped into her stomach and quickly swallowed the small amount of the metallic liquid. His onyx eyes were so deep, like the blackest ocean. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He didn't see her when he looked into her eyes. He saw someone completely different and she figured that's why he was so angry, not at her but at himself.

"S-S-Sorry…" She could barely get out. He looked back over the bridge ignoring her blushing face. She caught sight of the two sliver rings dangling from his neck. "W-Why a-a-are you following me?" She fought to keep her teeth from chattering.

He didn't say a word for a long time. She swallowed some fear. "W-Who… Who is H-Hiriko?"

He stood up right. "None of your concern."

She would have to respect that. Seriously, who was she to disrespect a guy that could rip her throat out in milliseconds? Flashbacks came to her mind of the night they met and caused her to visibly shiver now. She turned to say something to him instead he was placing his suit jacket over her shoulders.

He had an intoxicating scent that she couldn't describe. It wasn't warm inside like a human would be. It was as if he had it laying on ice first. She didn't complain but wrapped it around her shivering body. "Thank you…" She said.

He motioned his head slightly for her to follow. She did without thinking about it. They walked silently back to her place in a comfortable silence on his part –in a nervous wreck on hers. She leaned against the door. "Thank you…" She grabbed the door knob for support.

He watched her for a moment before turning to walk away.

"Wait," She called. He turned to her. "Will you be… will you be watching me tonight?" She shook her head. It sounded much stranger when she voiced it. "I mean… you can come in," She swallowed as she opened the door. "You know, i-invited."

He suddenly appeared in front of her. She was sure she stopped breathing all together at this point feeling his chest brush against hers. His hand rested on her shoulder. She watched him with trembling eyes. He moved his hand over her shoulder until it was bare then took his jacket off of her before leaning down to see her eyes in the light. "I don't need an invitation."

"I-"

His eyebrow lifted before disappearing. She swallowed hard before pulling herself into her home. She slid down her door trying to keep her blush at bay.

.

She reached over for a book, not being able to sleep, she turned on the lamp. She put on her reading glasses and pulled her knees up. She enjoyed reading anything that caught her attention and it seemed right now she was reading _The History of Vampires._ Could anyone blame her for being curious?

"Weakness," She read softly. "Garlic is the most known to be very effective because of its strong scent." She furrowed her brow. "Then why doesn't onion not-"

"It's a lie." He walked out the shadows.

Her face turned almost five different shades of red. "I-I…" She swallowed. "What about h-holy water?"

He stood in front of her bed with his arms crossed. "I am fond of churches, temples and other highly religious places," She never heard him talk so much and refused to stop him. "My home is placed perfectly so I can hear them sing the old hymns."

She flipped the book. "Stake to the heart?"

"My heart only beats four to five times a day, essentially I am dead."

She made a small 'o' with her mouth. "…How old are you?"

He closed his eyes after sitting on the end of her bed. "Two hundred and sixty."

She clutched her chest. "Y-You l-look r-really young."

He didn't bother to look at her. "Ah, we do not age despite what you humans think –no matter of years will change our appearance."

She sat on her knees. "Can I ask your name?"

He finally turned to her to find her face bright red again. "Why do you blush so?" He asked.

She looked down. "I…" She paused. "Y-You attacked me and – and saw me naked."

"Have you not been attacked before," He asked. "Surely you do not blush in their presence."

"They don't show up while I sleep." She countered.

Without replying to that. "Have you not been seen naked?"

Her face lit up again. "I…"

"I was looking for a birthmark." He clarified. He was born in the time of chivalry had his mother been alive to know of this he would get the lecture of his life.

"Y-You still attacked me."

"I have told you," He paused. "I hate you." She crawled to his spot on the bed. He glanced over. "You're annoying."

"Yet," She started. "You watch me slee-." She was cut off by the hand around her neck. She grabbed them before he could tighten his grip. She watched his eyes flicker red. "Sa-Sasuke!" She squeaked.

He jumped back and growled. "How do you know my name?"

Her heart dropped completely. Naruto… knew his name? This Sasuke! She crawled backwards seeing his canine teeth grow and his hair started to get crazy. "How!" He snarled. She blinked and he was pinning her down on the bed. "I asked you a question."

She shook her head, feeling tears sprang up again. She was so tired of crying! She also couldn't stop them and broke into a painful sob. He squeezed her wrist before looking at her bare arms and narrowed his eyes. "Who hurt you?"

She watched his eyes come back to hers. "Y-You…" She whispered. He grabbed her chin with his rough hands. "S-Stop it!" He snatched her jaw and dared her to scream. He brought one of her bruised arms up to him.

She watched three dots appear in his crimson eyes. With a careful hand he placed two fingers along the bruise, her heart skipped seeing the dots spin rapidly. "The blond boy." He dropped her arm and stood.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke didn't say a word so she got up a grabbed his arm before he disappeared. "Don't hurt him!" She cried. "Please, don't hurt him!"

He ripped out of her grip before grabbing her jaw. "Don't you dare lie to me again…I will kill him." He hissed. She grabbed his wrists and nodded quickly.

"I… I'll d-do anything," She sobbed. "J-Just don't hurt him." He snatched away. "Sasuke!" She clutched onto his waist. Suddenly flashbacks of fire raided his mind. She physically felt him get angrier but she didn't care, she had to save Naruto.

"_Sasuke…" Hiriko touched his arms. "You can't hurt them."_

He turned around. "Okay Hiriko!" He yelled in her face. "O-" He blinked not seeing the woman. Hinata saw nothing but pain in his eyes. He unlatched himself from her and leaned against the window sill.

Hinata wanted to comfort him, really… seeing that much pain in one person's eyes was even too much for her. He staggered forward for a moment. She licked her dry lips. "D-Do… Do I look like her?" He nodded weakly. She looked down at her bare feet. "Y-You really loved her?"

"I love her." He corrected.

She wiped a tear away. "Maybe," She whispered. "You should stop coming here. I am only hurting you."

He regained his composure. "I have tried. I cannot," He looked up at her with dead serious eyes. "I have become obsessed with you, Hinata."

She took a weary step back. Was that the first time he has said her name? She felt her heart thumping against her ribcage. His onyx eyes told no lie. "W-What…"

He was obsessed with her. His teeth were bare and ached to just taste how sweet her blood was. He hated sweet blood. He growled. "Are you bleeding?" She quickly scanned her body and noticed she barely had a scratch on her wrist from his nails.

"Y-You look worse than me," She whispered. He looked at his veins showing through his wrist. He mentally scolded himself for using his power on something as simple as to see who caused her bruise. "A-Are you hungry?"

He watched her dig her own nail into the scratched wrist. His eyes widened. "What are you doing!?" His fangs were throbbing and tomoes were spinning in his eyes lazily.

She walked up to him. "If I let you bite me will you promise not to hurt Naruto-kun?"

"You are a foolish human," He covered his mouth. "Will you risk your life for someone that hurt you?"

She nodded. "Promise?"

He watched her bright red blood drip on the cream color carpet. He didn't drink from innocent people, he preserved their blood for a small dessert. He licked his lips and looked back into lilac eyes. "It's my word."

She nodded and offered her wrist. He took the limb and sat her down. He licked off the dripping blood and the wound healed. Her eyelids were heavy at the euphoric feeling that rushed through her body. He took her neck and breathed deeply over her thumping veins. He didn't bother tricking her instead eased his aching canine into her skin.

He felt her tense up and grab his hands. He bit down until his front and bottom teeth nicked the skin. His tongue moved over the flesh taking in the sweet liquid.

Where human tasted something like pennies, he tasted some sort of gourmet food, or dessert in her case. He dug deeper, ignoring her soft moan and nails digging into his wrists. He kept a careful watch on his body to see when he needed to stop.

Having his fill, he pulled away making sure her pulse was still here and marks were gone. Her eyelids were low and blinked slowly. He stood feeling like he was fifty again. She grabbed his hand slowly. "You promised," She whispered. "You… You have to k-keep it."

He put her back in bed. "It was my word." He watched her eyes rolled back and with that he disappeared.

.

.

.

**Author Note: At first I was going to reveal what… or if Naruto is something in this chapter but then I was like NAH! It's too early in the story to be dropping the hot bombs yet. Be warned, not everyone is what they appear. MuhahaHAHAHA! *rolls into dark cave***


	6. Sorrowed Tears

The Day His Heart Stopped

**Author Note: So, I was about to upload an Author Note about how my laptop is completely ruined along with all of my stories... *sigh* the screen is 100% whited out. I was going to just wait until I got my new laptop (Christmas time) to upload again and then I decided I will just write it from my phone. So, if it has a weid format... Sorry.**

**Anyway, here's chapter six: phone edition!**

Chapter 6: Sorrowed Tears

.

.

_And so, he watched her weep. It was to be understood, in a strange sense she had lost someone abruptly without cause._

.

.

_Flashback_

_Opaque eyes scrunched stubbornly before opening to the off-white walls on her room. Moving robotically off the bed, she let her sluggish feet carry her to the source of the aroma. Seeing the taller figure moving gracefully through the kitchen made her heart fill with a foreign nostalgia. "Hinata," She spun to see her younger sister stand at the doorway. "What are you cooking?"_

_The blushing girl smiled at her sister happily. Even with the heavy bags under her eyes and stern frown placed on her lips, her sister looked like a normal sixteen year old. "Pancakes, your favorite."_

_Hanabi cracked a smile and sat at the island. Tucking long chocolate tresses behind her ear, she placed her hands neatly under the table. "Hinata, did you actually wake up early for pancakes."_

_The older sister rounded the table and kissed Hanabi's head. "You're going to leave me in a few years."_

_Hanabi snorted. "Yes, years." She stated. "I wish you didn't make a huge deal of it..." She refrained from mentioning her father. "You know, you make the best pancakes." She hurriedly changed the subject before Hinata had a chance of trying to make her see the bright side of going to school in Otogakure._

_Lilac eyes watched her eyes, taking the subtle hint. "You think so?" She smile before returning to the stove._

_"I don't give compliments to just anyone." She looked down at her nails with a sudden interest._

_Hinata absently licked her batter splattered wrist. "I believe mother made the best pancakes, I rem-"_

_Hanabi raised her hand. "Kami, Hinata take the compliment."_

_Feeling a twinge of rejection, she started to fix their plates. "I just do not understand your abhorrence towards mother."_

_Hanabi scoffed. "It's hardly that."_

_"Then it's resentment."_

_There was the sound of a palm slapping marble. Hinata blinked at her enraged sister. "Dammit, Hinata I do not resent her, okay? I barely know her."_

_Feeling her heart skip at the venom that dripped from her voice, Hinata decided to kill the conversation. Every time she brought up a happy memory of their mother, Hanabi managed to bring up a negative one. She loved her sister dearly but the girl...just didn't love her mother. In a sense, she could understand the harsh ways of her sister. A year, maybe two after she was born. Their mother fell sick for the next three years and even then it was the help of medicine that caused more harm than help. Hinata stayed by her mother's side, while Hanabi busied herself with other matters._

_Guilt ate at her like a flesh eating plague._

_Just when she began to accept that it wasn't entirely her fault that their mother was ill, the worst happened and she died._

_On Hanabi's nineth birthday._

_To say that every year the parties became more depressing was an understatement. Hinata chewed at her lip. "I'm sorry."_

_Waving a dismissive hand, Hanabi was finishing her meal. "Let's go out."_

_Confusion set in, the whole point of Hanabi coming over was to get away from their father and to relax from the busy week that an excelling student goes through, but never in the two years of Hanabi coming over did she suggest going out. To be frank, neither were social butterflies. Hinata's mouth gapped a few times before allowing her elbows to rest on the tall marble island. "Where... Where do you want to go?"_

_The was a long pause before ghostly eyes bore into lilac tinted ones. Hanabi snatched her glaze from her sister. She had stolen all of their mother's looks from the silky navy hair to the light tint of lilac at rested inside of her compassionate eyes. She wasn't jealous but there was a darker emotion that rested inside of her heart, in the corner that was beside the huge amount of love she had for the fidgeting, thought-of-failure, invalid that was her sister._

_They had a strong bond, one that the hate of Hiashi couldn't melt under his Hellish glare._

_"I don't know," She answered honestly. Fickle as she was, it would be a place of purpose...of meaning... "Want to rent a porn?"_

_Almost choking on her tea and turning a unforgivable shade of red. "H-Hanabi!" She squeaked while holding her thumping chest. "That was..."_

_She shrugged. "You're nineteen, Hinata." Sliding off of the bar stool. "You shouldn't be so childish," then a devilish smirk pulled at her lips. "and so gullible."_

_Owlish eyes blinked at her sister before relaxing. "Please, don't scare me!"_

_She scratched her head with an impassive face. "Un, Let's go the mall." She watched her still weary sister. "Window shopping, Hinata. Get your mind out of the gutter."_

_A relieved sigh found it's way out as Hanabi disappear into the hallway. Hinata looked up, still clutching her heart. "Mother," She whispered. "She loves you, don't worry."_

_Hanabi listened to her sister's hushed prayer before pushing herself off the wall and into the spare room._

_._

_._

_._

_Hinata hummed idly in the car while Hanabi rested her head against the window. "Hana-chan," Hinata mumbled. Her sister grunted in response. "How is everyone?" Her voice lost all confidence which was something else Hanabi found distasteful of her sister. "I mean...-"_

_"Why don't you come home and see?" She simply stated trying to hide her hatred of the situation. When Hinata turned seventeen, she was the expected heiress, but Hiashi didn't think she was ready... So Hinata trained and studied so hard sometimes the girl almost seemed hollow. Nothing more than was exhausted shell. She applied for Otogakure University, her testing anxiety had the best of her during the exams and she didn't make the cut._

_To say Hiashi was pissed to found out that she didn't make it, was again, an understatement. He was so bothered he kicked her out, that's when she just decided to go to Kino University for Business, Art and Design. Hanabi, then found herself envying her sister's new freedom, whereas she was to suffer for her past mistakes._

_"I can't." She finally said and Hanabi knew. _

_"Then don't ask me anything."_

_Hinata bit her lip. "Hanabi, if you want to go home just say so. There is no reason to be rude."_

_"Rude? I find myself to be honest. I honestly think you're a failure." Hinata fell silent not having the resolve to even respond. Hanabi watched her sister's body tremble and her eyes were fighting to hold back tears. Hanabi sighed with mild annoyance. Maybe her father was rubbing off? "Hinata," She began only to be cut off by the screeching of brakes._

_Beside them two cars barely missed a head on collision but a larger SUV was coming right towards Hinata's off-white Lexus. The girl let out a high pitched scream before the car swerved so hard, it gave them whiplash._

_Opening her eyes, seeing the truck zoomed past them into a light pole. She looked over at her frozen older sister. Hinata moved the car to where it would have impacted on her own side. Water flooding in her eyes. "Hanabi, are you okay?"_

_She nodded quickly. "Hinata, I love you, I-" She was cut off by glass breaking. Hinata felt her body being jerked forward and the airbags exploded in their face causing her to black out instantly._

_._

_._

_._

_The sound of beeping filled her head. She was sure her eyes were open but everything was still black. Her body ached with a stale pain. "Hinata," She smiled weakly at the sound of a very familiar male voice. "Are you up?" A large hand clasped her on bruised one._

_"Naruto, why can't I see?" She waited for his answer. She assumed she was blind. Kami, was she blind? Hanabi... Is she alright? "Where's my sister?"_

_"Ino thought putting this sleeping blind thingy over your eyes would prevent bags." He chuckled._

_She smiled but quickly regretted it as Naruto pulled it off and blinding light flooded her sensitive eyes. Blurrily, Naruto came into focus. She was in the hospital. "What?" She whispered to him._

_His hand found her cheek. "I'm happy you're okay."_

_She found peace in his touch. He was a good friend. "Am I ugly?" She touched her own bandaged face._

_"Never, a little bruised but you're..." He trailed off as the door opened revealing Ino and Sakura with small smiles. She met them all at school and instantly fell in love with all three. They were her family when her blood family wanted nothing to do with her. She turned back to Naruto to finish but he never did. Instead he joined the girls in a hushed tone. Ino turned to her with a grim frown. "Hina, we have to te-"_

_The door busted open revealing a tear stained Hiashi. "You!" Her eyes stretched at her father's dissolved composure. "I hate you! You killed her."_

_Her heart dropped. "...what?" The slight headache intensified. Her eyes watered catching unto what he was saying. "Hanabi..." She mouthed._

_"You killed her! She killed her!" He wailed. _

_She shook her head. "N-No... Let me see her, please!"_

_"Never!" He hissed. "First your mother...now Hanabi..." He clenched his fist. "You killed them." A nurse came in and told him that he shouldn't yell. Without another word, he left. Hinata looked at her friends._

_"He... It's not real. It's... It can't! She..." Her eyes bluured once again, her heart felt as if someone took a long knife and slowly -painfully pushed it through her body then yanked it out for her to bleed murder's blood, and then hot tears spilled over and rushed down her cheeks. They ran over to hug her where she sobbed until exhaustion._

_It was real. Very real, especially when she saw her sister's limp body on the bed. They said she died on impact. Her eyes were closed so peacefully it didn't seem to matter that she was covered in cuts and buried glass chunks. She leaned over her body, resting her head on her unresponsive chest. "I'm so s-s-sorry, sister." She didn't hear anything but hoped. Oh, how she hoped. "Hanabi, I love you so much..."_

_Ino and Sakura waited outside the room, Naruto sat down staring at nothing. "She doesn't deserve this..." Sakura whispered. _

_Ino knew the happy Hinata was gone. Hanabi was her last hope. She could talk about the girl for hours, and has before. Even if Hanabi seemed rude and uppity, the love she had for her sister was uncanny. "Please, help us." She whispered._

_She walked out with a dead look in her eyes. "I..." Without another word the three embraced her. For that Hinata was grateful because soon after that she fainted._

_._

_._

_._

_Hinata was hollow for the next passing months. Naruto watched his friend go into the deepest forms of depression. She stopped eating, stop going to school... Essentially, she stopped living._

_He was about sick of her grieving. "Hinata, listen to me." Paled lavender eyes just watched their unmoving spot in the wall. "Stop it. Stop killing yourself!" Didn't she know they were suffering too? Kami, didn't she __**see**__ that he was mourning for her more than anyone? _

_Tears formed, "I killed my sister." Came from her cracked lips. "I..."_

_Naruto sat beside her on the floor. She locked herself in Hanabi's spare room. She wouldn't sleep in the bed...no that was too painful, but she would sit against it and stared endlessly at the wall that shared so many of their captured memories. He laced his hands through her hair before pulling her to rest her head on his chest. She clutched the material and sobbed. He rubbed her back. "Cry now, because this is your final time."_

_She peered at his cold azure eyes. "N-Na-Naruto..."_

_"Hanabi was a brat, stubborn and hated above all else seeing you cry." __**I hate seeing you crying. **__He reached to wipe her wet, rosy cheeks. "How do you think she feels watching you cry from above?"_

_There was a pause of whimpering. "She... She probably wants to slap me." She gave a dry laugh._

_"Exactly, you've been slapping her for months now. It's time to move along with your life. She wouldn't want you wasting away."_

_She nodded and tried drying her eyes. "Can... Can I start tomorrow?" He nodded before she went back to crying in his shirt. Over the course of five years she finally put her life in overdrive. There weren't anymore tears, there was no more room to blame herself for anything. She didn't kill her but in a horrible way she did save her sister from the pains of their father. And so, Hinata would take the beatings and harsh words of her family._

_She would be greater than them._

_She would do it all for her mother and Hanabi. _

_._

_End Flashback_

_._

_._

Panting, she woke up in a cold sweat. There was a slight throbbing pain at the base of her neck. Remembering what happened, she pulled her knees up to her chest. She let a vampire... She let Sasuke suck her blood because she didn't want him to hurt Naruto.

...Naruto!

She reached for her phone but froze feeling deep red eyes boring into her. Turning to the window, Sasuke was standing there. She dropped the notion to call him instantly. She felt no different after he bit her, except her mind was telling her that he could have easily lied to her, killed Naruto then disappeared forever.

"Hanabi," He was still watching the setting moon. "She was your love, no?" She knew he was clutching those rings tightly. She looked down at her clammy hands and trembling body. Tears swelled in her eyes before releasing the heavy stream of sorrows.

And so, he watched her weep. It was to be understood, in a strange sense she had lost someone abruptly without cause. Her body heaved letting out an angry cry. He saw everything that happen once biting her. He saw the good and the bad. Sometimes, he loathes his gift of sight. He watched her father rip her apart and that alone infuriated him.

He could see the evil in his heart from her memories and it only made him blood thirsty.

Without another word, he disappeared in search of the Hyuuga Compound. Once finding it, he looked in the sky. He had maybe two hours before the sun rose. Letting his eyes flicker crimson, he swooped into the house.

Finding his room was done with ease, that evil seemed to coax Sasuke to him. He slipped through the wall into the man's room. He was asleep soundly. Approaching his bed, "These are sacred grounds." He turned smoothly to the older woman standing in the doorway. Sasuke watched her with indifference. She stood firmly. "Get out of this house, satan."

Sasuke walked up to the woman as she began chanting a prayer. He appeared in front of her. She pressed a golden cross to his chest. Murky white eyes widen as the cross fell to the floor with a _clank_. Sasuke smirked. "Foolish woman." He pushed her into the next wall. She went to scream but it was as if her lips were glued shut.

Sasuke went back to the bed with a growing frown. The man was gone. He looked back and the woman had vanished. He blinked and he was back on the roof. There was a deep, sinister, unearthly laugh. He didn't have turn to know who put him in such a bothersome illusion.

"Sasuke, my dear old pal." Came annoying, slimy voice. He had his luck of avoiding such a character, until now it seems. "The years haven't changed you, have they? Come. Come. Speak to your elders, boy." Sasuke lips pressed firmly not to curse. "Perhaps,we can go talk?"

Noting the rising sun and lost opportunity, he turned to face shimmery golden eyes. The man's smile widen wickedly, and his long straight ebony hair whipped behind him. "What should I pay you for this visit," He started and crossed his arms. "Orochimaru."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Pretty short, I know. I didn't realize how much work went into typing a chapter on a smartphone...and I have a LG Viper, *sigh% Anyway, it'll make me feel a lot better about my struggles if you reviewed...please?**


	7. Frozen Heartbeats

The Day His Heart Stopped

**Author Note: Sorry for that surprise flashback but it had a purpose. A much needed purpose. **

**Also, Guys, if there's something you should know by now I never have them fall in love quickly. I mean it's irrational. Sasuke is a two hundred and sixty year old, human-loathing, widow...who lost his wife in a fire and he couldn't manage to save her. He loves his dead wife so much that a pessimistic look-a-like, Hinata, fills him with hate. Now, it just doesn't seem logical that they fall in love now. He has been STALKING her! I told you it's not your normal Vampire love story, note... And Romance isn't a main genre.**

**I hope you stick in there with me because I've pre-outlined the last chapter. (Luckily on my phone) It's... Quite the WTF-er.**

.

.

Chapter 7: Frozen Heartbeats

.

.

.

_Days passed since she last saw him and... She was starting to feel alone all over again._

_._

_._

_._

Walking silently through the decaying forest, onyx eyes kept their sight solely on the older male. He made it a point to never trust a vampire that killed his own kind. Absently realizing he found himself enjoying nature. Its earthly wind danced along his pale skin and blew carelessly through his hair. The song that it played filled him with a strange awareness. As if he was alive again. As if he and Hiriko were able to trail through the forest, watching the rising moon and millions of stars shine brightly over the untouched land.

Looking up at the dark sky, he sent a small prayer to her.

The further they travelled, the deeper and darker it became. His eyes glowed through the blanket of black, allowing him to see all. Ahead of them was a larger, wooden house covered by broken trees and strangling vines. The sound of crunching leaves ended as they stepped onto the cracked pathway.

Orochimaru opened the door without much struggle. "Welcome, Sasuke." On the inside, the walls were deep glossy, and red. They were reflecting the shiny pine wood floors. The Victorian furniture was placed by the fire place giving the room a luminous feel.

He walked over to a chair and motioned lazily to the adjacent one. Gracefully, Sasuke made his way over. Orochimaru picked up a small silver bell and rung it. Sasuke inwardly flinched at the noise as a young human boy walked out, before bowing deeply. "Lord Orochimaru," He kept his head towards the ground. "Welcome home."

"Bring my friend," He trailed a long nail over the boy's neck. "And I something tasteful."

Sasuke noticed the shiver that ran along the boy's body, yet it wasn't of fear but excitement. He pushed his glasses up. "Yes sir, as you wish." He turned happily into the large hallway.

Golden eyes rested on his guest. "That is Kabuto," He crossed his leg slowly. "I found him as a child."

"You've made an orphan your slave." His eyes were void of any emotions and body still tense.

A curled smile found thin lips. "A slave, no. He is like my son. Once you've turned three hundred then you'll understand the importance of companionship."

"Why have you called me?" He asked smoothly.

Before he could get a word out. Kabuto came out with two wine glasses of thick blood. Orochimaru gave a glass to Sasuke, who watched it impassively. "Come now, it's Pure Virgin. High quality." He smelled it letting his eyes glow. "Beautifully extracted, no fatty residue."

Sasuke took the glass. "I prefer a whore's blood."

There was a cackle. "I forget you enjoy the bitterer of Human Wine." He shooed away Kabuto, who bowed before walking out with a smile. Happy to know, he's pleased his father.

He put the glass down without drinking. "Why have you come for me?" Orochimaru had a way of getting under Sasuke's skin.

He sipped from his glass, pulling it away slowly; he let his abnormally long tongue lick all the remaining blood off. "I want you to join me, Sasuke."

"No."

The older male touched his chest dramatically. "Have I not given you time?"

"I will never join you."

"Sasuke, one day you'll wake up almost five hundred and alone."

"Kami forbid I even see Five hundred." The stoic man bit back.

There was that same low laugh. Orochimaru all but threw his head back. He leaned forward, holding his nose while his shoulders shook. Sasuke watched the scene before him in disgust. The snow white man took a deep breath before sitting straight. "Are you not pleased with immorality?"

Onyx eyes hardened before moving over to the abandoned glass. Flames flickered and bounced off the red of its contents. This man in front of him, as well as many other blood thirsty vampires, was a monster.

Not for killing humans - Everyone does that.

Orochimaru felt no pain killing another vampire. Usually, this was against the unseen rules of the night but somehow, he slipped passed it.

Then there was the obvious reason why the monster would kill his own kind...

To steal his gift.

This is a good enough reason to stay away from the power hungry vampire. Noting the sinister smirk on his lips, Sasuke let out a humanly sigh. "Goodbye."

"Won't you consider it?" He voiced as the quiet man made his way to the door. "Or will you mourn for the next two hundr-" He was cut off by the hand around his neck.

Sasuke's eyes glistened as they bore deeply into delighted golden ones. "Do not speak of her."

Before he could break the man's neck, he was back in his chair still holding the full glass as both Kabuto and Orochimaru sat there. He hissed before throwing the glass to the floor. Glass shattered and blood stained the floors. Glaring at them both with furious eyes. "Do not summon me again."

Orochimaru stood. "I have lived to see six hundred moons, I shall summon whoever," His body seemed to glow with sheer power. "Do not confuse favoritism with foolishness."

With one last glare, "If the shoe fits."

"You'll need me," Sasuke heard the man whisper into the tense air. It was a promise, a foreseen promise. "You will." He closed the door before disappearing in the wind.

.

.

.

Carefully, she sat down the spare set of keys, moving through the small apartment. Wearing a weary smile she opened the first door hoping the owner was still asleep.

To her pleasure, all to be seen in the messy room was a sea of white sheets and a mop of blond hair nearly hanging off the end. She stifled a giggle as she tipped closer. Suddenly a bronze arm came up and moved the sheets until his head was fully showing. She clutched her heart before setting her purse on the mountain of clothes.

She moved the end of the bed before crawling on him. Even straddling his back, the blonde didn't stir. She moved dainty hands to his broad shoulders, and then there was a moan. She let a giggle bubble up. "Naruto-kun," She whispered.

He groaned and moved his head to the side. She hugged him, burying her face in wild blond hair. "Hina...ta?" Came his groggy response.

She smiled sadly. "I can't stay mad at you." _Even if you lied about knowing a vampire._ _But why?_

He moved a hand towards his head before flipping his body over. She smiled down at his naturally bright features. Azure eyes opened at locked in with hers. "Hinata..." He moved his hands behind his head, while pulling at one of his blond spikes. "I'm sorry for hurting you... Forgive me?"

She nodded watching him bring a hand down his sleepy face before covering his mouth for a yawn. "My mind knows you're my friend," He started. "But my body doesn't." He motioned his eyes to their position.

A blush rose to her face before moving over. "Sorry..." She ran a hand through her navy locks.

Sitting up, he huffed. "If I knew you were sneaking in, I would have cleaned up."

She shook her head. "I very much enjoy the clothes jungle thing you've got." She crossed her legs.

He chuckled before pulling a shirt over his head. He turned to her with closed eyes. "What's... That smell?" He sniffed the air once more.

She blinked for a moment before smiling. "You can sniff out anything! I brought ramen! Would you like some?" He nodded quickly before she scurried to the kitchen.

He frowned and walked to the mirror looking at his now scarlet eyes. "Hinata..." He whispered letting his eyes fade to blue again, "Not at smell," He muttered to himself.

.

Bringing a brush down her hair slowly, she frowned in the mirror. She hadn't been haunted by that memory of Hanabi in years and yet... Sasuke managed to extract it from the darkest corner of her heart. She let out a hopeless sigh, knowing tomorrow started her new job with her father.

Suppressing those dreams helped her not see her father openly say he hated her. In his eyes, she distracted Hanabi from her studies and gave her ideas.

She was the one that killed her.

She closed her eyes only to be taunting by images of her plastic-like sister lying in that casket. Her eyes closed, hair that seemed fake laid over her shoulders and the large gash that trailed from her skull to chin covered in make-up that Hanabi would never wear. No matter of make-up could make the images of her sister's real, distorted face disappear.

She had been haunted by dreams of Hanabi. Her little sister had become nothing but a shell of evil.

She swallowed a cry and cursed Sasuke for making her have those dreams...making her relive those memories. She almost threw the brush down when opaque eyes stared at themselves in the mirror. "Why..." She leaned forward towards the mirror. "Why her?"

But why not?

That was always the same response. Who was she to challenge Death? Hadn't her life been spared? Then, she should rejoice that her sister doesn't have to feel any more pain.

She turned from herself and finally noticed the quietness that was her home. No, it was a house. The walls only screamed at her... But Sasuke...

Days passed since she last saw him and... She was starting to feel alone all over again. Like her home was suffocating the last bit of life she had left. She sat on her bed before picking up the photo of her mother, baby Hanabi and herself. "I love you..."

There was a strong gust of wind that pushed her window open. Quickly, she rushed to it before the harsh winter's air came further in. She locked it soundly before feeling a new presence. She turned her head to see him with his back against the wall. Head hung letting long ebony tresses curtain his face. His hands were clenched at his side.

"Sas..."

Bright red orbs flared at her before fading into ash black. She reached to touch him. "Are... You okay?" She whispered.

He snatched his arm away from her. "Aa." His voice was raspy and tired. She felt all the anger she had begun to simmer down. A low growl rose from his throat. She didn't have to know what happened to know he was angry.

With nothing else to say. "Are... A-are you hungry, maybe?" She wrung her hands as he turned to her. His onyx eyes seemed to swallow everything around them. She suddenly felt naked under his glaze. "Do... Do you eat? H-Human food..."

He, for the first time, smirked. That one gesture lit her face up. "Do you not offer blood?"

Her mouth opened and closed three times before lowering her eyes to the carpet. "No," she whispered. Hanabi's face flashed in her mind. "What did you do to me?" She watched the floor attentively.

"Do not fret. I will not repeat mistakes."

Her eyes snapped up at him. He was looking out the window. She chewed her lip. "B-But... Mistake?"

He pushed himself off the wall before turning to her. "Do not allow me that drink."

She nodded. "You kept your word." He didn't respond. "You didn't... You didn't hurt him." Onyx eyes watched her as if it was normal.

"Wine," He finally pulled his smothering glare from her. "Do you have it?"

She gave a small nod trying to mentally gather herself. "I thought... Vampires only drank blood."

"You wouldn't believe the similarities."

A small smile found her lips before turning to walk down the hall. Sasuke, as she noticed, was a lot of things like wayward, cold and stoic... But he wasn't evil. She made it to the kitchen only to see him sitting on the stool. She grabbed the glass. "Will you tell me about yourself?" She asked feeling brave.

"No." He watched the deep red liquid fall into a smaller glass. She slid it over to him. He watched it momentarily, thinking back on the years he used to get drunk.

Letting out a sigh, he drank it while trying not to cringe at the disgusting sand-like taste. "Why do you not want to d-drink from me?" He only looked up at her sunken spirit. "N-not that I want... I mean - I..." After stumbling over her words, she finally decided to give up.

"I drink to survive," He placed the cup down, watching half of the wine move. "I do not drink from the innocent, my enjoyment lies in the ill hearted."

She nodded slowly. "How was my... blood?"

His eyes glowed. "Not as sweet as I thought," He watched her stiffened before smirking lightly. "It's your sorrow."

She brought a hand to her mouth. "Hanabi..."

"We have gifts," He let his tomoes rotate lazily. "I am gifted in sight. Not of the future but of the past." He frowned. "I saw your past through your eyes."

She had her night gown in a vice grip, while shaky eyes watched him push the half empty away. "You saw her." He rested his elbows on the table. "You made me see her d-die again."

"Aa." He gave a curt nod feeling his brows knit together. Nothing about her was of his Hiriko.

"When will you leave?" She brought a hand up to her face in attempt to catch the escaping tear.

"Are you never on the verge of tears?" He spat at her. "You are the most pathetic human I've ever met."

It was her turn to get upset. "You made me relive my sister's death!" She yelled hopelessly.

He appeared behind her, dangerously close to her ear. Her eyes were wide and heart was frozen in mid beat. "I see my wife die every day..." He hissed. She placed her hands on the island for support. "Crying will NOT bring her back."

She flinched at the rage that poured out of him. "I..."

"Looking at you," He said stepping back giving her enough room to face him. "Puts me at constant peace." He clutched the rings before grabbing a fist full of her hair. "Then you speak or cry - it's ruined then." She squirmed under his grip.

"S-Stop!" She took ahold of his wrist. Once having contact he snatched away. She huffed angrily. "Did you treat her like this!"

She flinched and closed her eyes, bracing herself for pain... But it never came. He was looking through her, deeper than she wanted anyone to go. His body seemed to freeze. Everything in her head was telling her this was a figment - nothing more than a very creative invention of her mind.

She _had _to be crazy.

She didn't understand why the look in his eyes pained her more than his violent ways. She swallowed. "Sasuke... I - I'm sorry."

He turned to walk to the door. "I will leave now." Before she could protest he was gone and she was alone... Again.

She shook her head slowly. "Sasuke..."

.

.

.

He walked down the icy covered road. He was about to hurt her, painfully. He watched snow whip around him as he ran through the streets at a speed that humans would assume was just the weather.

He needed to drain himself of all thoughts of her, of Hiriko... Of what she said. He wouldn't dream of hurting Hiriko but Hinata was NOT Hiriko. She was a nuisance. She accused him of...

He bared his teeth and sped up until something heavy literary knocked the air of his chest. His eyes flared and slowed down the situation.

He growled seeing someone clutching his waist as they crashed into a tall oak tree. He winced and rolled over with a protective hand over his broken rib cage.

Snarling came from his next victim. Weakly he pushed himself up against the tree. Blood found the back of his throat and legs burned from running so fast.

He looked ahead into brighter scarlet eyes and beastly teeth. A dry laugh escaped his lips as his attacker stood upright. "I... Should have known," He spit out blood onto the frosted floor. His chuckled feeling his bones fix themselves. "You're still possessing children,"

Sasuke sighed seeing the blond man growled in anger at him before laughing wildly. He wiped his mouth. "Long time no see, Sasuke..."

He stood strong again. "And to you, Kyuubi."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Whoop! Finally finished! The meeting we've been waiting on! So, this is the time that we just take a little time and tell me how I did. Please? *sniffle***

**P.S. By the way, thank you for all of your "Get Well" wishes to my laptop. That was so cute to me! Sadly, it's dead or rather I pulled the plug. Oh well, hopefully I'll get a new one...and name it Kismet (Fate) , yeah... **


	8. Bared Teeth

The Day His Heart Stopped

**Author Note: Thank you guys for the reviews! I won't waste any more time. Chapter Eight!**

Chapter 8: Bared Teeth

_She never had a problem trusting him, but as of lately, he was making it harder to do._

.

.

.

Scarlet, feline-like eyes narrowed at him. "Well, I haven't been called that in centuries."

"Aa." He grunted letting his claws grow. "Your refusal to die is uncanny."

His body seemed to radiate against the icy blanket of the forest. His blond hair grew wild and once scarlet eyes morphed again into ebony holes. He let out a long growl. "I'll gladly go to Hell if I can drag your soul with me."

Sasuke's body darkened in color and hair spiked. "A soul of which I do not possess." They lunged at each other in flashes. Sasuke dug his nails into Kyuubi's neck. "Leave the boy and I'll spare you." He fought in urge to rip him to shreds.

Kyuubi laughed as blood stained the ground. "O-Oh... Sasuke," He grabbed Sasuke arms and flung him to the large oak. Sasuke winced feeling his spinal cord snap in half. Kyuubi walked over with four large holes in his neck. They all were gushing with blood. "You're getting old," He squatted down to pick up a hand full of raven hair. "Maybe if you spent more time training instead crying over your little Hiri-chan the-"

His words were cut off as was his arm. The blond did not shed a tear or scream. Sasuke was standing again with the intent to kill. "Do not speak of her."

"Thing is, Sasuke," He watched the man smugly. "A body is ten hundred times stronger when the host allows you in freely." Sasuke watched in disbelief as the amputated arm rose up and reattached itself. "Are you ready to die?"

Sasuke chuckled for the first time in a long time. Kyuubi watched as the world around him dissolved into his actual reality. Sasuke was leaning the tree calmly letting his tomoes slow down before fading into onyx. "May the Gods have pity on your damned soul."

Kyuubi growled. "You weren't taking this seriously."

"I never once in two hundred years taken a kitten like you seriously." With that he disappeared. Kyuubi fell to the floor allowing Naruto to take over.

"I will kill you Sasuke," Naruto muttered punching the ground. "I promise."

.

.

.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and sighed at her reflection. She slid into low black heels then patted her black pencil skirt. Making sure her peach colored blouse was free of wrinkles, she headed into the kitchen.

There was a faint twinge of loneliness as she came to realize her house was empty. Shaking away her nerves and grabbing a nice cup of coffee. Absently, she watched today's forecast on the television. "I shouldn't have said that..." She whispered then frowned. "He shouldn't have grabbed me!" She argued.

_Good thing about living alone, is that nobody can judge you._ She mused. _It could have been worse. _"He could've said something about Hanabi..." She groaned resisting the urge to pull her hair. "He called me pathetic!" She sighed for the umpteenth time. It wasn't like he wasn't being honest.

She suddenly lost her appetite and sat her cup down realizing something very important. Today was her very first day working for her father and Neji. She was so preoccupied thinking about the mysterious vampire, she forgot to panic. She stepped outside to see the varieties of greens of the grass showing through the melting snow, there was something about the smell of the fresh dewy morning that put her at ease. She adjusted her purse, locked the door and headed to work.

She felt the other cars zoom pass her. It wasn't that she didn't have a car, one of her college friends, Kiba Inuzuka fixed it... That was four years ago. She just rather walk, but if she was being honest with herself then she would just accept the fact that she was horrified to drive again.

Letting cold air fill her lungs, she mentally braced herself for her father's heated glares and Neji's sly remarks. Maybe Sasuke was right... She cried _too_ much. Her heart ached _too_ much. She felt sorry for herself just _TOO_ much. With a semi-confident smile, she quickened her steps. "What are you doing?" A deep voice broke her out of the self-made trance she was in.

Pressing a hand to her thumping heart, she glanced up at the towering man. Onyx eyes watched her curiously. A blush found her cheeks. "I... I am happy." _Finally._

He look ahead clearly finished with the conversation. She watched him through her bangs. Against the rising sun his skin, despite the books and movies, seemed like normal human skin. Though he didn't seem angry at her, he wasn't happy with her. She swallowed. "Sasuke," She whispered. His eyes rolled to her. "Aren't... Aren't y-you upset?"

"You shouldn't walk alone," He walked closer to her. "There are three robbers just around the corner." Her eyes widened as they turned the corner and sure enough three young men were leaning against a small green car. Beady eyes followed her but adverted themselves when Sasuke glared at them.

"I..." She was cut off when he put a hand at the small of her back. He was barely touching her but it was enough for her body to take aflame. "Thank you..." She managed to get out as they walked down the road.

He retracted his hand and grunted. She noted the rising sun and back at him. "The sun is up."

"Yes." He agreed.

"Shouldn't you...be asleep?"

His eyes closed. "Everything you know about Vampires is probably wrong. We live in the open just as any other." He stopped walking.

She looked back at him. "Sasuke..." He watched her with those dark eyes. "We... Could we..." She trailed of seeing a faint tug at his lip. Her face couldn't have reddened anymore.

He grabbed her chin again, this time it wasn't painful. "This amount of blush is foreign to me." His thumb ran over her cheek. Her mouth parted slightly, trying to remember to breathe. Before she could get another word out he was gone. She swallowed her heart and looked up to see the huge building. Her father's huge building. Soon...her building. With a hopeful smile and the chill of Sasuke's hand, she entered the building.

.

.

.

Scurring into the lobby, she winced hearing her heels click along the marble floors. She looked ahead at the secretary. Her electric green eyes narrowed at the raven haired girl. "Miss Hyuuga," Hinata nodded with a small smile. "I am... Surprised. You've impressed your father?"

She refused to feel sorry for herself. "Yes." She beamed.

The woman, Nako, looked at the computer screen. "Well, your father is waiting on you," Hinata brows knotted slightly waiting on the rest of the information. "Oh, floor 21."

She smiled. "Thank you very much."

.

Arriving on the highest floor, and passing the next secretary, she knocked at her father's office. Hearing a responsive grunt, she pushed open the large red oak doors.

The room was dark beige and the floors were carpeted in deep navy. Her father was sitting with an apathetic expression on his face. His desk was organized with files and two photos that she couldn't see. In front of this desk were two black leather seats, one occupying her cousin. It was abnormally cold in the room.

She glanced at her watch seeing that she was five minutes early. "Father," She bowed quickly. He sighed and motioned her to have a seat.

Neji looked over annoyed. "You're on time."

She gave a curt nod before looking at her father. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he was angry that she was early. It was one less thing he could scold her about. "Hinata, today starts your training in becoming heiress."

She knew this. Nodding, she wrung her hands. Cold white eyes scanned her outfit before leaning forward and handed her the Byakugan Code of Conducts/Ethics. "I advise you to take this book to memory."

He slammed it down in front of her trying to intimidate her. With a nervous smile. "I have."

Neji frowned. "You have taken the BCCE to memory."

She nodded, not once taking her glaze from her father. His expression didn't change. "Chapter Two, Section Four, Subsection Five."

She closed her eyes. "Chapter Two, Section Four, Subsection Five... Any forms of misconduct of company property is strictly prohibited, if any property is misused it will end in immediate... elimination." She broke eye contact when he looked down at the booklet. "Is... Is that right?"

He closed the book and looked at Neji. "I place her in your hands. You may leave." They stood up quickly.

Hinata wasn't a fool. Her father rather swallow live bees than to congratulate her. She let a smile break out. "Th-"

"Don't think I will let this be easy for you," He picked up a picture frame and turned it to her. Her opal eyes widened at the photo of her sister smiling happily. "She would have never wanted the easy way out."

She felt tears sting her eyes before turning. "Yes f-father..."

"Very well," She didn't have to look at him to know that he was grinning. "Leave."

Neji opened the door for her. She quickly wiped a tear. "Look, don't make this personal Hinata," He crossed his arms. "I will take your place. It's my right." He scoffed. "Everyone must work hard for what they want... But not you, cousin."

"N-Neji... I do-"

He leaned forward. "Stay out of my way, got it?" With that he walked down the hall. She wanted to sob but swallowed it. She had to do this... For Hanabi.

She made up her mind long ago she would finish what Hanabi couldn't. She had to honor her. She had to. With a little pep talk out the way, she followed Neji down the hall.

.

.

.

She groaned, seven hours of filing, stacking, writing, sending, and running. It took her a lot not to cry on the phone to Hitsugaya, or Yoshi. Neji meant what he said but it was something she couldn't wrap her head around; if her father loved Neji so much why he didn't disown her and give the title to him. Clearly, he was ruthless.

She bit her lip as she rest in one of the couches in the lobby. Night had fallen over the town and yet, she wasn't scared of anything. Allowing her feet to rest a bit, she waved goodbye to the Nako who returned it with a fake smile. Opening the doors to the winters wind, she instantly tightened her coat.

She looked around the area and sure enough a dark figure was at the top of the adjacent building watching the moon light. She gave a small sigh, maybe he would allow her to see the sky someday. She wanted to get his attention but yelling was clearly out of the question.

She swallowed. "Sasuke..." She barely allowed his name escape. Blinking, he was standing in front of her. "You h-heard me?"

He motioned her to follow. She smiled at the ground but followed him. He was indeed a man of a few words.

.

The walk back to her house was a silent one. Actually, she was happy he didn't pry her about her horrible day. She opened the door and looked back at him. He watched her calmly. "What... Do you eat?" She asked.

He looked at his wrist then back at her. "I am not hungry." He saw her body shivering. "You're cold." He stated.

She nodded then he disappeared. She turned seeing him in the living room. She opened her mouth to question him but felt as if she kept it to herself she would still get the same answer.

He didn't like talking. That was fine.

She fixed a warm cup of tea, keeping a loose eye on him. He seemed to be engrossed in the television. She found herself smiling again. "How is this possible?" She heard him ask.

She walked over to the couch, enjoying the feeling on her large shirt and sweatpants. "The television?"

"Yes." He replied.

She giggled. "I don't actually know." He huffed and turned away. "When were you born?"

He furrowed his brows. "July 23, 1753."

"Whoa," She watched him in the same amusement as he did the TV. "That's when Konoha was established."

He looked over at her. "It was 1749, then it was called Konohagakure."

She huffed in defeat. "Where were you in my history course?" He watched her for a moment before looking back at the television. "You've never watched TV before?" He didn't make any motion to continue the conversation. At least she got a little bit out.

She couldn't help but want to know everything about him. She sipped her tea silently watching him in amusement. "H-How does your gift work?"

He sighed lightly. "Do you not enjoy silence?"

Her cheeks burned, she looked down into her steaming drink. She swallowed slowly when she felt the couch move. Peering through her bangs, she saw him turn to her. "What do you know of Kyuubi?"

Her brows knitted in confusion. "K-Kyuubi?"

He watched her closely, trying to get the sound of her rapid heartbeat out of his head. "Tell me, Hinata." Every time he said her name, he'd watch fire ignite on her face. "What do you know of him?"

She sat her cup down. "I... As a child, there was a myth... That," she touched her fiery cheeks. "That a demon would possess children if t-they misbehaved." She saw his frown deepened. "It was just a silly myth, right?"

"Tell me about the blond boy." He gritted out.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered. He gave a curt nod. "Well, he is the nicest person that I know. He... He is my best friend," Opal eyes seemed to drown in black pools. "Why?"

He didn't respond, but this time she really wished he did. He crossed his arms and the next second she was alone in her home. She curled up on the couch. "What's going on..." She whispered into the night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Even with the sun high in the sky, the temperature didn't budge from its chilling setting. Snow seemed to be melting at a snail pace. She found a smile placed on her lips as her umberalla was taken out of her hand. She looked up to the blond. "I got it!" She reached for its handle.

Azure eyes watched her feeble attempt in amusement. "I'm trying to be a gentleman."

She gave a small sigh before allowing him to carry it. Sakura and Ino were still in Ino's apartment getting ready. The duo decided to wait outside. Hinata rubbed her smaller hands together. "C-Can I asked you a question?" She looked up at him sweetly.

Shifting his weight to his right leg. "Yeah, shoot." He grinned happily. He always enjoyed the way her eyes captured the color of whatever she was near. Today was the hue of green from his sweater.

She pushed a strand of navy behind her ear. "Who is Sasuke to you?" She watched as his body visibly stiffened.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Do you remember that creep for our Business Management class? The one that dressed in all black and was super sarcastic?"

Her brows furrowed. "...Are you talking about Sai?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's who I thought you were talking about that night... You said he was pale with a lot of black, besides I wouldn't put it pass Sai to kill someone."

She clenched her fist. "B-but you said Sasuke."

He grinned. "I was never too good at names, you know that."

"Bu-"

"GUYS," Ino yelled walking down the stairs, then noticed the face on the meeker girl's face. "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata pulled her eyes from Naruto's slowly into paler blue eyes. "I'm fine... A-are you two ready?"

She laughed. "Sakura tripped down the stairs! It was hilarious!"

The pinkette came out panting. "Shut up, Ino-pig! Gee, can we get going!" She threw her arms in air. Hinata looked towards Naruto again and it seemed all he wanted her to do is drop the subject.

Why was he lying? If he lied about Sasuke...then what else has he lied about?

They broke eye contact when Sakura grabbed her arm. "We have important things to do! No time for staring at the dobe!"

Naruto frowned. "Hey, I resent that."

She rolled her eyes dragging Hinata away. Ino placed a hand on her hip. "You're being selfish."

"Shut up, Ino." He sneered.

She grabbed his collar. "Get your shit together. Do NOT ruin this."

He snatched away. "I won't!" He walked after the girls. Ino sighed before following the trio.

.

.

.

Onyx eyes watched people come in and out of the large building. He ran a hand down his hair before walking across the street. Once there, he pushed the doors open and took in the scene before him.

The ceiling had very large windows casting sunlight down on the book shelves. He enjoyed the tranquil atmosphere that the library allowed. There were a few people here and there.

He walked up to the front counter. A young girl was reading a romance novel. She glanced up at him once then back at her book. Sasuke noticed the front cover had a male's back with black wings with FALLEN written across it. Her amber eyes widened at him. "W-Welcome to-"

He raised his hand. "Where are the books on myths?" He didn't realize how much he tolerated Hinata's stuttering until hearing someone else. If he didn't need the girl's help then he'll kill her on spot.

"I c-can show you." She pushed up her glasses. He took a step back. She hurried around and he followed slowly. "We have everything from Fairies to-"

He walked pass her browsing the old books. Finding the one he wanted he went back to the front counter. She scanned it. "Interested in the Nine Tail Demon?"

He didn't reply and left.

.

.

.

Hinata walked into her house. Kicking off her shoes, she fell on the couch. "Ow..." She groaned feeling her legs ache from all the walking they did. And Naruto...

She never had a problem trusting him, but as of lately, he was making it harder to do.

"Hinata," Her body froze seeing Sasuke standing beside the couch. She got up quickly.

"Sasuke!" She squeaked.

He brought his eyes from her to the door. She watched him for a moment before hearing the doorbell. She stood. "A-Aren't you going to leave?" She whispered.

"I just arrived." He smirked.

She swallowed and went to the door. Something was holding her back from opening the door. The bell rung throughout her place again. She looked back to Sasuke reading.

Taking a deep breath and closed her eyes, she opened the door bracing herself for whoever it was. "H-Hello."

.

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: I know... Another cliffy! I think this had more SasuHina moments... You're welcome. Gee, I spend the week on a chapter! Pretty tedious! So now, let me know whatcha think? Can you guess anything? Wait…don't try, you might get it right. Anyway, same time next week? Fo' Sho' **

**Review please!**


	9. A Blue Moon

The Day His Heart Stopped

**Author Note: I had so much I wanted to put in this chapter, though if I had, you'll probably hate everybody, I can't have that... I'll just wait to break your heart, muhahaha!**

Chapter 9: A Blue Moon

_._

_._

_._

_No wonder he refused to drink from her, she was literary a temporary high._

_._

_._

_._

Hinata knew she wasn't crazy, she couldn't be. She heard the doorbell ring, yes. Sasuke had too. It was the matter of nobody standing in the doorway...but she knew someone was.

Something was looking back at her, dead in the eyes and yet she couldn't see anything. Her throat felt constricted and dry. Her eyes felt like they were going to bleed and her body wouldn't budge.

The sound of her heartbeat raced when she felt a warm gust of wind surround her. Tears forced their way to her eyes and threatened to spill over.

Whatever it was, it wasn't anything innocent. Against any logic her mind could process, her rebellious hand rose and reached out.

"Onee-chan," The girl froze in mid-reach. In the yard, just behind this...thing was Hanabi. Her eyes were hard. "Onee-chan, stop it." Her hair blew wildly in the increasingly strong wind.

Her looked back at her hand that was inches away from a dark figure. "Hanabi!" She struggled to say.

"Go inside!" She commanded.

Tears spilled over and Hinata stepped off the porch. "I'm s-so sorry, Hana."

The younger sister mouth opened but everything slowed down as Hinata ran off the porch through the shadow until the yard. She grabbed Hanabi's shoulder. She buried her head in the girl's chocolate tresses, crying out her apologizes. "You should have gone inside, sister."

Hinata heard her sister's voice deepened. "Ha-" She pulled to look into the face of a corpse. Once milky eyes were nothing more than hallow holes, her skin was peeled from her forehead and jaw was missing. An ear piercing scream escaped her throat yet the grip she hand on her didn't loosened.

"You never listened!" The corpse growled. "You will now, you will." As if with no force, she pulled her in the street. "I hate you."

Hinata winced against the harsh headlights and the burning that Hanabi's grip was giving. Her heart almost seemed to slow down as her body felt like it was floating.

She wanted to embrace this new flying feeling until she met what felt like wet grass. "Look at me!" The far off voice commanded. Her vision blurred but she fought to stay conscious, since the voice was so kind to rip her from that demon. "Hinata, look at me."

Her eyes finally focused in onto onyx eyes. "S-Sasuke?" She questioned. His arms were removing themselves from her. "What... H-Hanabi?"

He sat up. The moon always looked better on him. Tears swelled in her eyes. He frowned. "Can you stand?" He asked annoyed.

She honestly tried but nothing happened. He placed his hands under her knees and back. She took to crying in his shirt. "I'm s-sorry." He just grunted. Absently, she took in his scent but it was strange that she couldn't pinpoint the relaxing smell. It wasn't strong nor floral, but it was one all of his own. "I'm so...so... s-sorry." She buried her face into him, he was safe...

She was safe.

Entering the warmth of her home, he laid her on the bed. She felt a throbbing pain and wetness sticking to the side of her shirt. He sat at the end of the bed staring at the wall. "You're bleeding." His voice a lot more hoarse than she remembered.

Lifting her head, she pulled her sweatshirt up with shaking hands. It was just scraped. She pushed herself to sit up. "Y-You can leave," She watched his back stiffen. "If... It's too much."

He stood. "Humans use alcohol to heal wounds, correct?" She nodded slowly. "Very well, where do you keep it?"

"I'm... It's not t-that bad," She tried protesting until his eyes glowed blood red. "It's in the bathroom, there's a c-cream too bri-" Before she was finished he was walking back out.

She swung her still trembling legs off the bed and reached from them. He stared at her blankly. "I c-can do it."

He simply watched her with a thin frown. "Lift your shirt." He commanded. Her face brightened. At this point she rather get an infection. "I've lived many years, you have nothing I've never seen." Onyx eyes bored into her fairer eyes. "Hinata." There was a warning in his tone.

She curled her fingers under the hem of her sweatshirt before pulling it up. She watched him squat in front of her focused professionally. Her face stayed bright red as his fingers grazed across her ribs. "S-Sasuke," she whispered. He grunted to her. "What h-happened? Why... What was that?"

He applied the alcohol but paid no mind her cringing. Her hands clutched the fabric tighter as he smoothed in the ointment. She allowed him to put on the band-Aid.

"That's not fair!" She watched him stand and turn from her. She grabbed his wrist before he had a chance to disappear. "I almost died!"

"But you didn't, be thankful." He growled and snatched away, clearly still not accustomed to contact.

"Sa-"

"I don't know!" He the first time, in those clear onyx eyes, flashed a type of fear that she never witnessed. He sat on the end of the bed. "I do not know." He looked up at the trembling girl.

Her eyes fell to the floor, while the harsh reality set in. It rolled over her head, drowning out the outside world. Her sister, the little girl she practically raised... tried to kill her. "I...I'm scared." She whispered.

"I understand." He turned while canine teeth gritted themselves. "I will not allow anyone to hurt you."

She hugged herself, he saved her many times but she couldn't shake the feeling it was all his fault anyway. "Sasuke," She looked up at him then to the rings that always seemed to shimmer. "Y-You should just go."

Instead of arguing, he disappeared. She waited for a moment before sinking to her knees. Something pretended to be her dead sister. It felt real. Her body was warm and...

She didn't want to be alone. She couldn't be. And so, she called her safe haven.

.

.

.

"You can take the bed," He put down his keys on the small stand. "Sorry about the mess." His cool ocean eyes watched her form move across the living room. Even in her sweatshirt, that he noticed was torn on the side but chose not to comment, she still looked adorable.

"It's fine," She turned to him. "I just... I didn't want to be alone tonight." Her hair fell carelessly over her shoulder giving her eyes a dark purple hue.

He rubbed his neck. "Okay..." She'll never know about the ache in his chest from those words. He led them into his room. Clothes thrown everywhere and Ramen cups were scattered around the room. "Again, so-"

She smiled. "I've seen it much worst than this." He grinned to himself before picking up a pillow and blanket.

"I'll just-" He paused when she walked over to him.

"Naruto-kun," She grabbed his rough hands, they were so warm, she took comfort in that. "I...I just," Opal eyes glossed over. "I...Hanabi..." Her whisper was muffled as he pressed her head into his chest. The sound of a heartbeat put her a ease.

Sasuke didn't have much of a heartbeat.

He held the trembling girl, "This...is about Hanabi?" He felt her nod and a relieved sigh came up. "I'll stay...with you tonight, okay?" She nodded again before pulling away.

"I'm so..." She shook her head in frustration. She looked up at him allowing her hands to rest on his chest. "Naruto..."

He watched her lips form each syllable of his name, and he wanted more. He wanted to hear her say it again, louder. He brushed a tear away. "I'll protect you." He lifted her chin. "I'll always protect you."

She watched nervously as his eyes focused solely on her lips. Subconsciously, she bit them and found interest with the carpet. Her heart pounded so hard she was sure he heard it. She pressed her head to his chest to feel his equally erratic heartbeat.

A small hand found it's way to the area over his heart. "Naruto..." When everything was chaotic in her world, he was a stable haven. Those ocean eyes always allowed her to float in them, away from her problems. Then she meets a VAMPIRE for goodness sakes and forgets that in a week.

Standing there, in the middle of his warm room with familiar arms wrapped closely around her. She almost felt at peace. His larger hand took hers and rested them under his lips. "You should get some sleep, Hina."

She nodded in his chest, too afraid to look up at him. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course," He let her go and she crawled into his unmade sheets. He felt a tug at his lips as his sheets swallowed her. Her navy hair contrasted dangerously over his white cotton pillow. Her opal eyes watched the moon, casting a glow over her body that moved over her curves. He pulled off his shirt and climbed in bed.

"Naruto," He turned to her back. She was curled up in the fetal position.

"Yeah?" He managed to get out.

"Do you remember when we met? Ino and Sakura were punching you because you tripped me."

He chuckled. "Vaguely." His heart clenched hearing her giggle. The bed shifted and she was staring at him with those pupil less eyes. Something was pulling him closer to her or rather she was moving closer.

She smiled that smile he couldn't stomach to say no to. "Naruto," Her finger traced his jawline. "I lov-" Her words were swallowed by his lips.

He heard her gasp but didn't pull away or continue to kiss her. He felt her hand on his face. Painfully slow, he opened his eyes to look at her opal one. "I'm sorry...I-"

She sat up with a face of brick. He followed suit. A grin broke out on his face. "You're blushing, Hinata."

Her lilac eyes watched him. "Why..."

He leaned over grazing her lips. "I can't explain," And so, he kissed her again. She didn't move, it seemed like she wasn't breathing. Somewhere inside him didn't care if she responded or not, she wasn't screaming or kicking him so he would take this.

He didn't want to move too fast, but the growl that formed at the base of his throat longed for her to moan his name. Then as miracle rained on him, she moved along with him. It was as timid as her personality but he couldn't care less.

"No." That was the word that had escaped her all night.

His brow rose. "H-huh?"

She pressed her hands to his chest. "N-No?" She questioned herself. "No." She repeated. "Y-you're my best friend!" Tears burned her eyes. "W-We can't do this!"

"Why?" He didn't move but if anything the heated air in the room changed to something colder than normal. "Why? It's someone else?"

"No!" She had no clue why she was defending herself. "You're..." They were best friends, what else! Oh... "P-please move."

After having an inner fight within himself, he obeyed. "It's him, isn't it?"

"W-Who?" A frown grew with the thought of 'How dare he?' "Sai, Naruto? Do you think it's Sai?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "Not Sai," He clenched his jaw. "Not fucking Sai." His eyes lingered on her neck.

She brought a hand to the base of her neck where his vision focused in on. Lilac eyes widened, "That's where..." She touched the spot carefully. That's where Sasuke bit her. She snatched her hand away feeling more used than ever before.

If Naruto and Sasuke knew each other like she thought then Naruto purposely did this... but Sasuke knew Naruto could fight him if need be.

"Sasuke..." She whispered and it only caused his eyes to flicker red for a moment. "You...used me."

His blond brows furrowed. "Who Is Sasuke?"

She didn't fight the urge to rolled her eyes. Having enough of this, she headed to the door only for the blond to beat her there. "Naruto, move." She commanded.

He reached for her wrist only for her to snatch away. "Na-" He grabbed her wrist this time successfully.

"Don't leave!" His voice seemed to have panic in it.

"Let me g-go!" She whimpered as his grip tighten. "Naruto!"

"Why are you so upset?"

She frowned at him. His eyes were a whirlpool of emotions but anger was a rapidly growing one. She couldn't believe this person, the Naruto she knew wouldn't lie to her. He wouldn't trick her... He wouldn't have kissed her.

"You," She punched his chest, of course he didn't budge. "You are so," She kept hitting his bare chest. "Stop lying to me!" She yelled and took to thrashing in his hold.

He pushed her into the adjacent wall. She winced at the sharp pain that ran up her spine. "Calm down!" She shook her head and got out of his grip. "Hi-"

A bone chilling smack echoed throughout the apartment. Her chest heaved quickly and legs felt like they were giving out but she pushed him out of her way.

Naruto held his cheek as it started turning red. His eyes glowed in the dark hallway. "Fuck, Hinata!"

"Don't touch m-" He grabbed her forearm. His hair appeared to thicken and grow wild.

**"I can't watch this." **His voice was deeper and much more sinister than anything she heard. **"She's a bitch,"** He chuckled before grinning at her. **"I don't take orders from you, kid."**

Hinata watched in horror as piercing scarlet eyes swallowed everything around them. "N-Naruto?" She cried.

He snatched the shirt away from her grip. **"Not quite,"** His canine teeth grew. **"You have something of mine, girl."**

She scratched his face with one free hand. He pulled away and she jetted down the hall. She turned the corner to the living room and bumped into something so hard, she lost balance. Within blinking he was pinning her down. "S-Stop!" She squirmed.

**"I don't think so." **He laughed.

"Kyuubi, get up." Hinata eyes widened seeing more familiar crimson eyes standing behind him. Sasuke nailed dug into his skull. Hinata covered her mouth from screaming at the sickening cracking. Without another second, he was being thrown across the room. He laid limply in the corner. "I've put him in a trance. Get your things, now."

She stood up. "Sa.."

"Hurry up." He commanded.

.

.

.

Somehow she ended up in Sasuke's arms leaping over the roofs of Konoha. "You smell disgusting." Were the only words he said the whole time.

She just watched him. "I could've escaped." She rubbed her neck as they got home.

He sat on the couch with his book. "Yes, very well. Next time, you fight."

She didn't know if he was being sarcastic or serious. He made no effort to leak any emotions in his words. "You called him... Kyuubi."

"That's his name," He flipped the page. "Your friend is possessed."

"P-Possessed! We can help him, right?"

He ran a hand down his hair. "Kyuubi tells me that he freely allowed him in."

"You c-can't believe that!" She wanted to shrink into the cushion of the couch after seeing his scarlet eyes.

"I've known him for almost two hundred years, none of his host has had him that strong. You can call him a beloved enemy."

Her face turned five different shades of red. She held her aching wrist closer. "I..." She whispered. "I'm so confused."

They were friends? Rivals?

He stood calmly until she grabbed his wrist. It bothered him that she felt such comfort in grabbing him like a pet. "W-where are you going?"

He turned to her before snatching away. "I must feed." He could smell her fear, it was strong and intoxicating.

She needed to know. "You used me...last time, right?"

"Yes." He replied. She hadn't expect him to be that blunt. "I do not apologize, it was your own fault." She hadn't expected that either.

She saw how pale he really was, veins were becoming evident under his skin. His eyes dimmed and hair looked unhealthy. How long was it since he last drank blood? "Are you sick?" She asked.

He appeared in front of her. "Your blood is sweet much like candy," He watched his wrist closely. "When you have too much..."

She blinked a few times. "Sugar crash...?" It was her blood that made him like this. He nodded. No wonder he refused to drink from her, she was literary a temporary high. "What about Kyuubi?"

A smirk pulled at his lips. "He only finds interest in you because of me. The blond is harmless. Do not worry." With that he disappeared.

"Easier said than done," She mumbled. Looking the clock now she only had three hours to sleep until she had to see her father, a monster, she surprisingly still feared more.

.

.

**Author Note: You know, I have so much planned for this fic. I am trying... Kinda to keep everyone in charater. I really hated this chapter BUT I want to get it out. Next chapter will be much better. Heh, be careful when picking sides. *rolls into cave***


	10. New Shadows

The Day His Heart Stopped

Chapter 10: New Shadows

.

.

.

The sound of low heels made their way onto the noisy, mold infested porch. Without much effort he opened the large wooden door, not bothered by the loud creaking. Teeth bared and eyes shifting from side to side. "Where is he!?" He snarled dangerously into the seemingly empty living space.

The fireplace flickered softly against the leather seats, his pants and fiery kisses on wood were the only sounds.

As if out of no where, "Sasuke-kun!" A fiery red head walked out of the shadows. "I ha-" Her words were halted by the hand around her throat.

"Where is Orochimaru!" He tried not to pay attention to her eerily calm heartbeat. "Karin, speak!"

She pushed up her decorative glasses. A sick smile formed at her lips as she pointed to the hands wrapped around her neck.

Reluctantly he pulled away. She coughed several times, rubbing her abused throat. "I haven't seen you in forty years," she flipped her hair. "And this is how you treat me?"

He watched her sit back down, motioning him to follow suit. Crossing her legs exposing more skin than needed, she gave Sasuke a seductive smile. "Now let's catch up, are you still keeping your lips under lock down?"

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Where is he?"

She laughed, placing a hand on her chest. She wore a dull red dress, that dipped dangerously in the front and had a long slit coming to her waist. High red heels adorned her feet and black lipstick stained her lips. Sasuke wasn't interested.

"Goodness, you are that pent up because of the lack of female attention," She appeared behind him. "Give me something I can feel, Sasuke." She moved her lips breaths from his ear. "I'll give you all the answers."

"Karin, I will kill you slowly." His nails sharpened as he gripped his knees.

She sighed and walked in front of him taking a seat. "You're never fun, haven't ever been actually." She mused sadly.

"You test my sanity."

Her smile faded. "He knows, Sasuke...that you were coming." She placed a thoughtful thumb at her bottom lip, this time tucking her legs to the side. "You look ill," She mutter absently cutting her wrist with a lonely blade that rest on the coffee.

She took a small glass and let the thick black blood drip into a cup. "Anyway, he knew you wouldn't listen before reacting." She giggled. "You'd kill him."

Sasuke throat tightened at the scent of her blood. It was so dark, so bitter. If it was anything he remotely liked about the red headed woman it was her sinned blood. "He... He sent you?" He whispered.

She looked up to him with a smile before allowing the slit to close. "Are you still that sensitive to my blood?"

He looked away in anger, she was a temptress even before turning to Darkness. Luring men to feed her sexual needs and it got progressively worst when Orochimaru taught her not only how to amplify her gift but to directed it.

Back in 1970, she meet the stoic man in a bar. His local bar. She should have known better challenging him in his own territory. She invited him for a bite. Just... One bite. He went into a frenzy nearly draining her of all life. Usually, when a vampire drinks they feel refreshed, almost alive. Their gifts heightened and it kept them healthy.

That night, Sasuke's eyes morphed into ones of ebony, his skin scaled over and changed to a dark hue of blue. His teeth and nails lengthened at an abnormal size. His normal bloodlust tripled that night.

He told her to stay away from him, of course running in the same circle with Orochimaru...it was nothing short of tedious.

Yet here she was, "Sasuke... Orochimaru didn't send that Shadow onto that _mortal._" She said mortal like it had a bad taste. "He has an idea of who, though."

She handed him the glass, without thinking he took it. "Who?" She allowed him to finish it off. He closed his eyes for a moment letting it run it's course.

She rubbed her hands nervously before standing. "You're going to kill me."

His eyes were fully black, "Karin." He warned.

She sighed. "Your...dead clan was the only clan that could cast those Shadows," She watched him tense. "There was one body that wasn't found, all those years back."

Sasuke growled. "Ka-"

Swallowing she stepped back. "He thinks your brother is the cause of the Shadows." Crimson eyes glared at her. "Itachi... He is alive."

.

.

.

Hinata rubbed the bridge of her nose. She really hated shopping, but if she didn't the girls who start to worry, but she could handle that.

It was the blond man laughing with them as if nothing happened. She subconsciously rubbed her wrist just looking at him. "Hinata," She almost jumped out her skin feeling him touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

He watched Ino and Sakura pick out match tube tops across the store. "Let me expla-"

Something snapped in her, "Explain? You almost killed me!" She wanted to trust him, she really wanted to.

He sighed. "I haven't been honest," she scoffed. "To my defense, it's not a conversation starter." He smirked.

She frowned. "How can I trust you?"

He grabbed her shoulders. "I am still the same Naruto, the same one that needed help in class, the same one that helped you get over that stupid crush on that weird Kiba guy-"

"He was adorable." She interjected.

"Yeah, like a dog." He sighed. "Not many people will accept me if they knew... You have to understand I will never hurt you."

"Kyuubi would." She looked away.

"Ha, yeah Kyuubi is pretty evil," He chuckled dryly. "But he doesn't hate you."

He watched her face twist. "Naruto...you're possessed."

He sat her down. "Yeah since I was a small child, I was sick like...dying sick. He came to me in a dream. He said he will help my parents if I let him in. I did."

She couldn't wrap her head around that. "W-Why?"

He chuckled lightly. "I couldn't stand to hear my parents cry over my bed when they thought I was going to die." He smiled sadly. "He made me better, they were happy."

She couldn't stop the smile that broke though the cemented frown. Naruto was a fool, but he loved his parents so much he willingly gave a demon his body. "Sasuke, you know him."

He scratched his cheek. "Kyuubi and him...are like..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Rivals but...friends, I don't know. All I know, they fight before talking and Kyuubi mutters about killing him all the time." He smirked. "Yet when the time presents itself they never do it."

She giggled. "Sasuke almost seemed happy to say they were beloved enemies."

Naruto frownedfor a moment. "Kyuubi thinks differently."

She touched his heart. "He's like another heart, no?"

He nodded. "I told him if he hurts you again I'll kill myself."

She gasped. "Naruto!"

He stood. "Is life worth living without the one you love," before she could reply he went over to Ino. She pushed him saying he was a pervert.

She clenched her fist. "Sasuke...is suffering." She concluded. However his wife died, he was blaming himself and punishing himself by living...by staying by her side.

Hinata brought a hand to her mouth. "I'm..." He was using her, not because he wanted anything from her but he was using her to hurt himself.

She looked up at the carefree Naruto. He was being used but gained benefit. He was healthy, she couldn't remember a time he even got a cold. Smiling, she stood to join them. She would face her problem as they came.

.

.

.

She waved goodbye to her friends and closed the door. She yawned before plopping down on the couch. Slipping out of her shoes, she absently wondered where Sasuke could be.

What does an immortal do in their free time?

She moved her ankle in a circular motion. "I'm too young to feel this old." She muttered before standing to walk into the kitchen.

Naruto...

Even with a demon, he seemed happy. He always seemed happy, it was the reason why she felt so comfortable with him.

She reached for the apple juice before freezing, "W-Wait..."

_"Is life worth living without the one you love,"_

She stood. "N-No... He can't mean..." She bit her lip and turned to see ebony eyes staring back at her. She violently flinched, hitting the counter in the process. "S-Sasuke!"

He was resting on his knuckles looking...human. He blinked at her, "Have I frightened you?"

She nodded. "Yes!" She mentally paused. He looks different. It wasn't anything physically but...

He nodded. "My apologizes," It didn't sound apologetic but she figured it was just natural for him. Silence. "You're a pretty mortal." He gave a long sigh.

Yeah, something was different.

Hinata nervously bit her lip. "You a-aren't Sasuke."

The imposter smiled. "You're right. It was the talking? I should have just stared," They stood up slowly. "You do look like her - his wife."

Hinata froze when the fake-Sasuke appeared in front of her. "W-who are you?"

He took a strand of her hair. "I never met her personally but once I was snooping in Sasuke's thing," Pausing, "Don't tell him though."

She snatched her hair away. "W-who are you?"

"Sorry, how rude. I'm Sasuke's friend." His eyes turned scarlet red and ebony hair, started from the root faded into a deep red. "I'm Karin." She unbuttoned the first-three buttons revealing too much cleavage. "You're Hinata, right?"

"Why a-are you here?"

She smiled. "Slum-"

"That's enough, Karin." Sasuke walked out of the shadows. The red head pouted and sat down. Hinata looked from her to him.

Great, another vampire.

"Sasuke..." She whispered as the stoic male walked up to her. "W-What... Who..." She was at a lost. There were now two beautiful creatures in her home.

"I'm your new babysitter." Karin cut in before Sasuke had a chance.

"W-What?"

Sasuke frowned. "Shut up," He snapped at her before turning back to the confused girl. "I will be leaving for a few days. Karin is to watch you."

She swallowed. "B-but why?"

He looked down at her. "Karin, leave." The woman scoffed before disappearing. Hinata felt like she was drowning yet at the same time floating in his eyes. "To what are you asking?" He stepped closer to her.

She figured it was because he didn't want Karin to hear whatever she had to ask. She swallowed, trying to focus on him and not their current position. She was pressed to the counter while he barely gave her room to turn her head. "W-why are you leaving?"

There was a pregnant pause, "My brother..."

She blinked at him. "B-but..."

"He is evil, very...evil." He muttered. "Karin is here to make sure you don't see anymore Shadows."

"S-Shadows? You said you didn't know what that was."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I apologize." They opened again. "I do feel obligated to protect you."

"W-Why?" She wanted space so she tried pushing him back gently, but he didn't budge. "B-because I look like Hiriko?"

"No." He paid no mind to her feeble attempt to push him away. "I have lived many years without her. My obligation for you does not lie in her looks, do not be mistaken. I could kill you."

"You wouldn't." She hissed back.

A smirk pulled at his lips. "Foolish girl, I-"

Hinata looked away. "Why can't you stay?"

His smirk faded. "He killed our family. He does not deserve life."

"You're g-going to kill him?" Her eyes watered. Why was she about to cry? She barely knew him! And yet, her eyes refused to think that way.

"Yes."

Without warning she wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened under her hold. She buried her head into his chest, "C-Come back."

He pulled back. "Of course." He turned. "Karin."

The girl appeared in the living room. "Yes?"

He turned to Hinata. "She's harmless."

She laughed wickedly. "Don't lie Sasuke, it's unbecoming of you."

He didn't move his eyes off of the sniffling girl. "If you harm her in anyway. I kill slaughter you, Karin."

Hinata saw the girl freeze before sighing. "I was joking!" She giggled nervously. "Besides, if I bite her I might as well dig my own grave."

"Very well," He finally pull his eyes away. "Kyuubi has possessed one of her friends. If he tries to hurt her or even yourself remind him of my wrath."

Hinata followed him to the girl. She flipped her hair. "Kurama is still at it? Old fox." She grumbled.

He nodded. "Great." He droned before disappearing.

Karin looked at the girl. "You love him already, huh?"

Hinata face brightened dangerously. "W-what? No!"

She smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Get in line with the rest of us," she sighed. "Mortal or not, he's irresistible."

Hinata looked away trying to shoo those thoughts away. "W-whatever."

She smiled. "You're adorable, little human. Show me around, ne?"

The opal eyed girl watched the red head wonder into the next room. She had a feeling this would be - interesting.

.

Night had fallen and Karin made herself at home. Currently, the woman was sprawled on her bed watching the younger one dig in her closet. "What are you doing?"

Hinata looked back at her. "I h-have to find my work attire."

The red head walked into the closet and pulled a teal blouse. "There," She handed her a navy pencil skirt and matching blazer. "Perfect, now come to bed."

He fumbled with the clothes. "I h-have a spare room."

Karin scoffed. "What part of what Sasuke said missed you? He will kill me if I so much as let you slip in water."

Hinata shook her head. "He wouldn't kill y-you."

Karin sat on the bed. "That's cute. You think Sasuke is some type of good guy? He hates everyone, no discrimination. He'll kill me without remorse."

"He hasn't." She replied.

Karin sighed. "I won't destroy this imagine of him for you." She ran a hand down her fiery hair. Hinata felt inferior to this woman in front of her. "I can read people." She voiced.

Hinata blinked while placing her clothes down. She sat on her usual side of the bed. "Y-Your gift?"

She nodded. "Yes. I see things in a person, stop with looking at me like that." She smiled. "If you were a vampire, you'd be way more prettier than me."

Hinata blushed sinking into her sheets. "G-Goodnight."

"Night!" She snuggled close to the already uncomfortable Hyuuga. Hinata tried not to feel the aching pain of how this woman acted like an older sister. She felt her arm hold her closer.

She probably saw her pain.

.

.

Hinata brushed her teeth slowly, pondering on what Sasuke was doing. Had he known his brother's whereabouts? Was he just searching for him? How did he expect to find him? Did he have to kill him?

If he could kill their family, what was stopping him from killing Sasuke? What if Sasuke died?

She spit in the sink. Coming back up, Karin was standing beside her. Oddly enough, Hinata wasn't frightened. What did scare her was the glass of red liquid in her hand. "Yes, it's blood." She yawned.

Hinata didn't enjoy her subconscious being pried into but she couldn't block her out. She was about to reach for the brush until she felt it running down her head.

Karin took the liberty to do it. "You worry too much, you'll get wrinkles." She scolded lightly.

"I know." She eyed the half-drunken glass of blood. Karin put her hair into a neat bun. "T-thank you."

"Whatever," She smiled. "I see why Sasuke damn near stalks you." Hinata looked at the slightly taller one questioningly. "Your aura is addictive. Hurry and get dressed." She pushed her along.

.

Following Neji around was never exciting. "I expect all of these notices to be taken care of," He saw her nod quickly. He grimaced at her smile. "Did I say something amusing?"

She looked up at him. "Not a-at all."

He turned to her as they stepped into his office. "What is your problem?" She closed the door slowly. "Did you hear me?"

She nodded. "I h-have done everything you've told me t-to do, cousin."

He narrowed his eyes. "Then die." She eyes widened. "I am no cousin to you." He walked to his desk and opened a folder.

"B-but..." She didn't want to cry but they were family, they used to be inseparable... He used to want her to call him, brother. Now...

He told her die.

"You know," He snapped. His mockingly opal eyes glared at her. "Why are you fucking here?" He gritted his teeth.

"I-"

"You hate this, you never wanted the spot - I do. You never wanted power - I do. You don't deserve it," He stood. "I do dammit. But Daddy's little mistake keeps getting second chances. He will always love Hanabi more than both of us."

Tears were now staining her blouse. "I... Ne-"

"I hate you, matter of fact. I never liked you. It was all a means to get closer to your father." He was now towering over her trembling form. "No one will love you."

She shook her head backing up into the door. "T-That's not true," she couldn't take anymore of this. "Y-you don't have to love me." She looked at her once favorite cousin. "I'll never be able to hate you."

"I don't care." He hissed.

She wiped her eyes slowly. "I'll always love you...a-and father and...there is nothing you c-can say to make me hate you." She stepped forward. "I'll j-just love myself enough for both o-of you." She looked up at him.

"Then you are a fool." He bit out.

She smiled. "I've been told. N-Neji... I needed you and y-you weren't there when she died. You p-promised me..." She shook her head. "But I c-can't hate you, brother." With that she turned to leave.

"Hinata." He muttered.

She gripped the knob. "Y-Yes..."

"You should hate me. It was your fault she died, yes. It was my choice to abandon you."

She opened the door. "I still love you, Neji." She closed the door. He wanted to yell so instead he bit down on his hand until it bled.

He loosened his tie and sat at his desk, huffing dangerously fast. He hated himself for saying that to her. He hated her more for only finding unconditional love. He didn't deserve that.

He dismissed everyone from the floor opened the window. The moon was the only that gave him comfort. "I'm a monster." His raspy voice echoed in the office. "I deserved to die." He touched the cold glass window. "Fuck..."

He turned and opened his drawer. Slowly, he pulled out the shiny metal gun. He enjoyed the way the moon gleamed in it. He raised it to his head. "I'm so sorry, Hinata." He whispered pulling the trigger.

He felt the bullet push through his skull and brain the escape from the other side along with blood and brain matter.

He fell over with a thud. Blood pooled around him. His eyes were left to stare at the crumpled picture of him, Hanabi and Hinata.

The moon pooled in the room over his body, silence filled the room.

Then blood started to rush back into his head and the holes on either side of his head closed. His heart started beating. He gritted his bloodied teeth and sat up, unscratched.

He picked up the photo feeling tears flow down his cheeks. "F-Forgive me Hinata..." His hair grew over the healed spots. "My sister..." He traced over her smile. "Forgive me f-for killing Hanabi." He covered those cursed eyes.

Just a floor above the broken man, Hiashi blinked at the sound of a gun shot. "Tenth time this week, boy." He tapped his pen against the newest report listening to his nephew cry. "He'll become numb." He allowed a dark smile pull at his lips.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Crazy! The Hyuuga Clan is on that OS, that Other Shit. Anyway, review!**


	11. After Dusk

The Day His Heart Stopped

Chapter 11: After Dusk

_._

_._

_._

_"I am a monster obsessed with a Heaven I'll never have the chance to enter,"_

_._

_._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the old faded, large sign that was half-buried in the ground. He pulled at his hood and entered the town.

Sunagakure.

He kept his head low, not wanting to cause too much attention to himself. These people didn't welcome outsiders, they were dangerous.

And Sasuke - he was dangerous.

Rain fell over the usual dry land, covering the town in a dreary, foggy atmosphere. The sound of his shoes, the soft patter of rain and a train leaving the station in the background were the only noises.

The town's people were inside, protecting themselves from the weather. It never rained in Suna and when the higher Heavens let their tears fall on this place, it was always a bad omen.

The rain started beating down harder on the muddied streets but he didn't mind the splashing, it was all irrelevant for his search.

Finally reaching his destination, he pulled back his hood slowly, raising his eyes to the tall church standing at the outskirts of town. Puddles littered the grassy field surrounding the old brick building.

Memories of his mother bringing him here when it first opened surfaced but were quickly suppressed. He walked down the gravel pathway to the large oak doors. Opening the door, he was filled with the smell of stale carpet and wet wood. The color stained walls allowed different religious pictures shine in.

He took a seat in the back row, well aware of the man in the front seat. His head was tucked in prayer and umbrella beside him.

Sasuke eyes rose to the glass ceiling. The rain looked beautiful as it hit and rolled off the crystal roof. He enjoyed this type of weather; it was as if the Heavens were allowing him a snap shot of what he would never be able to touch.

He swallowed that pill long ago.

"Grieving," The raspy voice started. "It's a sign of our dwindling humanity."

A smirked pulled at his lips. "Oh?"

There was a dry laugh. "Yes, grieve while you aren't numb, friend."

"And you are?" He replied.

"I am a monster obsessed with a Heaven I'll never have the chance to enter," He stood letting a waterfall of crimson hair follow after. "Sasuke, why have you come here?"

The man turned to him slowly. He was dressed in an all-black suit with a blood red tie. His blood tresses kissed the floor yet spiked at the top, sea foam eyes were empty surrounded by a thick darkness and his skin was the color of porcelain.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Itachi is alive."

"I've heard." He took a sit beside the raven haired man. "It seems like he appears like a blue moon."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "It'll be the last one."

"Honestly," He looked at his hands. "Sasuke, it's been over two hundred years."

"Are you telling me to forgive him, Gaara?" He looked at the man with bared teeth. "I will ne-"

"Do not add words to my mouth, dear friend. I am many years older than you," he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. "Do not speak to me as if you know my story." His nails threatened to rip through skin.

Sasuke snatched away. "Ay, but do not ask me to give up on writing mine."

Gaara stood. "And leave what legacy? Just another revenge driven vampire." His hair curling at the ends revealing the kanji symbol for love still painfully visibly against his pale skin.

Sasuke stood up grinding his teeth. "Ay, I do."

There was a scoff. "Nay, He hasn't been on your radar in years. Why has it been set off?"

Sasuke looked away. "There is a mortal." He watched Gaara grimaced. "She is no ordinary mortal. She favors my Hiriko ever the slight." He explained.

Gaara moved his hair out of his face again. "Ay, so he has bothered your mortal."

"She is no property of mine," He threw a glance at his friend. He and Gaara battled together in a war when they were just eighteen. Fierce killers, the boys. Now, decades later he finds out that someone turned him to Darkness. "I however feel an obligation to protect her and he was close enough to cast a Shadow on her."

Gaara nodded. "I should do my best to ensure he doesn't get past these gates without your knowing."

"Ay, that will be appreciated." He clasped the man's arm with his. "You shouldn't stay in here for too long, brother."

Gaara smirked. "I am damned maybe a higher power will have mercy on me."

Sasuke pulled his arm away. "I do hope so for Hiriko's sake." He turned for the door.

"Sasuke," Gaara called having him pause. "Don't keep that mortal around for your empty heart. You know you will never love another." Sasuke chose not to respond.

He's wasted too much time now. He looked into the murky puddle. He didn't have time to wait around; stepping into his dirtied reflection he took off. "Your end is near, brother." He hissed into the air.

.

Karin opened the umbrella over their heads. "You know, I'm not the one for prying?" She told the petite girl who had come home abnormally quiet. It was the red head who forced her to come outside. Raining or not, she needed air.

Opal eyes glanced up at her. "Un," she turned her eyes back to the glass that displayed different desserts.

Karin pouted. "Maybe you'll talk more to Sasuke," Hinata noticed the umbrella lifted a bit. She turned to see a smiling Sasuke beside her. "What's wrong, Hinata?" She...or he slung an arm around her shoulder.

A twinge of pink painted her face. "K-Karin, stop it. Tha-"

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata craned her neck to see the person that called her. It was Ino, Sakura and Naruto all waving.

Panic set in, "Ka-Karin disappear!" She hissed.

Onyx eyes narrowed. "It's a bit too late, doll." Hinata supposed that was farfetched. The trio walked up to them. 'Sasuke' pulled the girl closer.

Ino pouted. "Is this who've you been ditching us for?"

While Hinata was stumbling over her words, Naruto and 'Sasuke' were having a staring match. A smile formed at his lips and mouthed 'Kurama' leaving the blond speechless. "Well, I need an intro stat!" Sakura smiled.

Onyx eyes narrowed at her. "I'm Saiaku Kismet," He extended his hand to the pinkette. Sakura looked at the hand with inward disgust until Ino nudged her roughly.

"Damn Sakura, that's no way to treat Hinata's... Man candy." She gripped his hand. "Nice to meet you, Saiaku, right?"

He shook the hand twice. "Likewise, Ino-san." They let go.

Hinata blinked a few times before gripping 'Sasuke's' coat. "We s-should go, Saiaku-kun." She gave a smile to her friends. "I am s-sorry, guys."

Ino waved it off. "I need to find a man like Saiaku, huh? If it were me I'll keep him a secret too."

Hinata hugged her friends while they all glared at the raven haired man. "See you later."

Naruto shook his wet hair. "I hope you are taking care of her."

He chuckled, holding her hand. "Like it's my job." Soon they parted ways. Hinata didn't have to say anything but was grateful when Karin transformed back.

"W-What was that?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Eh, Kurama sure took a cute body but besides that I hate humans. You're the only one I'll tolerate."

Hinata opened the door slowly as they arrived home. Karin sucked her teeth. "Not tolerate, gee. Hinata, you're cool."

The lilac eyed girl huffed. "Please stay out of my head."

Karin took off her trench coat. "I wouldn't have to if you spoke your mind." And she was right.

Hinata picked up an apple. "Do you think he is okay?"

She laughed enjoying the timid girl at the kitchen island. "He'd be offended if he heard that. Do you even know who Sasuke Uchiha is?" She shook her head. "Do you know who the Uchiha clan was?"

Karin sighed. "Long story short, Uchiha made Konohagakure's military force. They had different branches, you know... Police is what you call it now. They were amazing. There was a massacre, the killer was-"

"Sasuke's brother?"

She nodded. "Itachi Uchiha, I haven't met him. I was born in 1843 and it was all just history then but I became a bit obsessed with it. I learned Itachi's body - or Sasuke's at the time were never found. People thought Itachi just killed himself but spared his baby brother and by 1843 it could be assumed that Sasuke was dead and gone."

Hinata took out a knife and peanut butter, nodding for her to continue.

"People say that on rainy nights you could see Sasuke's ghost - but to my surprise in 1970 I meet him in the flesh! I had already fallen for the thought of him and now... I still am in love."

Hinata almost sliced her finger clean off. "P-painful."

She nodded. "Yes, but lucky for me if I meet the right Vamp I could fall for him. Sasuke had already given his beating heart to another and so, the pulse that he has now belongs to Hiriko."

"W-Whoa..." She was speechless again.

"I say she's a lucky bitch," She laughed as Hinata looked up mortified. "What? Like she can do something? Why are humans so scared of the dead?"

Hinata thought it was weird that Karin and Sasuke asked questions as if they were never humans. "P-people tend to fear w-what they don't understand." She didn't take her eyes off the fruit.

"Un, did you know when Hiriko died she was pregnant?"

That time she cut herself. "W-what? He was..."

"Going to be a father..." She trailed off seeing the bright red blood bubble up and spill over her hand. "I..." She swallowed. "Clean that!" She snapped.

Hinata squeaked and ran to the bathroom. Karin picked up the bloodied knife. "It's s-so - sweet" She panted bring the blade to her nose. Much like Sasuke, she preferred dirtied blood but... Hinata's blood smelled so good. She ran her tongue down the stained metal.

Her eyes rolled back in pleasure. "K-Karin?"

Dull crimson eyes snapped back to scarlet. "Huh?" She wiped the blood off her lips. "Sorry... I couldn't control myself, heh."

Hinata held her bandaged hand close. "Are you okay?"

She laughed. "I'm not going to bite you, remember that mysterious vampire - he'll kill me." Hinata watched her place the knife in the sink. "I have a bottle in my bag, be right back!" She disappeared down the hall.

Hinata bit her lip and sat on the couch. "Sasuke..." She whispered.

.

The scent of pine trees abruptly hit him as he ran into the forest, dozens shades of green flew pass him as he quicken his speed. If there was one person that knew anything it was her.

He jumped up into a nearby oak tree peering out onto the large green land home to thousands of creatures. He let his eyes flare into crimson. The forest, itself slowed down and he could see further than any human. He smirked seeing the hidden lake within the densest parts of the forest. "Chi no Mizumi," He whispered in satisfaction and jumped down.

Coming to the dark lake, he looked around making sure no other soul could follow him. Stepping into the blistering cold water, even to his skin, he chose to think light thoughts. Swimming under the large rock that separated the forest and the Chi temple, he resurfaced.

Hair stuck to his face and icy breath to follow. He gritted through the numbing of his body and arrived at the entrance of the cave. Sasuke had come here for help before. She was the only person that could heal a vampire after being severely injured.

She was the wise one.

He knelt down onto the ground. It was to be said if one enters without permission will be killed before even seeing her. He waited and it seemed she was never going to call him.

"I need your - help." He whispered.

There was a shuffling and he peered up. She stood before him dull holes that once held hazel eyes that were known to make the strong powerless, skin slightly tanned from his own paleness. Blonde hair parted in the middle and pooled around her feet. "Come along," He bowed and followed.

"Tsunade-sama," He voiced. "My-"

"I know." He was sure he didn't see her lips move. Her voice seemed to echo in his head softly. "How is your scar?"

He frowned. "It's - fine." He told her. He didn't have time for this. "Lady-"

"You may not enter until you've had your Chi Cleansing." She pointed into a dark path. "After your cleansing, I'll have your answers." He nodded and bowed.

Chi meant blood, and it was nothing he hated more than Chi Cleansing. After the death of Hiriko, he came to tell Tsunade what happened. She told him to take a Chi Cleansing. He was so depressed he followed her orders.

The dark path opened into a large hot spring - not blood. To say he was misled was an understatement.

He took off his shoes and discarded his clothing. He walked to the bank of the spring. Back in the early 1300s, vampires took Chi Cleansing, the heat of the water burned off all the skin or "bad blood" when they resurfaced they were fully healed or "cleansed."

He hated this, especially when two other women came out in long white robes. They were there to make sure he went fully under.

Without further thought he slipped in. Immediately coming in contact with the steaming water his skin started to peel off. He was completely submerged and fought not to scream.

_"Drink it Sasuke," She smiled at her stubborn husband. "It taste really good." She held the glass closer._

_He turned away. "What will happen if I don't?"_

_She sat on the bed, moving her hair out of the way. Leaning over, she placed a hand on his cheek. "You're beautiful, Sasuke." She whispered watching him closely. "You'll die, my love."_

_He took her shaky hand in his. "Hiriko..." Her moonlit eyes watered at his voice. "I feel fine."_

_"Living off of r-rats and such will sicken you!" She balled up her fist. "Are you willing to kill me?"_

_"Hi-"_

_"Are you!?" She turned to him with wide eyes. "Will you kill me?" Her voice broke as he held her in his arms. His brows knitted together as she sob in his chest._

_"I would never leave you."_

_She pulled away. "Nay, if you kill yourself then you kill me."_

_He dropped his arms. "This is new to me, I apologize." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I do love you."_

_She shook her head. "You don't," his eyes widened. "You couldn't have. You have yet to drink from me."_

_"How is that love?! I could... I could..." he looked away._

_She pinned her hair up with a pin. "For humans making love is their way of becoming one, to us..." She kissed his cheek tenderly. "If our blood isn't running through the others veins..." She kissed his ear. "It's pointless."_

_He swallowed as her nails ran through his hair and she straddled him. "Hiriko, what if..." He ran a hand down her thigh._

_"You can't kill me." She smiled. "You're stuck with me." He didn't look convinced. She sighed pulling him to her neck. "Open your mouth slowly; your body will react over your mind."_

_He took a deep breath and slowly felt a throbbing under his gums. He winced as his canine grew against her skin. His chest tightened hearing her breath become shallow. "S-Sasuke..." Without another thought he bit down allowing fangs to press at her skin until it broke through._

_She pressed her body closer, pushing his head down. Using his tongue to take the sweet liquid, he pushed down until her nails dig into his back. "A-ah..." She moaned in his ear, pulling at his hair._

_He wrapped his arms around her pushing himself more. She took the chance to bite down on his shoulder. He groaned before letting her have her fill. He pulled away and took her blood stained lips in his. She smiled against his lips. "Perfect."_

_She giggled. "You're ready, love."_

He pushed himself out if the water not having enough will power not to cry in pain. The women wrapped his bloodied body in a white robe.

His skull as well as his ribs were visible and the rest of his flesh was exposed as he curled into a ball. The bone of his fingers clenched in pain. Then he fell silent. They watched his body regenerate.

He pushed his naked body up from the cold stone. His hair barely brushed his shoulders and even wet spiked drastically leaving bangs on the sides of his face. "Uchiha-san," the woman squeaked trying to pry her eyes off his soaking body. "She will see you now."

Onyx eyes flickered red for a moment. "Ay," He wrapped the cloth around his waist. "Thank you."

.

He knelt down in front of her. "Lady, How do I find my brother?"

She sat at her place. "Do not chase winter, it will come in due time."

"Are you telling me to...wait?" She nodded. He gritted his teeth. "I cannot!" He hadn't meant to raise his voice.

She didn't seem bothered; her dull eyes looked directly at him. "Just because I do not have my sight does not mean I cannot see things."

"Lady-"

"Why carry an umbrella when the sun is shining?"

He frowned. "Please explain that."

She smiled and picked up a cup. "Don't wait for the bad to happen," She paused. "Your brother does not yet want to be found and you will not find him." She sipped from the cup. "Your fight will come but not this day."

He clenched his fist. "Then when!"

She waved her arm. "Go home to the mortal; she may need you soon."

His eyes widened. He hadn't said a thing about her and yet... "Is she in danger?"

There was another smile. "You don't wish to fill the void that Hiriko has left, but you don't know if you like the pain the mortal gives you or feel _obligated_ to her because she makes you feel."

"Which is it?" He had no clue either.

"That is your decision. Goodbye, Sasuke." She stood. "You should be getting back to her."

He nodded. "Yes." He bowed and disappeared.

.

.

Finally, it was the weekend. She sighed. "It's only been two weeks and I'm s-so lost."

Karin went to feed at one of the night clubs. Karin was sweet...everything a big sister should be but she couldn't help but breathe in relief when she leaves. There was a knock at the door, she stood and opened it.

Onyx eyes were staring back at her. Hinata wrinkled her nose. "Karin, I told you that's not-"

"Not Karin," He muttered. "Where is she?"

She blinked. "S-Sasuke." He gave a curt nod. He was standing at her door with a white button down shirt and slacks. His hair was pulled into a long ponytail. "Y-you're back." She reached out to hug him. He didn't have that unknown smell that she enjoyed; now he just smelt like old, dried blood.

Her eyes widen when his arms came up and circled her. Then just faintly, she heard him whisper, "I'm back."

.

.

.

**Author Note: I know I caught you off guard with the last chapter; it'll be happening a lot. So, let me know what you think? Here, fun stuff.**


	12. Midnight's Peak

The Day His Heart Stopped

**Author Note: I was going to rant, but this chapter had me hyped up! I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 12: Midnight's Peak

_._

_._

_Sasuke would never say that; never hold her like that or maybe even make her feel like that._

_._

_._

_._

There was an ear-ringing silence that moved throughout the house, an eerie, creepy silence. The clock that ticked on the adjacent wall, the hum of the heater, the pained irregular heartbeats she was sure she was having, all silenced.

Was this what it felt like for time to stop? She buried her face in the soft cotton of his shirt, enjoying the coolness it gave her heated skin. His thumb soothed her back in a circular motion; his head was resting in the crook of her neck.

The normal hostility that vibrated off his skin was gone. Just having him home was enough to throw out any logic in the matter. His hands came up to her and spread over her shoulders. His onyx eyes were unbreakable in a way that made her weak.

It was stronger now, that same flame she had tried suppressing was far too great to be safe. His finger traced her jaw line. "I've missed you." He voiced.

Her eyes narrowed and just like if someone turned on a light. She pushed away from him. He blinked twice before sighing. "Are you afraid of me?"

"W-who are you?"

He appeared in front of her, cupping her cheeks gently. "I won't hurt you," He ghosted his lips over hers. Against every fiber of her being seemed to be under his control, her eyelids lowered as he took her bottom lip in his mouth, grazing dulled canines.

It made her whole body shiver. "Y-You're not Sasuke..."

He smiled against her lips before pulling away. "Correct, hime." He stepped back. "I'll be seeing you." As he faded everything started making their own noises.

She still felt him against her. She turned and hugged her rocky body, fearing she would break into a million pieces. "Hinata!"

She turned to familiar onyx eyes that instantly flickered to crimson. His teeth bared and nails curled.

She took a nervous step forward. "S-Sasuke..." She reached out only for him to snatch her wrist.

"Who was here?" He growled bring her wrist up to his eyes. He froze before catching her eyes.

"Y-You're h-hurting me!" She cried out. He loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Sa-"

His eyes scanned over her. "What did he do?" Out of instinct she touched her lip and fearfully met his eyes. They changed from crimson to black and spread over the white of his eyes then his pupils turned a glowing golden. "Where is Karin?"

Fear was banging at her skull. He was going to... "N-No! Don't hur-"

As if being called, Karin walked in. "Oi, Sa-" Before she could finished he had her pinned to the wall.

Hinata ran over. His teeth lengthened more than he'd ever seen. "I told you to watch her!"

Karin whimpered loudly as he pressed harder. Hinata shook her head. "Stop! Sasuke it was just a k-kiss! He didn't hurt me!" She tried prying his hands from her neck.

Karin's eyes were rolling back and feet dangled from the floor. He snarled at her feeble attempt. "Hinata, go away!"

She wrapped her arms around his torso. Hot tears streamed from her face. "Please... P-please, stop! She's the... She is m-my sister... Sasuke, please! I'm okay!" The room silenced again, aside from her sobs and Karin muffled cry. She heard a thud that belonged to Karin.

He waited for Hinata to let go before picking Karin up by the hair. "When I give you a job, do it." He watched her heal slowly before standing. "Next time I will show you no mercy." With that he went in the back room.

Hinata fell to the floor with the red head. "Oh, Karin." She wiped the blood off the girl's mouth.

She smiled weakly. "I... I told you." She coughed twice before pushing herself up. "Thank you - Hinata," After being fully healed they stood.

Hinata hugged herself. "I... I never saw him like that."

Karin scoffed. "He's only like that under extreme conditions," She crossed her arms. "Look, I'll leave a bottle of blood. He's going to be pretty drained after that little fit."

Hinata mouth opened. "Y-You're leaving?"

Karin walked into the kitchen. "Hell yeah, did you not just see that?" She laughed and pointed lazily to the backroom. "I am not going to provoke him."

She sat at the counter as Karin sat out a bottle with dark, almost black liquid. "H-He hurt you and you still help him."

Karin gave a small smile. "I love him," She sighed helplessly. "And I let something happen to someone precious to him-" She poked the younger girl on the cheek. "You."

Hinata looked at her lap trying to rid the blush. "I'll miss you."

She came around the table, pulling her into a hug. "Ditto, doll." She kissed her forehead. "Have a fun life." Hinata nodded, then before she could say another thing the red haired girl was gone.

The opal eyed girl made her way to her room where Sasuke was looking out the window. Night was falling finally. "Sasuke..." He grunted in respond. "Karin l-left."

"I know." He never took his eyes off of the moon. She went to sit on the bed. "If I scared you - I apologize."

She looked down as he sat beside her. "It... Was just a kiss. I d-don't even think i-it was real."

He closed his eyes. "Hinata, nothing is just as simple as that," He turned to her. She was a fool to think that, his brother - maybe, whoever, was pretending to be him was the real Sasuke.

Sasuke would never say that, never hold her like that or maybe even make her feel like that. "But-"

"He invaded your home."

Then something snapped, "You did too!" She clenched her fist. "You... You hurt me! Whoever that was didn't!" She stood. "How do I know you aren't the bad guy!"

Karin's words echoed in her head about her twisted image of the man in front of her. Sasuke wasn't a good guy but what didn't make him the bad one? He brought out the evil in Naruto and hurt Karin. He was just using her, protecting her from something he brought here.

Tears burned her eyes. "H-How do you expect me to trust you!?"

He brought a hand to the bridge of his nose. Throbbing started at the back of his skull and her sobbing wasn't helping. He used way too much energy on Karin and he hadn't fed in two weeks.

Tsunade was right, he was being blind.

"Sasuke, a-are you l-listening?" Came her broken voice. "Sa-" She walked up to him only for him to flinch. "J-Just stop it." She took his hands.

Blue-greenish veins were protruding from his wrists. "I'm fine." He winced bringing his hands to his skull. She knelt down to eye level.

Ash onyx eyes stared back at her like he was in a daze. She brought a hand to his forehead. "I suppose it's not n-normal for you to be warm." He grunted. "You're sick."

He coughed. "I j-just need..." He stood weakly. Hinata wanted to let him struggle, he had no right treating Karin that way. He hit the door frame.

She helped him sit up. "Sasuke, listen to me!" She grabbed his cheeks. "Stop being so stubborn."

A smirk pulled at his lips. She blushed and looked away. Even sick, he was still beautiful. "I... I can't help it."

She blinked. "You rather die?"

He clutched his chest. She watched his skin pale before her eyes. "Just lay down, please?"

He gave a weak glare before obeying. "I... I got it." She watched his retreating form collapse on the bed. She shook her head and ran into the kitchen.

.

Nursing was never her strong suit, but this seemed pretty straight forward. She held the bottle to his lips. How did one digest something so - disgusting? Just the sounds of him swallowing the 'Life Juice' as Karin once called it, made her want to vomit.

After he was finished he was looking healthy. His eyes were closed softly and breaths came out evenly. He was asleep. Her eyes scanned over his body - just for precautionary reasons.

His pants were surprisingly tight for an _old_ man, she guessed it just was a forced habit living in the seventeen and eighteen hundreds. His usual shirt was something that reminded her of a pirate's shirt she seen from a movie but today was a long sleeve, black V-neck shirt. She hadn't realized how tone he was until now.

His neck held the usual two rings and fingers adorned multiple rings. His skin looked so touchable and soft. His head was slightly tilted and lips parted. Raven hair that used to reach his waist looked like it was cut to his shoulders. Bangs frames his face perfectly.

Sasuke looked like a normal twenty-three year old guy.

She almost wondered how he was as a human. Probably a total player, but those eyes probably did all the talk and-

They were staring back at her. She promptly fell off the bed. He looked over. "Must you stare?"

She blew her bang out of her face, revealing a bright pink blush. "S-Sorry."

He watched a few moments more before resting. "I have not rested in almost three weeks." He confessed.

She stood. "W-Why?"

He sat up. "I have been searching constantly," He looked at her. "No sleep has found me."

She frowned. "Then just rest."

"I will leave in a moment-"

"I'll just sleep in the spare room, just...umm," She paused seeing him continue his stare. "W-What?" She pushed her hair back.

He stood slowly. "I've never met a mortal such as you." She looked away as he approached her. "You asked me how I expect you to trust me."

She stepped back. "I was upset a-and I-"

"It was a needed question." He turned slightly. "I've given you no reason to trust me, no?"

She sat on the bed. "Well..."

"Do you know the tale of the scorpion and the tortoise?" She tilted her head in question. "Long story short, the scorpion asked the tortoise to carry him across the river on the agreement that he wouldn't sting the tortoise." He sat beside her and continued, "Half way across the scorpion in fact stung him, and the tortoise was of course angered and confused, he said 'you said you wouldn't sting me, now we both die, why?"

Hinata swallowed. "W-what did he say?"

"It was simply in his nature, the tortoise knew that." He looked at her. "Can you trust me? You could."

"S-should I?"

He enjoyed the way her eyes resembled two full moons, they were still innocent. He would taint her, kill off any light in her or drain her of it. "Should you? You know my nature."

He walked out of the room. She followed after him. "But that's confusing!"

He stopped abruptly causing her to hit his back. She stumbled back rubbing her nose. "It's simple, it doesn't matter if you trust me or not," His tone was calm, he was simply tell her the truth. "In the back of your head, that voice is telling you not to trust me."

She looked at the floor. "What if...if my h-heart is saying the o-opposite?"

"Then you are a fool." He continued to the kitchen.

"Promise that you won't hurt my precious people." She clenched her fist.

"If I do?" He rubbed his chin absently before checking his pockets.

"Then... Then..." She struggled with her words as a smirk tugged at his lips. "Y-you have to leave me alone for good."

"If I break one promise what makes you think I won't do it again?"

She walked over to him. "Y-you have an _obligation_."

He shrugged. "Fine."

In some sort of weird way, she felt him opening up more. Talking instead of grunting, smirking instead of staying emotionless and this Sasuke...seemed refreshed. She wrung her hands. "Your hair - it's cut."

He scowled. "Chi Cleansing."

"You bathed in blood?" She grimaced at the very thought.

"No, it's a sacred secret." And that was the end of the conversation. "Do you not have work in the morning?"

"I do."

He turned from her. "Rest, I will be protecting you." Before she could protest he was gone.

.

.

"I haven't had that much fun in God knows how long!" Ino threw her shopping bag draped arms in the air. "We must do it more often!" The girls laughed as Sakura pulled up to Hinata's place.

The jade eyed girl looked over her shoulder, "I wish the evening didn't have to end." Suddenly she was swarmed by batting eyelashes from her friend. Opal eyes rested on her front door then at the girls. Sakura pouted. "Gee, I didn't know we were so bad."

A blush danced on her cheeks. "N-No!" She just had a long day at work but for some reason Neji let her come home early, which never happened. She also noticed he refused to look at her and when he did it was filled with hate.

Was _she_ that bad?

With a tired sigh, "You can come in," she needed to be surrounded by people she loved and hopefully returned the same feeling. "Yeah, come on." She said more confident. They smiled as if like twins - they were inseparable.

Getting out on the car, she began to dig into her bag for the keys. Ino was talking about a new clothing line at a mall in the next town over. "Oi, Hina," she glanced up at Ino's voice. "You have a package!" The blonde picked up the small box.

Sakura leaned over, "What's in it!?" Hinata fished out her keys and opened the door. Her home was flawless, nothing was out the ordinary, which meant Sasuke hadn't been home. "Open it!" She squeaked as Ino gave it to Hinata.

She nodded and sat on the couch, she frowned seeing the unfamiliar mailing address, "Weird..." The sender was from out of town.

Before the girls could whine anymore she opened it. There, just being able to fit into the small of her palm laid a black and blue rose pedant with simple silver chain hanging from it.

"That's cute." Ino grinned. "Do you have any ideas who it's from?"

While shrugging, she looked in the box but there was no name, no card, no fancy colorful tissue just a black leathery box with a beautiful necklace in it.

The gems glistening even in the dim light of her living room. It was hypnotizing in every way, simple yet enchanting and it made her heart pound.

"It's a mistake." She concluded softly. There was no one this special in her life to even think to buy this for her. "It can't... It's probably fro-"

Sakura scoffed unclipping the gift. "Why can't you deserve something pretty?" She placed it around her neck. "Fits snug."

Hinata let a giggle bubble up because of Ino's puppy dog face. "It's so cute," she crossed her arms with a pout. "Serious, you better keep it!" She nodded as the door rang.

Sakura said she'll get it. Hinata traced the shape again feeling completely relaxed until hearing yelling. "Go away Naruto!" Sakura tried slamming the door.

He squeezed through laughing before getting hit. "Sheesh, Sakura-chan! You're more hostile than..." He trailed off looking at the mesmerized Hyuuga. "...Hinata?"

She blinked and looked up. "Naruto-kun!" A smile presented itself as she stood to hug him but he took a step back.

"Where'd you get that...necklace?"

She realized her fingers hadn't moved from it. "It was at my door step! Isn't it b-beautiful?"

His lips curved into a frown before noticing the girls were glaring daggers in his head. Azure eyes met hopeful opal eyes and soften incredibly, "Who's it from?" He muttered.

"We don't know." Ino cut in.

Sakura nodded wrapping her arm around Hinata's shoulder, "I think it's from a secret admirer and this is their Christmas present."

"Un," Naruto grunted seeing the smaller girl's face brightened. "I'll have to give mine early too."

Hinata shook her head feeling a rather abnormal amount of anger thickening around the three. She clutched the necklace. "N-No I-"

"Naruto, don be such a baka - wait like everyone else!" Sakura snarled.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on, we can go now. It'll be quick."

Ino smacked her teeth. "Then it can wait."

Hinata squeaked. "I-I'll go! Please," she rubbed her temples. "Stop it."

Naruto smiled, lacing their hands. "Great, we'll wait outside." She nodded as the three walked out.

She looked at the door and just hoped she could come home and sleep. Grabbing her keys, she walked outside into the freezing air with her friends still tracing the rose.

.

Saying she was scared was an understatement. Last time she was here, they kissed and he tried killing her...well, his demon.

She stood awkwardly by the couch as he closed the door. His back heaved a few times before, "Take it off."

She froze and clutched her scarf. "W-What?"

He turned around to her. "Take off the necklace," he clarified almost upset that she still in some way didn't trust him. "Hinata, take that off."

Lilac eyes narrowed at him. "Why!? Why must," she groaned. "Why can't I have anything?"

Why couldn't she just have something special?

"Look," He took a caution step forward. "I'll buy you som-"

"I don't want anything." Her fingers clenched the necklace.

He bit his lip. "That's not a normal necklace, it's cursed."

At that her eyes widened. Was this seriously her life now? One filled with supernatural things and creatures? What happened to being able to curl on the couch and watch scary movies.

Now, she was living one.

"...cursed." She repeated quietly. "H-How?"

"You like flowers, when are black roses ever a good luck charm?" He replied slowly. His eyes were fluctuating between scarlet and azure, "It weakens those around you," He opened the window.

She clutched the necklace. "E-Everyone?"

He rubbed his chest. "People l-like me." She took a step back. "S-Sasuke and that girl you were with."

She watched the blond pale slightly and wonder why did he even bring her so close with it if it would hurt him. She looked at the necklace then at her friend before trying to snatch it off. "I c-can't!" She pulled at it again with no avail.

Sweat formed at his brow. "H-Hinata!"

Opal eyes widened when Sasuke appeared in the apartment. He looked too nonchalant. He was wearing a dark gray long sleeve shirt and his hands were stuffed in his black pants. "S-Sasuke."

He watched Naruto tremble paying no mind to the frantic girl. "Kyuubi I-" He paused before turning to her. "What are you wearing?" His whole expression read boredom.

Naruto coughed. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

He sighed. "Why would I?"

"The necklace," Hinata pointed to the rose. "It's tainted or c-cursed."

He nodded. "Ay, it is." He walked over to her only for her to step back.

"It could kill you!" She extended her hands. "Stand back."

He looked to the weak blond to the hysteric girl. "It could kill me, if I was a New Blood or," He looked at Naruto. "A demon host." His nails sharpened before breaking the chain from her neck.

She gasped catching the pedant. "W-what?"

He took the pedant and tossed it towards Naruto, who crumbled on the floor. "Remember the tale I told you," he asked Hinata as he walked to the whimpering blond.

"Y-yes."

He crouched down and picked up the pedant. "Never trust witches," He turned to her. "They weren't trying to kill me." He traced the rose. "But they were trying to kill him."

Naruto body glowed and hair spiked. **"Whores,"** Kyuubi growled standing tall. **"I don't trust women in general, mortal or not."**

Sasuke tossed the pedant at him. "You will do well to find the witches who sent this."

Hinata shook her head. "W-who? It c-came anonymously."

Sasuke put his hands back in his pockets rudely ignoring her infomation. "It's witchcraft, though not of Konoha." She touched her bare neck.

Kyuubi crushed the necklace. **"I'll do more than find them."** Letting the dust fly out the window.

"B-But-!" She stepped forward.

Kyuubi laughed. **"Sasuke, this girl is a fool."** Onyx eyes rolled from her to the man. **"She must believe in World Peace too?"**

Hinata blushed and hid behind the stoic male. "B-bring Naruto-kun back."

He snickered. **"Foolish mortal, you do. The innocent that surrounds you is almost enough for me to want to become an angel - almost."**

Opal eyes narrowed. "I'm not foolish!"

Kyuubi chuckled, placing his hand at his hip. **"Sasuke, isn't she such a pretty mortal. Far too untouched for this world-"**

"That is enough, Kyuubi." Sasuke frowned.

**"What? I'll have first go at her of course,"** He licked his lips. **"Hey, mortal, how would you like it if two supernatural creatures fuc-" **

Sasuke had his throat. "I said-," he squeezed harder, "-that is enough."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. **"Fi-Fine."**

Sasuke squeezed until he felt his blood thumping. "I trust you'll take care of that."

His scarlet eyes glared at onyx ones but nodded. Sasuke let go and walked to the trembling girl. "It is time to go." She nodded quickly as Kyuubi blew a kiss. "Kurama, I will castrate you."

The fox demon hissed before allowing Naruto to take over. "S-Sorry."

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist. "Thank you, boy."

He rubbed his neck. "Uh... Y-You're welcome." He looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry, Hina."

She smiled. "I love you, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke glanced at her to Naruto before both disappearing. Naruto sighed and leaned against the window. "Bitches..." He snarled before seeing two hooded figures walk out of the shadows.

"Kurama, it is time you've repaid your debts." One spoke.

Naruto's eyes glowed against the night's sky. **"I'm not repaying shit,"**

There was a laugh from the second figure. "It is time."

"**I said I ain't repay-"** Before he could finish his vision blurred and the world around him turned black.

.

.

.

**Author Note: BOOM. I'll let that sink in. **

**P.S.: I make up most of the stuff in here from Vampire habits, Chi Cleansing and that black rose stuff so don't take me seriously, I have no idea what a black rose means but in the story its BAD, partna. Bad Cheese.**


	13. Winter's Solstice

The Day His Heart Stopped

**Author Note: So I made a tumblr (breathe, Kia) I think I am going to add one-shots I never feel like uploading on here... You should check it out. It's kia8088**

.

.

Chapter 13: Winter's Solstice

_._

_._

_She was everything he wasn't, that he couldn't be and he hated her for it._

_._

_._

_._

Konoha was covered in a thick blanket of snow and decorated according to the holidays. Snowflakes fell gracefully from the thick gray sky, kissing everything in their way. Hinata refused to stay cooped up in her house for another moment waiting on the next supernatural creature to pop up.

She and Sasuke took to walking the icy pathway of the park. She didn't ask the stoic man to come along so when she glanced to see him following her, she couldn't help the smile. Kids, adults, elderly people, couples were all out rushing for Christmas shopping. She thought absently about what Sasuke could want. She blew out white puffs of air and giggled. "Are you cold?" She asked the man who decided to add a scarf to his thin jacket.

He looked down at her. "No." There was no white puff from his lips. He merely wore the right clothing to not bring attention to himself.

She smiled at him then saw a black ball peep out the snow. It leapt out in front of them and for a moment she thought it was going to start talking. It stretched out before shaking the snow off.

Large golden-green eyes stared back at the young Hyuuga. "You're adorable." She cooed at the kitten. It pressed it's wet nose at her glove. "There's no collar."

She heard him grunt and sighed. "You can live with me, buddy." She scooped the small thing up. She waited for it to struggle but it just curled in her jacket. "I'll call him Koneko."

Sasuke smirked. "Kitten the kitten?" The tips of her ears burned at the sound of him saying it. It did sound sillier now that she thought about it, but it was too late. She looked at him with rosy cheeks. "Interesting." He watched them glow in embarrassment.

"Come on, Koneko-kun." The cat purred. "Do you like animals?" She asked while scratching under the black fur ball's chin.

"Yes, I eat them." He stated dryly.

"K-Kittens!?" She held the cat closer.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I used to drain them for their blood. Human blood used to disgust me."

She nodded. "Oi, how was life back then?"

There was a pause, "Simple." He replied.

She nodded rubbing the kitten's head. "A-Are there talking animals?"

"Do not be ridiculous." Her eyes widened. Well, before meeting him she didn't believe in vampires or witches.

"What ki-"

"You're asking a lot of questions."

Her face couldn't have reddened more. He ended the conversation but she couldn't help herself…he was interesting. "Your speech fluctuates from old to new."

"Hn." He grunted. She frowned and was about to apologize for being for so talkative. "I suppose it does." Then her heart settled and she smiled at the winter's floor as they finished their walk.

.

.

.

Trembling hands found comfort on the marble sink. Opal eyes rose to met themselves in the mirror and revealed a terrified, petite woman. She fixed her hair until there wasn't a strand out of place. She buttoned the tan blazer and patted her cream pencil skirt. Bringing her index fingers to a point and attempted to calm down.

Oddly and yet pleasing, she hadn't spoken, seen, or heard her father's voice since he left her with Neji. Today, just before the holidays, he would tell her if she was an official worker.

Pulling herself together she opened the door of the bathroom to see a woman maybe a year older than her with two buns on her head with smeared burgundy lipstick. Her clothes appeared wrinkled and her buttons were at the wrong places. One hand was balled at her side and the other at her chest then those warm brown eyes seemed-

"Excuse me." She tore Hinata out of her thoughts. The raven haired woman blinked and moved out the way, the older woman slipped pass her.

Hinata shook her head and went to wait on Neji to meet her father. He was walking out of his office as she turned the corner. His eyes met hers before turning away, "Hurry," He snapped. She nodded crossing her arms as she caught up to him, noticing the barely visible burgundy mark on his neck. Her eyes widened and quickly looked away.

That was none of her business and yet it brought her some type of joy to know her cousin wasn't as heartless as he appeared, or maybe he forced her? Would he do that?

She wiped her mind of those thoughts. He was cruel to her but she never witnessed him being anything less of a gentleman to women. In a strange way, he reminded her of a certain onyx eyed man.

"Hyuuga," she flinched. After his 'I hate you' speech, he stopped calling her by her name. She looked up with as much sincerity as she could muster. "Come." He opened the large doors to her father's office.

The stoic man was sitting at his desk, chocolate tresses fell over one shoulder, his face held no emotion and hands folded in front of him. The younger Hyuugas took the two vacant seats in front of him.

"Neji," He laid cold crystal-like orbs on him. "You are dismissed." It looked as if he wanted to object but refrained. He bowed and left the room. When she looked back at her father, his eyes bored into her soul. "Hinata."

Her heart dropped into her stomach and she was sure he could hear it. "F-Fa- Mr. Hyuuga." She stammered.

"I've read over Neji's report." He started and she clenched her fist to help the trembling. She had done everything he wanted, when he wanted, even earlier than the due date. Her heart was thumping incredibly fast. "He says you're incompetent."

She blinked in disbelief as he read the report to her and nothing was true. Nothing at all, she had been perfect, hours of overtime and staying up reading agreements, writing reports! She did what was told! Never late.

"T-That's a lie!" She clutched the armrest. Tears brimmed her eyes. "I worked s-so hard! I did everything! I know the entire code! It's a-all a lie!" She stood watching him impassively lean back in his seat.

"Take a seat, girl." Her chest heaved deeply before obeying. "I know that," she almost choke. He leaned up letting a smirk fall unto his features. "Which is why I am making you an official worker."

Her eyes widened. "R-Really!?" She covered her mouth as a blush covered her face. "Really?"

He nodded. "Congrats, Hinata." She smiled as he dismissed her. She looked up sending a prayer to Hanabi and her mother.

"I'm also there." She smiled.

.

.

"Koneko-kun!" She came in the house kicking off her heels. The black kitten meowed and jumped off the couch rubbing against her leg. "Hello, Koneko." It went back to the couch and curled up.

She went to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. "Koneko, I got the job." She looked over to see the cat looking at her. "I know, unbelievable." She breathed.

The day she wanted to celebrate Sakura was called in for double-shifts at the hospital, Ino went to visit her old friend that came in town for the holiday and she hadn't heard from Naruto.

She had no idea where Sasuke was but it was early in the afternoon so he was probably asleep. When night fell he was bound to creep up on her and though the sun was still in the sky storm clouds were rolling in.

She poured the wine out before walking into the bathroom. Koneko jumped down following her.

After running a well deserved bubble bath, she slipped in and let out a stress relieving sigh, "Prefect." She couldn't crack the smile that was cemented on her face if she tried, her father said 'Congrats, Hinata' and it wasn't followed by an insult.

She glanced over to see Koneko laying in front the door like a protector. Her bones cheered being drowned in the hot lavender scented bath. Her eyes fell for a moment, "Itachi..." She whispered.

She was sure Hanabi would feel the same if she murdered their family. But... He was a mystery even to his own younger brother and he had been here. He touched her, real or not...he made her weak...

Or controlled? Was it a shadow? She let her hair float in the water and that when the thunder boomed over the whole town. She froze as the lights flickered and the sound of her alarm clock beeped. "W-Wha-" She was cut off by the doorbell and wanted to sink under the water more.

Anyone that needed to come in could just appear. It rang again and was followed by hard knocks. Koneko stood hissing at her. She groaned and quickly dried herself off and pulled a long shirt on. She padded down the wooden floor tracking water behind her and looked through the peep hole. Koneko hissed angrily at the door. "Neko, shoo."

She saw a large umbrella and brown hair. "Neji?" She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Pathetic woman." He pushed pass her.

"W-What?"She stumbled a bit. Koneko hissed standing in front of her.

He clenched his fist. "Why don't you listen to me?!" Hinata froze seeing his stoic mask finally crack revealing how tired he was. "Why?! Why are you so stupid?!"

"N-Neji, you need to go." She didn't feel like arguing or crying tonight.

"I tried saving you Hinata, but you're too innocent to see it," He stepped forward. "You're too fucking innocent. He is going to take your innocence and make you sale your soul."

She yelped as her back hit the wall. "W-Who?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He placed his hand on the sides of her head. "I am not allowed to say it..." He whispered in her ear.

"S-Say what?"

He pulled back far enough for her to see his eyes. "I'm trying...to help you." She gasped seeing bloody tears. "You don't deserve this," She reached to wipe them away. "S-She got away... H-Hanabi got away." He whispered letting his hands slip to her forearms. "From this l-life..."

She carefully brought her hands to his head and pushed his hair out the way, in the middle of his forehead was a bright blue symbol that was bleeding profusely. "N-Neji."

He shook his head. "Y-You are selling your soul...don't fall for his w-words." He buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm s-sorry Hinata... I tried killing you and Hanabi."

She didn't understand. "N-No... I killed her."

He looked up and the veins around his mocking opal eyes protruded and travelled down the side of his face. "This is Byakugan."

"W-What have y-you done, brother?" Confused, she cupped his face, completely disgusted by the pulsating veins. "What h-happened?"

"It's too late for me, sister. I can save you but...but the only way to live without this curse is to die before it's given." He grabbed her wrist bringing them above her head.

"No!" She struggled against his grip but cried out in pain when the tips on his finger felt like they were breaking her rib. Her heart skipped three beats and the feeling of being overwhelmingly tired came over her.

"I sent that man the night in the fucking rain, why didn't you just get in the car!? You make things so hard." He brought his hand to her neck about to strike her against. "How did you get away from him?"

Before she could answer he flew across the room. Sasuke eyes were crimson with matching nails. "Me." He snarled before looking at her. "Is he precious to you?"

She nodded her head sliding down the wall. "He is my c-cousin." She said breathlessly.

He scoffed. The older Hyuuga stood. "A vampire, Hinata?" He growled as the holes in his neck healed.

Sasuke looked down at her. "Do you have any mortals in your life?" She shrugged honestly. "Are you even human?"

A light smile graced her lips. "Y-Yes." Neji launched himself at Sasuke only to be slung against the wall. Hinata grabbed his leg. "Don't kill him!"

He glanced at her then to paler opal eyes then Sasuke smirked sadistically."I have better methods."

"I can't die."

"Who said that?" His pupil divided into three tomoes that spun dangerously fast. She watched her cousin go stiff before Sasuke let go. The Hyuuga male turned silently and walked out of the house.

He turned to her pale body, her eyelids were low and breath was painfully short. She leaned her head against the wall. "Can you stand?" She replied in a soft cry so he picked her up bridal style.

Carrying the frail girl to her room, she muttered incoherent things to him as he opened the door, careful not to hit her head. He laid her down gently. Her navy hair splashed over her white pillow and sheets, her brows were knotted in pain and eyes were squeezed shut. His own eyes lingered of the soft pants that left her lips. Pulling his glaze away, he noticed foreign blood, evil blood that was smeared against her neck - her delicate porcelain throat. He dug his nails into his palms seeing that it stained her shirt and did nothing to hide what lied underneath. The shirt barely ended above her thighs.

He found a new type of disgust within himself. Goosebumps covered her exposed skin and so he reached for a blanket as his hand brushed against her leg. His eyes darted to her upon hearing a low whimper. His nail traced over the skin as if it was a memory to be locked away.

Though feeling his sanity slowly dissolved he couldn't retract his hand instead he rested the offending limb on her warm skin. How he missed the warmth of his own skin, how he enjoyed the cooling sensation of sweat, water or the chilling feeling of snow melting on him.

She was everything he wasn't, that he couldn't be and he hated her for it. Yet, his hand wouldn't move; it disobeyed his silent request and move towards her knee. Her body reacted to the icy feeling of his flesh and he had to feel more.

The moon's ray engulfed her body and crawled up his sinful arm but he couldn't stop. His teeth throbbed hearing the rush of her blood under his hand. Her leg moved and parted slightly revealing more skin and he touched it, covering his greedy palm over her inner thigh.

Her eyelids were low and the pain that he witnessed her being in lessened. "S-Sasuke..." He gripped the heated fleshed more than he should've and a moan left her lips.

His eyes were glowing against the moon and the last strand of his composure was being plucked dangerously hard. Her panting became audible like the first time he bit her - tasted her.

His nails pressed against tender skin as his fangs grew. He leaned over her heaving chest, still able to smell the dark blood. His lips hovered over her collar bone.

His grip on her tightened feeling her fingers entangle with his hair. He pressed his face to the crook of her neck tasting his addiction.

"Sasuke, are you mad!?"

He pulled away in disgust. His eyes darted to the cat. "Yuujin, I..."

"Can't you see the muscles around her heart tightening?" He hissed. "You will kill her!"

"Go get Gaara," He commanded but the cat sat there. "I will control myself. Go." Yuujin nodded before leaping out the window.

Hinata winced. "W-Was Koneko talking?"

Sasuke stepped away. She was dangerous in a more subtle way, she made him want to be alive, to eventually die, and more importantly...lust. He turned away. "Rest."

.

Opening her eyes to her ceiling she rolled over only to feel immense pain in her chest which only confirmed Neji was another creature and tried to protect her by trying to kill her, Sasuke saved her...he touched her and the cat was talking.

She was crazy.

She winced trying to sit up only to meet sea foam eyes. Blinking twice, she screamed. Sasuke walked out the shadows with a look of indifference, "What?"

She pointed to the red headed man sitting at a chair in front of her head. "A-Ah!" She clutched her bandaged chest. Then squeaked again trying to cover herself.

Koneko jumped on the bed and purred in her lap. The strange eyebrow-less man blinked at her. "This is Gaara Sabaku, he healed you."

A flush of red covered her face. "T-Thank you." She whispered.

He stood having a trail of blood red hair follow him. Did every vampire have long hair? "It shows wisdom." He voiced.

She blushed. "Y-You read minds?"

He pointed to the blood stain on her bandage. "You are from the Hyuuga clan, the Cursed Bird clan, clan that holds the Byakugan."

She didn't know how to feel with a vampire so close to her breast, but he seemed completely professional. She supposed this was how being alive so long affected a person. "Had Sasuke allowed me this information. I wouldn't had cut you open." She gasped and looked down to only to a small bruise. He didn't chuckle but she caught the joke.

"W-What's the Byakugan?"

"A curse given to your clan, since before the thirteen hundreds, the way to obtain such a gift is by given the leader your soul."

She frowned. "N-Neji..." He wasn't crazy.

After Gaara finished, Koneko jumped on her lap again. She petted the kitten. "The muscles were inflamed around your heart any longer, you would've died."

"T-Thank you a-again."

Sasuke stood by the window. "How do you feel?" She nodded with a smile. Gaara sat and continued to stare at her without blinking. Sasuke sighed. "Gaara."

He blinked. "My apologizes but the similarities are not 'ever the slight'" He gritted out.

"Ay, they are."

Gaara scoffed. "You have amazing sight and yet are blind."

"I -"

"Sasuke," she cut in. He looked at her. "Have...you heard from N-Naruto?"

"No."

"Is she talking about the fox vessel?" He nodded. "Were you not informed? He is missing."

Hinata clutched her heart. "W-What?"

Sasuke frowned. "Why have you kept this matter silent?"

"Kyuubi annoys me." He deadpanned.

The onyx eyed man looked at Koneko. "Yuujin, scout the town for him." Hinata watched her cat get up and jump out the window.

Hinata looked in disbelief. "Are werewolves next?"

The men looked at each other before chuckling and it was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. She blushed and looked away before trying to stand. Sasuke helped her up. "Be careful, your muscles are healing." She nodded while the events of last night fresh in her head.

She walked into the bathroom and sighed. His touch, even as cold as it is, left her wanting more. More of him she had ever wanted in a man. She clutched her thumping heart.

Sasuke walked to his friend. "The old idiot got kidnapped by witches."

Gaara nodded. "I know."

Sasuke scowled. "I hate witches, they all must hang together."

"Easier to _hang_." Gaara added apathetically.

"Of course," He paused as Yuujin jumped through the window. "Witches?"

"Yes, two witches from Kumogakure." He jumped on the bed. "Same town that you're infamous for destroying."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The same town that killed his wife and unborn child and so he killed them. This went deeper than Kyuubi. "I will be leaving for Kumo."

Gaara sat. "I'll stay with the mortal," Koneko jumped on his lap. "I hate how witch blood smell."

Sasuke glanced at the bathroom door. "Do not bite nor harm her," he knew Gaara killed the innocent and loved their sweet blood. "I will have to kill you."

Gaara stood and clasp his arm. "She is important to you. I should not do a thing."

He nodded. "Yuujin, you too."

The door opened having her limp into the bed. She sat down wincing. Sasuke waited until the other two left. Hinata knew what this meant. "You're l-leaving?"

"Ay, I must."

"E-Every time you leave..."

"You'll be fine." He told her. She pushed herself to stand and hugged him, he didn't like that she was comfortable enough to touch him freely...maybe that was his fault. He stood there frozen allowing her to finish. "Gaara isn't harmless in the less. He will kill you if the chance presents itself."

Her eyes widened and clutched his shirt. "T-Then don't leave."

"He swears not to harm you. I trust him and that means a lot." She nodded as he disappeared.

.

.

Hinata sat on the couch with Koneko. "I k-know you can talk." He looked up curiously at her. "I h-heard you."

He purred against her hand and curled up. She sighed. "Christmas is in t-three days and none of my friends are here." She rubbed his back. "The girls help decorate, Naruto always help bake cookies and we... We had..." She trailed off quietly feeling tears burn her eyes.

Koneko was looking at her. She swallowed. "H-Hanabi always put the star up... She'll sing our mother's favorite song." She covered her face. "That..." She sobbed. "I'm sorry Koneko."

"I'm sorry," He spoke.

She shook her head. "I'm a cry baby."

"You are." He agreed. "As long you stop."

She nodded then Gaara appeared next to them. He grabbed her chin gently bringing it towards him. "Crying...such a human activity."

She smiled sadly, relieved that he let go. Something was unnerving about Gaara. His teal eyes were empty, trapped in thick circles of black and made them look as if they were fluorescent.

Why did he change?

He smirked. "That's been weighing on you," she nodded shyly forgetting he could read her. "Much like Sasuke, a beautiful woman."

"What happened?" She whispered seeing his eyes linger on her tear stained cheeks.

"There was a sickness that was airborne and was killing by the dozens. We decided to get bitten."

"She didn't make it?"

"She did. I killed her."

"W-What?"

He looked at his hands. "I am a bloodlusting monster. I loved her but I loved blood more and so I tore her heart out."

"That's enough Gaara," Koneko warned feeling his aura darken.

Sea foam eyes blinked. "She had inky black hair was vibrant jade eyes. They haunt my dreams so I don't sleep." He leaned over until his nose brushed hers and ran a sharp nail down her jawline to her chin. "You're not scared, are you?"

She shook her head. "N-No... Because you're lying."

He smirked. "How do you know that, mortal?"

She swallowed when he let her go. "You look at me like Sasuke does which leads me to believe y-you also l-loved Hiriko."

Koneko eye's widened at the man. "That's true and yet I met her when she was human."

"I'm sorry."

"I told her to wait for me until I come back for war, she wasn't in town. They told me she was beaten and raped then killed. They told me they couldn't find her body. I didn't want to live anymore," He paused.

"Y-You met up with a vampire?"

"Yes. I was to travel the world but before I went to Konoha to met with Sasuke only to find her alive, happier and married."

Hinata wanted to hug him but refrained. "D-Does Sasuke know?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever speak to her again?"

"A week before her death. She told me she was pregnant with his child. A week later I hear about the town being burned down by an angry vampire because they killed his wife."

"Sasuke..."

"Yes. I respect him more for it. They deserved it." Hinata was careful to keep her thoughts happy. "Would you like to see her?"

She nodded. "Yes." He slipped in his pocket and pulled out an old photo. Sasuke gave it to him after her death. Gaara was grateful. Hinata took the photo and opened it.

She was smiling directly at the picture. Hinata brought a shaky hand to her lips. Dark navy hair, large opal eyes, same features. Only differences was Hiriko parted her hair in the middle and her confidence. "I look j-just like her."

"Your heart suffers for another woman." And he was right.

"I... I a-am not her!" She gave him the photo. "I h-have my own soul, my o-own life." She clutched her throbbing chest. "I...have my own feelings."

He covered his eyes and growled. "Your pain brings me immense pleasure."

Koneko raised his back. "Gaara, tha-" The cat was cut off by being slammed into the wall.

Hinata gaped and stood trying to fight the dizziness. "Ga-" His eyes were all-white and his teeth bared. "P-Please..." She glanced at Koneko's stiff body. Before she could run he grabbed her by the crown of her head.

He growled darkly in her ear. She grabbed his hand only to be burned. Tears refused to stop as he breathed over her throat. She felt his teeth press into her skin before he jumped away or...

She fell seeing the dark figure standing in front of her. "S-Sasuke?"

"My brother is a fool," His claws grew as Gaara stood and snarled.

She coughed up blood and her vision blurred. "I-Itachi..." With that she slipped into a dream-like state.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Happy Holidays, partna! *drops mic* **


	14. Daybreak

The Day His Heart Stopped

**Author Note: Oh man, you guys are awesome! Thank you! So, what better way to go into a new year than with an off-the-wall update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: DayBreak

_._

_._

_Silence filled the air again and this time it was painful...seeing her like this was painful. _

_._

_._

_._

A puff of white air left her lips as she fumbled for her phone. She mentally cursed herself for having such a big purse. There was a rustle in her ear, whipping around in fear, nothing was there. Swallowing she got back into her dead car and tried starting it up again.

The old vehicle seemed to scream before going out. "Great!" She hit the steering wheel in anger. The moon was the only light that kept her from sitting alone in the dark surrounded by the forest.

She rubbed her neck glancing in the mirror, warm chocolate eyes looked back at her, "I'm so stupid." She muttered softly.

Kicking off her shoes, her mind rewinded back to the strange Hyuuga she saw coming out of the bathroom. Rumors around the office were that she was the heiress to the big guy and cousin to...

Tears burned her eyes, she felt bad for the girl. Who did she piss off to be born a Hyuuga? A stupid, dirty, cheating, scum Hyuuga! Letting out a groan, she leaned back allowing hot tears to spill over. It would be the last time she gave her heart to another.

She clutched her aching stomach and wondered why it was called morning sickness if it came no matter the time of day. His words cut her deeper than any knife could.

"S-So stupid!" She let her buns down and massaged her scalp before looking into the forest. Dark greens glowed under the moons lights but ended there, everything as far as she could see was pitch black. Its darkness gripped her heart but she couldn't look away as shadows of the nocturnal animals ran through the thickness.

A scream came from the depths of the forest and she clutched her stomach. She swallowed hearing the same scream and two shadows, larger than animals, stopped where she could see a woman.

Even the distance between them, the terrified woman made eye contact with her. The brunette shook her head as the battered woman ran out for help. Tears poured from her face, she had to protect herself and so she locked the doors.

But it was useless, halfway across the street a shadow wrapped around the woman's body pulled her back into the darkness. Tenten covered her mouth when the screaming stopped. "N-No..." She tried starting up her car but it wailed.

She grabbed the knife and gun hidden in her glove compartment and laid down. There was complete silent, she felt like throwing up. Quietly she pulled out her phone trying to call 911 until there was a knock at her window.

Brown eyes met opal ones. "N-Neji?"

He looked sick and clothes looked torn apart. Where had he been? Had he been with that woman? Was he also running? Her eyes narrowed. Had he been sleeping with her? "Tenten..." He swallowed.

She frowned. He needed to die. He deserved it. "Go away!"

He pressed his forehead to the glass. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that to you."

But he did. He said it and she wouldn't forgive him. "W-Why are you out here?"

He looked at her with opal eyes that she fell for. "I... I honestly don't know," he paused. "I just ended up here."

She groaned, "Dammit!" She reached over and opened the door. He sat down, careful not to smirk.

.

.

.

He was sure he was awake. He felt awake but there also was nothing blocking his sight, of course he wasn't able to check but he knew. He wiggled his ears catching a faint dripping noise to his far right and it smell like wet dirt.

He hated that smell.

Leaning against the wall, he felt a cemented wall. Good. Stability. He winced lightly feeling something tightening around his wrist, it was sharp and probably been there for a while.

Releasing a breath, he closed his eyes...but wasn't sure if they weren't already closed. He was more confused than scared. Well, at least he wasn't in complete silence.

He would have went mad.

Kyuubi never stayed quiet for long. "H-Hello?" He spoke and regretted it quickly, his throat was dry, sore and itchy. Kyuubi had yet to reply.

"You've joined us." His eyes whipped ahead. The sound of a young woman ripped through the darkness. "Beautiful."

There was a ticking sound before the lights came on. It was just three, one at the door, another in the middle and one above his head. "W-Who are you?"

"That's not important," the voice told him. He heard footsteps but saw nothing. There was no shadow, no movement or rustling and yet he heard footsteps closing in on him.

Fear set in swiftly, he closed his eyes. "Just a dream, just a-"

"Nightmare..." The voice was beside him now. He looked over but again there was nothing. He turned his head and there was a hooded figure sitting in front of him. He knew he was staring in the hood but was met with darkness. "Wha-"

A hand silenced him. "Be silent." The hand lifted his chin and appeared to be looking at his neck. "Kyuubi must pay his debt."

His eyes widened and she took his cuffed arm. A scalpel shined under her sleeve. "W-Wait!" He gritted his teeth as she pressed the cold metal to his skin until red liquid poured over his tanned skin.

He watched as his blood dripped into a tube. "Your familiarity with Uchiha Sasuke has caused your downfall."

"S-Sasuke?"

She placed a top on the tube. "Yes." His heart was thumping in his ears as she stared at him and he couldn't stare back. She took off the glove and rested her hand on his cheek.

"Finish it!" Another voice chimed.

"I a-am!" Her voice broke. "I... I h-have."

"That was the last ingredient, hurry up."

She didn't reply to the angry voice instead bringing coming closer to the shaking blond. "You i-idiot." She rested her lips on his cracked ones. He shivered hearing the tube roll and her hands cupping his face deepening the kiss. He turned away in disgust. She sighed and stood.

He dropped his head. "W-Why," he whispered. The footsteps stopped. "W-why are you doing this, Ino?"

There was a long silence. "H-How?"

A small smile pressed at his lips. "I bought you that grape lip gloss for your birthday." He brought his head up. "W-Why?"

She opened the door. "He killed everyone I cared about. He deserves death."

"He will kill you! Your people killed everyone he ca-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. "Shut up! You don't know a damn thing!" Her footsteps marched to him. "You're the host of a demon. What do you know!" She towered over him.

"I know you..." He whispered.

"I am a witch, a ruler of dark magic, a cursed being but you knew this?" She snapped.

"Kyuubi told me once we met." He kept this voice soft.

She stiffened. "You stayed..." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She walked back to the door.

"Ino."

"What!"

"Were we... Me and Hinata even important to you and her?"

Silence filled the air again and this time it was painful...seeing her like this was painful. Her eyes locked on his.

"No." The door slammed.

.

.

.

Sasuke walked in the wasteland that had been once beautiful, that once held generations, that killed the only person he loved.

He closed his eyes, hearing her laugh in his head...and yet it wasn't hers, it had altered...

He gritted his teeth seeing where her body burned at. He walked over to the exact spot. He saw them walking down the road, he saw that man, he saw the faces of those people.

Her scream hadn't changed.

It still sound the same. Even with the sun high in the sky, the air was cold. He lifted his hand to the sun. "Have you found peace, Hiriko?" He whispered almost silently.

"I have."

He turned quickly at the voice. "Hir..." His voice trailed off upon seeing her walk from behind an abandoned building. Moonstone eyes watered and extended her arms to him. "That..."

Her navy tresses blew gracefully in the winter's breeze feeling his nose with the scent of cream and blueberries. "S-Sasuke!" She lifted the ends of her ebony dress before running towards him.

He froze when her body contacted with his. Her tears stained his clothes and fingers clutched his shirt. "Hiriko..." He buried his head in her silky hair.

She pulled back. "I've missed you, my love." Tears streamed down her face and he caught them. He hated seeing her cry. "Have you missed me?"

Her face felt so...

"Should the moon not miss the sun?" His face cracked into a small smile.

She giggled. "I suppose it would." Dimples, he missed seeing those dimples. "You haven't changed."

She cupped his cheeks. "I love you." He decided to say.

Resting her head in his chest. "I know," she muttered. "I'm sorry my love." Before he could ask why something sharp ripped through his skin. She gripped his shirt while twisting the dagger.

"Hiriko..."

She pulled away having her hands covered with his blood. "Sasuke, that was lace with poison. It's time to die."

He looked down to see the hole in his stomach wasn't healing. The metallic taste of his own blood flooded his mouth. "I'm a f-fool."

She nodded. "You've always been." Navy hair changed into bight rose and opal eyes flickered jade. She brought a hand to her mouth and laughed loudly.

"Your love killed you, how romantic?" Another voice echoed in his ear. He turned to see the blonde girl.

"You may know us by our real names, Saku and Inoki."

His vision blurred a bit while trying to pressed his wound. "W-witches!"

"Orphans!" Ino screamed.

Sakura smiled. "You'll meet up with Kyuubi soon enough." Sasuke fell over some rumble. They walked up to his bleeding body and took out a match.

"You wil-" They froze seeing the world around them dissolved. "A shadow!" Sakura screamed whipping around to find him. Ino pointed to an old building.

Sasuke stood from his crouching position. "Idiots."

"H-How did..."

Sasuke leapt down gracefully before stalking over. "Did you think," claws sharpened. "That killing Uchiha Sasuke would be simple?" Fangs bared at them both.

"You.." Ino whispered.

"If you want my life take it!" He yelled making an 'X' over his chest.

Sakura clenched her fist and ran blindly at the vampire only to have his claw sliced through her neck. She fell to the floor in a bloody pool. "Take me to Kyuubi." He commanded Ino.

The girl stood there shaking as her best friend evaporated. "You ki-" His hands gripped her wrist.

"If you don't show me. I will rip your fucking eyes out and give them the honor."

She cried as bones started to shatter in his grip. "O-Okay!" She sobbed. He took a handful of her hair and she lead the way.

.

Once finding the cell, Naruto looked up. "Sasuke."

He threw the blonde down. "Unlock the chains." She sobbed at Naruto's feet. "Unlock it, witch!" He kicked her stomach causing blood to seep out the corners of her mouth. He grimaced at the foul odor her blood gave off.

"You broke my wrist!" She screamed. "N-Naruto..." He looked at her with clenched fist. "H-Help me!" He turned away from her trembling bloody form.

"You heard him, Ino. Unlock the chains."

She gasped. "I thou-"

"I thought we were friends!" He snapped. "I thought..." He shook his head. "You chose your fate."

Sasuke kicked her again. "My patience is thin!"

She cried and chanted over the chains, there was a click and he was free. Sasuke picked her up by the throat. "P-Please...don't k-k-kill me!" She begged holding his arms to support herself.

"Why not?" He asked.

"H-Hinata! Who is going to tell her that h-her friends died?"

Sasuke frown didn't move. "Not good enough."

Naruto scoffed. "You were using her."

"N-No!"

Sasuke raised her body until her feet dangled. "She is innocent your evil will taint her."

"You're a vampire and he's a demon! You will taint her!" She hissed out. "You'll kill me even knowing her feelings."

Sasuke smirked as tomoes spun rapidly. "You're going to kill yourself." Her blue eyes faded and nodded slowly. He dropped her to the floor and she clutched her skull and chin. Sasuke growled. "Die." Naruto turned away at the sickening crack.

"Thank you." Naruto voiced.

He turned to the young man. "Even with Kyuubi your blood is pure." He started to walk out.

Naruto glanced at Ino's body before walking after him. "Is that your way of saying you're welcome?"

Sasuke snorted allowing the blond to catch up.

.

.

Gaara wasn't as unstable as popular belief. Itachi may have been able to sneak pass Sasuke but he sense the man watching the mortal when she was with the cat.

The question was why?

Why was the mortal's welfare so important to the most famous vampire brothers? He would apologize to the cat later but the problem at hand was protecting the mortal.

Gaara clenched his fist and Hinata let out a blood churning scream. Itachi launched at the red head and dug his nails under the skin of his chin, ready to snap it off before he heard Hinata beg him not to kill him.

Gaara saw the hesitation and punched the eldest Uchiha in the face. They snarled at each other.

That was the same hesitation that pinned to Sasuke. "Why do you care for her, Itachi?"

"That's not any concern of yours." He stood allowing crimson eyes to turn ebony.

Hinata sobbed, every breath felt like someone was stabbing her. "Hinata-sama!" Koneko limped to her.

She replied in a cry. "A-Ah!" She rolled over and began to cough up blood.

Gaara smirked. "Will you let your precious mortal die, Itachi?"

He glanced at her trembling form. "You will fix her now."

Faded coral eyes widened. "Will I?" He snapped his finger and Hinata let out another cry. "I care not for your commands."

The Uchiha watched the insane man in front of him with apathy. "I suppose you can find out where vampires go after this." Before Gaara could snap again black flames engulfed his legs.

Hinata watched Gaara and almost faintly there was a tug at his lip. The pain faded from her chest as his body was now on fire. She stood to run to him but he raised a hand. "GAARA!" She cried as Itachi held her back.

She felt to the floor when the flames vanished and... Gaara was nothing but ashes. She sobbed. "N-No..." She stood weakly. "You killed him!"

She tried pushing him after seeing that wasn't working she took to hit him in the chest. "He wanted to die." He grabbed her wrists.

"Liar! You liar!" She struggled in his grip.

"He asked me to."

She looked up at him. "S-Stop lying...please."

"I have spoken no lie," He pulled her to him. "You did not hear it. Your ears cannot hear what we can."

She looked at the spot where he last stood back to him. "I..." Itachi wasn't...scary. He was...

"S-Sasuke will hate you."

"Does he not already?" His voice seemed detached. She slipped out of his grip remembering what Karin and Sasuke said and how Sasuke nearly lost his mind over this man.

This man who randomly showed up in her life as his brother. "S-Sasuke hates you." She repeated. Should she hate him too?

Itachi took her hand once more and brought it to his lips. "I know." He whispered into her palm. "I also hate him."

She snatched away. "Go a-away."

"It's not that simple, hime." He closed the distance between them. "I live to take away everything my brother remotely cares about." He took her chin. "Sadly, you've been added to the list."

"N-No..." She whispered. She wanted to get away, to lock herself where nobody could find her. She needed a haven, she wanted... Naruto.

Sasuke wasn't stable. He tampered with her heart and she didn't want to be in the middle of this game. No, she wanted a normal job, with normal friends who did normal things. This life wasn't hers.

She looked over to see Koneko frozen, as well as everything in her home. Every sound, just as last time silenced and it happened every time he touched her.

He brushed his lips over hers softly. "You will want me, hime." He tilted her head placing long kisses her neck. She squeaked feeling his teeth playfully nibble at the flesh. "Sasuke, will never fully love you." He breathed in her ear.

She shuddered against his chest. Warm ebony eyes swallowed her lighter ones with ease. She squeezed the fabric of his shirt trying to get control of her body. "T-Then you...can't either." She managed to get out.

A smirk pulled at his lips before dipping to take hers. Despite her mind screaming for her to pull away her body disobeyed. His hand travel to her waist before he let her breathe. "Love does not need me for you to want me."

"N-No."

He cupped her face. "Can you not tell what my gift is?"

She frowned. "I..."

"As long as I'm touching you," He brushed his lips over her ear. "I can make you do whatever I say." She whimpered feeling his tongue flicked her earlobe.

"Ita-Itachi..." She felt fresh tears threatening to fall. "Please...st-stop it." He paused for a moment allowing the request to float.

Her heart was thumping in her ear so she barely heard his answer. Her request didn't require an answer but a simple action and yet he hadn't pulled away. Bringing his lips to her ear...

"No."

Her eyes widened when he came down on her lips. Her eyelids fell slowly. Why was his touch so intoxicating? Her fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt when he pulled her closer. "Thank you." He pulled away.

Her eyes were foggy with an emotion she wasn't used to, and yet felt every time he kissed her. Her whole body shuddered when his hand rested on her thumping heart. She looked down at the pale hand then to him.

Dark eyes focused solely on the beating. The rhythmical beat that tapped at his palm. It was so strong, he felt it in his forearm.

"Itachi..." She whispered.

He closed his eyes, listening to the pulse. She started to relax for a moment. He sighed bringing his hand up. "Hinata, I must leave."

Part of her, the illogical side, wanted him to stay. The normal part wanted nothing more to do with the eldest brother. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to make sense of his words, actions...motives. She stiffened feeling warm lips, only because hers had heated them, press against her forehead.

When opal eyes opened he was gone, her world started rotating again and Koneko glared at her. "Hinata-sama!"

She looked down at the cat. "P-please..." She dropped to her knees. "I..."

He curled in her lap. "I don't know what he said but you must not believe a word."

She smiled absently stroking his head. "You c-can't trust a scorpion, right?" He nodded as she picked him up. Emotionally drained for the night she got in bed.

.

.

.

Hinata smiled despite the fact that it was Christmas, she hadn't heard from the girls nor had Sasuke came back with Naruto. It was Christmas and if she and Koneko had to celebrate on their own, that was fine.

They were going to decorate the tree today, it was a new thing since Naruto always helped her pick it out but...

No, she was happy, happy, happy! Rubbing her eyes, "Neko-kun?"

There was no response. She frowned slightly walking into the living room and almost fainted. Naruto was hanging up ornaments and Sasuke was talking to Koneko. "W-What?"

Naruto laughed. "You thought we wou-" he was cut off by the smaller girl tackling him. He smiled hugging her back. "Gee, Hinata."

She looked at Sasuke. "You made it." He grunted.

Naruto chuckled. "Travel with this guy was such a drag. He just grunted the whole freaking time!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Baka."

"Teme." Naruto replied casually.

Hinata giggled as he gave her the last ornament. "Where's Ino and Sakura?" Both boys stiffened. She chewed on her lip, something told her she already knew the answer.

.

.

.

**Author Note: And BOOM, there it is. BOOM, and there it is again. Man, you guys are some MAD flip-floppers, Itachi comes into town and poor Sasuke loses, but I mean...it is Itachi. *swoons* **

**Hey, don't start a mob because I sliced a few characters...ehh!**

**It's like watching a movie with your friends and you really wanna spill the beans but you want them to get the same surprise as you - yup, it's like that. **

**But remember, be careful...everything isn't always what it seems. *laughs evilly and rolls into the shadows***


End file.
